The One that changed a Story
by Hisui.FF
Summary: In jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, gab es noch ein Kind das von seinen Eltern verlassen wurde. Ich sah die Welt ohne es, doch ich habe mich immer gefragt wie es wohl gewesen wäre, hätte Nirriti Vulpecular Black weiter gelebt. So reiste ich durch die Zeit und ließ sie leben. Nirriti Black wird ein Trigger sein, der die Geschichte wie ihr sie kennt, ändern wird...
1. Klappentext

In jener verhängnisvollen Nacht, gab es neben Harry, noch ein Kind das von seinen Eltern verlassen wurde. Ich sah die Welt ohne es, doch ich habe mich immer gefragt wie es wohl gewesen wäre, hätte Nirriti Vulpecular Black weiter gelebt. So reiste ich durch die Zeit und ließ sie leben. Nirriti Black wird ein Trigger sein, der die Geschichte wie ihr sie kennt, verändern wird... Auch auf das Schicksal vieler Menschen wird sie einfluss haben, ob bewusst oder unbewusst. So trifft sie in Hogwarts auf zwei Personen, die zur Abwechslung ihr Schicksal in den Händen halten. Irgendwann jedoch gerät in Hogwarts alles aus dem Ruder und schwere Entscheidungen müssen gefällt werden.


	2. 1 Ein ungewolltes Kind

Alle kennen die Geschichte von _dem Jungen der überlebte_. Doch niemand wusste, dass es damals noch ein anderes Kind gab, das seinen Eltern beraubt wurde. Dieses Kind allerdings starb wegen der Entscheidung einer einzelnen Person die noch keine Vorstellung davon haben konnte, dass es einmal eine wichtige Rolle spielen könnte.

Doch in dieser Geschichte erzähle ich die ihre welches Möglich war durch eine kleine nicht vom Ministerium genehmigte Zeitreise meinerseits.

 _17 Jahre früher_...

Es war der Tag nach Lord Voldemort's Sturz. An einer Türe ohne Griff und Schloss, die zu einem Haus am äußersten Ende einer Straße, in einer Industriestadt in England gehörte, wurde geklopft. Auf einem Straßenschild an einer Kreuzung, waren die Worte "Spinner's End" zu lesen. Erneut klopfte es an der Tür.

"Severus bitte!.." vor der Tür stand eine Frau in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, ihr Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, doch sie trug ein schlafendes kleines Kind auf dem Arm, es war nicht viel älter als 1 1/2 Jahre.

Nachdem die Frau noch einmal klopfte, wurde die Türe endlich geöffnet. Dort stand ein Mann mit fettigem schwarzen Haar, fahler Haut und kalten Augen. "Was willst du?" Sein blick richtete sich auf das Kind und dann wieder auf die Frau. Dann ließ er sie hinein und führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer.

Das Haus war von innen leicht heruntergekommen, staubig und düster. Im Wohnzimmer legte die Frau ihr Kind auf einen der Sessel.

"Severus, du musst mir Helfen."

 _10 Jahre danach..._

"Steh auf!" Nirriti öffnete müde die Augen und blinzelte als Sonnenstrahlen durch ein Fenster bei dem soeben die Vorhänge geöffnet worden waren, sie blendeten.

Sie zog sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf und murrte.

"Steh auf, Nirriti. Rowena hat Frühstück gemacht." Erneut murrte sie, doch richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen. Mit einem blinzelnden Blick auf ihre Uhr, die auf ihrem Nachttisch stand, stellte sie fest, dass es gerade mal Acht Uhr morgens war. Normalerweise war sie ein echter Langschläfer. Aber nein, nicht wenn der wehrte Herr Lehrer mal da war. Dann weckte er sie in aller Herrgotts Frühe. Nicht weil er Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte, nein, nur um sie damit auf die Palme zu bringen, denn er ließ Nirriti immer wieder spüren, dass er gezwungen wurde, sie aufzunehmen. Von wem wusste sie Nicht. Sie durfte bis vor ein paar Jahren nicht mal ihren wahren Familiennamen erfahren und somit auch nicht ihre Familie kennen.

Es brauchte einige Anläufe, bis sie schließlich zehn Minuten später, mit verschlafenem Blick, aber immerhin gebürsteten Seiden-Haaren, am Frühstückstich platznahm. "Morgen"

murmelte sie gähnend nahm sich eine Scheibe Toast und legte es ohne hinunter zu schauen auf ihren Teller.

Das klang aber irgendwie nicht so nach dem Geräusch von Toast auf Teller. Das klang nach Papier. Sie hielt inne, schaute hinunter, sah ihren Toast der auf einem Brief lag.

Ein Brief...wie als wäre das Hirn noch nicht wach, zog sie den Brief hervor und las die filigrane grüne Schrift auf dem Umschlag mit zu Schlitzen geformten Augen.

Nirriti V. Black

Das geheime Schlafzimmer

Letztes Haus in Spinner's End

Cokeworth

England

Es ratterte. Nirritis Hirn ratterte und zwar auf Hochtouren. Wer zur Hölle wusste, dass ihr Schlafzimmer geheim war? Wie in Trance drehte sie den Umschlag um, er war versiegelt, mit einem Roten Siegel auf dem ein Wappen zu sehen war. Das Wappen zeigte vier Tiere, Einen Löwen, einen Adler, einen Dachs und eine Schlange...Natürlich! "Oh, Merlin...endlich.." Plötzlich riss sie das Siegel auf, las den Brief im inneren und hielt dann den Brief in der Hand vor sich. Ihr Blick war zugleich freudig, erleichtert, fassungslos und müde. (Ich glaube sie hatte auch für einen kurzen Moment geschielt) "Rowena wird dich gleich in die Winkelgasse begleiten, damit du ja keinen Unsinn kaufst."

Natürlich würde sie nie auf die Idee kommen vor ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts sich mit Scherzartikeln und weiterem Zeug einzudecken. Sie will auf jeden Fall ein ziemlich langweiliges Jahr nur mit lernen verbringen (zwinker)


	3. 2 Winkelgasse

"Komm schon Rowena! Lass Severus doch spülen!" rief Nirriti ungeduldig während sie schon am Kamin wartete dessen Feuer grün Loderte. Derweil kam eine schlanke kleine Hexe mit dunkelrotem Haar aus der Küche geeilt und ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes einen Mantel zu ihr schweben. "Nirriti-Schatz, willst du dir nichts wärmeres Anziehen?" fragte Rowena sie als diese sie erblickte. Nirriti die nur ein Schwarzes T-Shirt mit einem Druck vorne drauf und einer langen schwarzen Jeans und sogenannte "Sneekars" an hatte, zuckte mit den Achseln. "Du weißt doch dass mir nie Kalt ist." Die Frau seufzte "Wenn du nur wenigstens nicht immer diese Muggelsachen tragen würdest, wenn wir in der Zauberer Gemeinschaft unterwegs sind. Man wird dich noch für ein Schlammblut halten." Wieder zuckte das Mädchen mit den Achseln "Na und? Was ist daran so schlimm? Mir jedenfalls ist das egal. Und die Klamotten habe ich mit diesem einen älteren Muggelmädchen gekauft das ich kennengelernt hatte bevor so ein ‚Vergissmich' ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht hat." Sie schaut betrübt zu Boden "Das T-Shirt ist von ihrer Lieblings Serie, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe was das ist...Also lass mich. Können wir?" jetzt genervt trat Nirriti einen Schritt ins Feuer und sprach "Winkelgasse"

Sie verschwand in einem tosenden Sturm aus grünen Flammen. Die Augen verdrehend folgte ihr Kindermädchen ihr. Im Türrahmen des Flures lehnte Severus Snape und lächelte kaum merklich.

Im Tropfenden Kessel, einem Zaubererpub in London, loderte ein grünes Feuer in Kamin auf und Nirriti schritt, mit wieder hellerer Miene, aus eben diesem heraus und lief geradewegs zur Bar. "Hallo Tom!" Der Barkeeper lugte über den Tresen und lächelte "Ah, Hallo Nirriti! Was treibt dich hier her? Willst du was trinken?" Das kleine Mädchen nickte und kletterte auf einen Barhocker "Ich hab endlich meinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen, Tom. Ich gehe heute also meine Schulsachen kaufen und.." sie hielt kurz inne und hibbelte dann freudig auf und ab "..meinen Zauberstab!!" Ein leises "wusch" aus dem Hintergrund verkündete, dass Rowena angekommen war "Rowena soll mich allerdings begleiten" Das Mädchen deutete genervt zu ihrem Kindermädchen hinüber und nahm dann einen Schluck Butterbier, das Tom ihr soeben gegeben hatte. Eigentlich durfte sie noch kein Butterbier trinken von Severus, aber sie tat es trotzdem und fühlte sich so richtig rebellisch. Was er nicht weiß macht ihn nicht heiß.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu Muggel-London im Pub auf und eine riesige Gestalt, trat ein. Nirriti wusste wer der Riese war ohne hin zu sehen. Mit seinen Lagen dicken kraus-Haaren und dem wilden Bart hatte sie ihn schon öfter getroffen wenn sie hier oder in der Winkelgasse war. "Hagrit! Wieder das übliche?" rief Tom Hagrit, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, zu. "Tut mir Leid Tom, aber ich bin heute für Hogwarts Unterwegs, Gehe heute mit dem jungen Harry, Schulsachen kaufen" Hatte sie sich gerade verhört oder meinte Hagrit.. "Bei Merlins Bart, das ist Harry Potter" Tom sprach genau ihren Verdacht aus und Tatsache, als Nirriti etwas durch die Menge an Leuten hindurch sah, erkannte sie einen eingeschüchterten Jungen mit zerzaustem Schwarzen Haar, einer runden Brille, grünen Augen und einer Narbe auf der Stirn die aussah wie ein Blitz. Ruhig und sogar mit etwas Mitleid saß das Mädchen weiter da, trank ihr Butterbier und schaute zu wie aus allen Ecken Zauberer herbei geeilt kamen um den armen Jungen zu bedrängen und ihm die Hand zu schütteln. Nachdem Hagrit nach einer kurzen Zeit und einer Unterhaltung mit Professor Quirrel, den Nirriti zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, verkündete sie müssten weiter, trank das Mädchen den rest ihres Getränkes in einem Zug aus und stand auf. Sie lief zum Hinterhof, Rowena stets auf ihren Versen. "Kannst du das glauben, Nirriti? Der berühmte Harry Potter wird von diesem... Hagrit begleitet. Der arme Junge. Mal im ernst, was glaubt Dumbledore eigentlich? Und warum wird er nicht von seinen Vormündern begleitet?" Auf Nirritis Schläfe fing deutlich eine Ader zu zucken doch sie antwortete ruhig wie immer "Professor Dumbledore vertraut Hagrit, und er ist der harmloseste, freundlichste Mensch den ich je getroffen habe, also ist er genau der richtige um Harry Potter in die Zauberer Welt zu begleiten. Falls du es vergessen hast, Rowena, er lebt bei Muggeln und die Tatsache, dass ihn überhaupt jemand anderes begleitet heißt wohl, dass die Muggel ihn wohl nicht gerade mögen oder keine Zeit für ihn haben."

Rowena öffnete den Mund doch von Nirritis Schlussfolgerung sichtlich perplex, gelang es ihr nicht etwas zu erwidern. Besser für sie, denn sie hasste es wenn jemand abwertend über Schlammblüter oder Menschen redete, die nur ein wenig von der Norm der Reinblütigen, Reichen und Vornehmen Zauberer abwich. Rowena zählte gerade die Backsteine ab um die Mauer zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen, als sie erschrak. Die Türe zum Hinterhof ging auf und Hagrit gefolgt von Harry Potter traten hinaus. Nirriti strahle den riesenhaften Mann an und sprang ihm an den Hals, oder vielmehr an den Bauch, denn höher kam sie nicht. "Hagrit! Schön dich zu sehen!" Der Mann strauchelte kaum merklich und packte dann das Mädchen mit seinen Mülleimerdeckel großen Händen um sie hoch zu heben "Wenn das nicht die kleine Nirriti ist. Bist gewachsen seit ich dich zuletzt gesehen habe!" "Oder du bist geschrumpft!" Hagrit machte ein verdutztes Gesicht, schaute an sich hinunter und grinste "Neee!" Beide lachten amüsiert als Hagrit das Mädchen wieder absetzte. Nirriti sah Rowenas verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck, doch ignorierte sie. "Und die gute Rowena ist auch dabei!" lächelte Hagrit zu der Hexe hinüber die nur die Nase rümpfte und sich mit verschränkten Armen abwand. Nirriti sah jetzt zu Harry Potter, er war etwas kleiner als sie. "Hey! Ich bin Nirriti Black!" Sie streckte dem Jungen lächelnd die Hand entgegen "Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter." Er schüttelte sie und sie nickte lächelnd "Ich weiß. Es ist schwer als Zauberer aufzuwachsen und dich nicht zu kennen und nach deinem Gesicht zu urteilen hast du keine Ahnung wieso, hab ich Recht?" Harry nickte. "Nun ja, ich denke du wirst es bald erfahren.." sie lächelte zu Hagrit hinauf und schaute dann wieder zu Harry als sie ein räuspern hinter sich vernahm "Nirriti kommst du?" Nirriti seufzte genervt "..mein Kindermädchen.. Ich freue mich dich in meinem Jahrgang zu haben, Harry, man sieht sich. Wenn nicht gleich hier noch einmal, dann im Zug oder spätestens in Hogwarts" sprach sie noch und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Winken von Hagrit und Harry um dann hinter Rowena durch die Mauer zu verschwinden, welche sich sofort wieder hinter ihr schloss.

Auf der anderen Seite schaute Hagrit zu klein Harry hinunter "Nirriti hat auch keine Eltern mehr, weißt du." ein tiefer mitleidiger Seufzer entfuhr ihm "Mutter in Askaban und Vater unbekannt, außer für Dumbledore und maximal zwei anderen Menschen." Harry sah Hagrit fragend ins Gesicht "Was ist Askaban?" Hagrit, der gerade realisierte, was er da ausgeplaudert hatte schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund "Oh, hätte ich doch nur nichts gesagt...Hör zu Harry, du darfst Nirriti nicht nach ihren Eltern beurteilen, Okey?" Harry nickte. "Okey. Nirritis Mutter sitzt in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, mit den gnadenlosesten Wachen die es gibt. Es heißt Askaban. Aber, Harry, Nirriti hat es selbst erst vor nicht all zu langer Zeit erfahren und sie sieht diese Person auch nicht als ihre Mutter, also sag ihr bitte nicht, dass ich von ihr erzählt hab"

Einige Zeit und ein besuch bei Gringots später betrat Nirriti die Schneiderei "Madame Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten". Rowena war derweil in "Flourish und Blots" und Kaufte ihre Bücher. Als das Mädchen den Laden betrat sah sie die kleine Besitzerin, die ihr schon so manches geschneidert hatte, schon um einen Jungen herumwuseln den sie nur all zu gut kannte. Es war ihr bester Freund, Draco Malfoy. Sie lächelte und beobachtete einen Moment lang seine hochnäsige Art, die er in der Öffentlichkeit immer annahm. Sie fand es faszinierend wie sehr er manchmal die Züge seines Vaters annahm. Er schien mit jemandem zu reden. Nirriti trat etwas näher, um um die Ecke weiter in das Hinterzimmer sehen zu können. "Ah Hallo Miss Nirriti! Kommen sie doch hinter, ich bin gleich mit dem jungen Herrn Malfoy fertig." Das Mädchen erschrak. Damit hatte sie definitiv nicht gerechnet, das Resultat dessen war dass ihre Ohren rot anliefen und sie peinlich berührt in das Zimmer trat. Dachte Draco jetzt, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte? Hoffentlich nicht, sonst bildet er sich wieder alles mögliche ein. "Hallo, Nirriti." ertönte des blonden Stimme vergnügt aber seine war nicht alleine. Nirritis Blick fiel auf Harry Potter, der auf einem anderen Podest stand, so wie Draco, und die Hand für einem Gruß gehoben hatte. "Hey Draco, Hey Harry!" Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an, verwirrt. "Ihr kennt euch?" kam es Zeitgleich aus ihren Mündern "Ja, Nirriti und Ich kennen und seit wir denken können, wir sind beste Freunde und woher..?" Harry war offenbar noch verwirrter, aber diesmal über den Fakt, dass Draco und Nirriti beste Freunde sein sollen. "Ich habe sie vorhin beim tropfenden Kessel kennengelernt.." Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, musterte seinen Gegenüber argwöhnisch und wandte seinen Blick arrogant ab. Nirriti fragte sich ob ihr Freund überhaupt wusste wer da eben vor ihm stand, verwarf allerdings den Gedanken ihm auch noch den Nachnamen von Harry vor die Nase zu werfen, damit er versteht. Er konnte das schön selbst heraus finden. "Vulpi, hast du eigentlich den Nimbus 2000 gesehen? Der ist echt toll. Hab Vater gefragt ob ich den bekomme, hat aber 'Nein' gesagt, weil Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen mitbringen dürfen. Völliger Schwachsinn sagt Vater und dem kann ich nur zustimmen." Nirriti nickte ihrem Freund zu "Ja. Total schade. Ich habe gehört, dass die Schulbesen ziemlich, naja „bescheiden" sein sollen.. und auf denen sollen wir fliegen lernen" Nirriti bemerkte den verwirrten Blick von Harry der gerade vermessen wurde /Der fliegende Besen ist das gängigste Transportmittel in Europa und es gibt verschiedene Modelle, von zuverlässigen Reisebesen für jeden Haushalt bis zu den Rennbesen, zu denen der Nimbus 2000, der gerade erschienen ist und als Spitzenreiter führt, gehört. Die Rennbesen werden meist im Sport verwendet./ Ups, das war keine Absicht. Hoffentlich fällt es niemandem auf. Harrys Blick hellte sich auf "Ach so ist das." Jetzt sah Draco Harry verwirrt an. Verdammt. "Was ist s-" "Draco-schatz! du bist fertig?" ertönte eine weibliche Stimme aus dem vorderen Zimmer. Was ein Glück. Gerade im richtigen Moment hatte Draco's Mutter Narzissa den Laden betreten. Angesprochener musterte noch einmal seinen gegenüber, ließ jedoch dann ab. Er musste wohl denken Harry wäre nicht schnell im Schalten.

"Ja, Mutter!" antwortete er dann als Madam Malkin ihm gerade eine Tüte mit seinen fertigen Umhängen gab.

Der nahm diese und setzte zum gehen an, doch schnappte beim umdrehen gerade Nirritis Hand und zog sie mit sich. Das Mädchen zu perplex und überrumpelt um zu reagieren ließ sich geradewegs mit nach vorne ziehen unter den verwirrten Blicken der Schneiderin und dem Jungen der überlebte. Das einzige was ihr blieb war mit der freien Schulter zu zucken und mit zu gehen.

"Oh! Nirriti-schatz du bist ja auch da." Nirriti winkte Narzissa, einer großen, hellblonden, schönen Frau die sie freundlich begrüßte. "Hey Zissi!" Draco drückte seiner Mutter ohne Kommentar die Tüte mit den Umhängen in die Hand und schob sie in Richtung Tür "Ja, ja Mutter geh schon mal raus ich komme nach." mit einem leichten kichern gegenüber den Bemühungen ihres Sohnes tat sie jedoch wie ihr geheißen, aber verließ das Geschäft nicht ehe sie nicht noch einmal Nirriti zum abschied gewinkt hatte. Immer verwirrter gegenüber Draco's verhalten zog das Mädchen eine Augenbraue hoch und musste feststellen dass sich eine leichte röte in des blonden blassen Gesicht geschlichen hatte.


	4. 3 Die Lilienblüte

Als Draco sich wieder zu ihr umdrehte hatte sein Gesicht ein leichtes rot angenommen. Er trat auf das Mädchen zu und umarmte sie wie zum verabschieden, löste sich und flüsterte noch "Du gehörst mir, verstanden?" zu, bevor er ebenfalls den Laden verließ und seiner Mutter folgte.

Perplex wie noch nie stand Nirriti noch eine Weile reglos im Eingangsbereich von Madam Malkin's, das Gesicht hochrot und nicht bemerkend, dass Harry sich ihr von hinten nährte.

"Nirriti, alles gut?" bei dem Klang ihres Namens wurde sie sich ihrer Umgebung wieder bewusst. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu Harry mit einem lächeln "Ja alles gut, danke. Draco ist nur manchmal sogar für mich nicht so leicht zu lesen" ihr Blick fiel auf die Tüte in Harrys Hand "Du scheinst wohl auch fertig zu sein" Harry nickte. "cool.." einen Moment lang war Ruhe denn Nirriti rang mit sich selbst um die nächsten Worte rauszubekommen. Sie wusste immerhin nicht einmal ob Harry sie überhaupt leiden konnte "Ähm also..ich glau-" "Hast du und Hagrit Lust später mit mir im tropfenden Kessel was essen zu gehen? Weil naja ich lerne nicht oft neue Leute kennen die noch kein voreingenommenes Bild von mir haben.." jetzt lächelte Harry "Gerne. Ich frag Hagrit gleich wenn er,-" Die Ladentüre ging auf und ein großer Haariger Kopf wurde hineingesteckt. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. "Hey Harry! Du bist fertig?" Harry und Nirriti sahen sich an und gingen dann vor die Tür. "Hagrit! Nirriti hat eben gefragt ob wir später mit ihr im tropfenden Kessel was essen gehen wollen!" Hagrit richtete seinen Blick auf Nirriti "Ist das Rowena und Professor Snape denn auch recht?" Nirriti schnaubte auf die Frage. "Severus ist das egal und Rowena kann es mir nicht verbieten" Hagrit zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die Schwarzhaarige, dann lachte er polternd "Nagut Nirriti! Dann treffen wir uns später im Tropfenden Kessel!" Vor Freude strahlte Nirriti über beide Ohren und auch Harry grinste. Nach noch einem kurzen Gespräch trennten sie sich und das Mädchen ging zurück zu Madame Malkins.

Einige nicht all zu viel später war Rowena wieder an Nirritis Versen und zusammen betraten sie Ollivanders, den Laden für Zauberstäbe. Als sie durch die Türe traten wurden sie sogleich von Mr. Ollivander begrüßt. Dies war unnormal, da er doch gewöhnlich sich hinten im Laden aufhielt und Zauberstäbe herstellte, dass heißt dass gerade vor ihnen noch jemand hier gewesen sein musste. Nirriti fragte sich ob es Harry oder Draco gewesen sein konnte, verwarf allerdings ihre Gedanken sofort als Mr. Ollivander sie ansprach "Hallo Nirriti. Wie ich sehe bist du nun auch soweit.. wie damals deine Mutter, brennst du darauf einen eigenen Zauberstab zu bekommen..Ja..ungewöhnliche Frau. Interessanter Zauberstab..12 und 3/4 zoll lang, Walnuss, Drachenherzfaser und hart..absolut unnachgiebig." Nirriti stockte der Atem. Woher wusste Ollivander wer ihre..? Nirriti verzog keine Miene und sprach nur gleichgültig "Ich habe keine Mutter" denn so war es für sie auch. Ollivander lächelte nur mysteriös und ließ sein magisches Maßband alle möglichen Maße von ihr nehmen "Ja..sie hingegen scheinen ganz anders zu sein aber nicht minder so stolz und entschlossen" Rowena hörte genau zu was der alte Mann sagte und sah nachdenklich aus. Sie wusste nicht wer Nirritis Erzeugerin sein könnte aber ließ auch ein "Das geht dich nichts an" nicht gelten und versuchte so viele Informationen zu bekommen wie möglich. "Lass das!" zischte Nirriti ihr darauf zu und nahm dann einen Zauberstab den der Zauberstabmacher ihr gab und schwang ihn leicht woraufhin er ihr ihn wieder entriss. Das ganze ging ein gutes Dutzend mal so und des Mannes lächeln wurde immer breiter "Wir sind nah dran..ich glaube..ja..der nächste wird es sein" Mr. Ollivander wuselte zu einer Leiter die an eines der hohen Regale gelehnt war und holte eine Schachtel hervor die so aussah als ob sie erst neu an diesem Platz war denn es befand sich noch keine Staubschicht auf dieser und Staub gab es in diesem Laden nur zu genüge. Zurück am Tresen hielt er ihr die offene Schachtel hin und sie nahm ihn. Ein Gefühl von Wärme floss durch ihren Körper in alle noch so kleinen Zellen. Mr. Ollivander strahlte "Ja! 11 Zoll, Holz von einem Mammutbaum, einen Phönixfederkern und sehr biegsam..das meine liebe ist einer meiner neusten Kreationen und ist eine interessante Kombination." Nirriti gab dem Mann den Zauberstab wieder und sah ihn fragend an "Warum ist diese Kombination so interessant, Mr. Ollivander?"

Er schmunzelte "Nun, der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer, Miss Black. Und dieser Zauberstab ist aus Mammutbaum Holz, das eine starke Zuneigung zu Zauberern oder Hexen hat die immer wieder auf ihren Füßen landen. Er hat eine Schwanzfeder eines Phönix, der als starkes und unabhängiges Wesen gilt und somit auch den stärksten Kern. Diese beiden in Kombination lässt schon großes von einem Zauberer erwarten" Nirriti verstand nicht wirklich, doch nickte einfach brav und sagte nichts mehr. Sie musste über diese Worte erst einmal nachdenken..

später. Jetzt ließ sie Rowena erst einmal bezahlen und vor der Tür holte sie auch sofort den Stab wieder aus seiner schönen Schachtel und ließ sich von ihrer Nanny ihr Geld geben. "Ich wollte nochmal zu Flourish und Blots und nach ein paar extra Büchern suchen und danach habe ich mich mit Hagrit und Harry im tropfenden Kessel verabredet, also kannst du schon mal ohne mich zurück gehen, Rowena." Rowena öffnete empört den Mund und wollte gerade Einwand erheben, doch als ihre Augen Nirriti ganz erfassten, so wie sie dort stand, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand und sie realisierte, dass kein kleines Kind mehr vor ihr stand sondern eine echte junge Hexe die bald nach Hogwarts gehen wird, schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und nickte nur grummelig bevor sie mit Nirritis Koffer hinter ihr her schwebend Richtung tropfender Kessel verschwand.

Jetzt war Nirriti frei! Endlich konnte sie mal tun was sie wollte, ohne dass ihr die rothaarige Hexe immer auf den Versen war. Sie ging tatsächlich in den Buchladen und kaufte zwei oder drei, oder doch mehr Bücher, die sie interessierte. Darunter ein Buch mit Zaubersprüchen für Modedesign und das Nähen, eines über Zauberer-Kunst, über Zaubertränke, über Flüche und noch 'Eine Geschichte: Hogwarts'. Den Laden verließ sie dann mit einer kleinen Tüte auf der ein Ausdehnungszauber lag und lief zum tropfenden Kessel um Hagrit und Harry zu treffen.

Später am Abend ließ sich Nirriti müde und zufrieden in ihr Bett fallen.

Das Treffen mit Harry und Hagrit war wirklich lustig auch wenn es nicht lange ging da Harry wieder zurück nach Surrey zu seiner Tante und Onkel musste und seinen Zug nicht verpassen durfte.

Nirriti dachte jetzt an Draco. Wie er sich wohl verhalten hätte, hätte er gewusst wer Harry war? Und was hatte bitte sein Gebaren vorher zu bedeuten? Sie wusste es nicht und nachdem sie eine schöne Dusche genommen hatte und Severus eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, verschwand sie keinen Gedanken mehr daran, sondern widmete sich ihren neuen Büchern und den Schulbüchern und versuchte sich zu entscheiden was sie zuerst lernen wollte.

Ein paar einfachere gelernte Zauber später, schaute sie auf ihre Uhr, denn sie wurde langsam müde. Es war kurz vor vier Uhr morgens. Nirriti war geschockt, aber auf der anderen Seite bereute sie es ganz und gar nicht, denn sie hatte viel gelernt.

Mit leisen Schritten und dem neu gelernten Lumos Zauber, lief sie auf den Flur und in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als sie auf dem Rückweg an Severus Studierzimmer vorbei kam, linste sie neugierig hinein, denn die Türe stand offen, was nicht all zu oft war.

Nirriti hielt ihren Zauberstab etwas höher von sich und dessen Licht traf auf Severus. Er schlief über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, den Kopf auf seinen Armen aufliegend und vor seinen Augen stand eine Art Kristall Kugel in dessen inneren eine Lilie schwebte, welche eingefroren schien. Einzelne Tränen hingen noch auf Severus Wangen. Nirriti hatte ihren Ziehvater noch nie so gesehen. Wie er dort schlief sah er so friedlich und doch tieftraurig aus. Eine Welle von Mitleid überkam die Elfjährige und wollte unbedingt etwas tun. Also schlich sie zu ihm herüber und stellte die Lilie ein wenig zur Seite. Vorsichtig hob sie dann ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn "Wingardium Leviosa". Nirriti beobachtete den Körper von Severus Snape wie er langsam schlaff in die Höhe stieg. Seine Arme hingen leicht baumelnd nach unten genauso wie seine langen fettigen schwarzen Haare. Voll konzentriert ließ sie ihn vor sich her schweben. Langsam und vorsichtig ging es dann in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers wo Nirriti den Schwarzhaarigen auf seinem Bett abließ und ihn zu deckte. "Eigentlich solle es doch anders herum sein" dachte sie sich, doch lächelte sanft.

Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer machte sie noch einmal im Arbeitszimmer halt, denn ihr Getränk stand noch dort.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die gefrorene Lilie in dem Kristall. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Nirriti hatte das bedrückende Gefühl von Schuld, sobald sie die Blüte ansah. Einen langen Moment starrte sie die Blume einfach nur bizarr an, bis ein leises Geräusch das in der Stille des Hauses jedoch klang als würde der Donner toben, sie aufschrecken und schleunigst den Raum verlassen ließ.

Es war Maha, eine junge weiß, ginger und schwarz gefleckte Katze mit blauen Augen, die Nirriti ein paar Tage zuvor in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte.


	5. 4 Der Hogwartsexpress

Die kommenden Tage und Wochen versuchte Nirriti so viel zu lernen wie nur eben möglich. So motiviert wie zu dieser Zeit war sie schon lange nicht mehr. Severus, der leicht beeindruckt war als er erfuhr wie er zuletzt ins Bett gekommen war, brachte ihr auf ihr flehen hin ein wenig das Zaubertränke brauen bei, oder viel mehr noch, das exakte arbeiten.

Die einzigen Bücher, welche sie bis dato erst ein mal aufgeschlagen, wieder geschlossen und kein einziges mal wieder geöffnet hatte, war das Buch für ihr Fach "Geschichte der Zauberei" und "Kräuterkunde". Es stand also schon fest, dass sie diese Fächer nicht wirklich mögen wird. Zuletzt konnte Severus sie nur überzeugen, für Kräuterkunde zu lernen weil man dieses Fach für Zaubertränke gut gebrauchen kann.

Der eine Monat bis Schulbeginn verging wie im Flug und ehe man es sich versah gab es eine Diskussion zwischen Nirriti und ihrem Ziehvater, der sie, weil er ja als Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitete, mit nach Hogwarts mit nehmen wollte, doch sie wiederum wollte unbedingt mit dem Hogwarts Express fahren. Zum Schluss gewann sie mit dem Argument, dass es so aussehen könnte als hätte er eine Tochter, die er liebte, sie damit seine Schwäche wäre und sein Ruf (auch wenn sie diesen bis dato nur erahnen konnte) schaden nehmen würde.

Also packte sie einen Tag vor Abreise schon ihren Koffer oder vielmehr richtete sie ihr transportables Zwei-Zimmer-Apartment mit Garten ein. Ja genau. Sie machte mit ihrem Koffer einen auf Newt Scamander denn als Abschiedsgeschenk von ihr hatte Rowena einen Ausdehnungszauber auf diesen gelegt, sodass man in diesen hinein klettern und dort zwei große Räume vorfinden konnte, einer davon sah auf einer Seite so aus wie ein Atelier, zum malen, zeichnen und schneidern und auf der anderen Seite wie ein Musikzimmer, denn dort stand in einer Ecke ein Schöner schwarzer Flügel, in der anderen Ecke stand ein großes verzaubertes E-Piano und zwei verschiedene Violinen fanden ihren platz auf Halterungen in deren Mitte. Nirriti konnte weder richtig Klavier geschweige denn Violine spielen, doch sie wollte es lernen also hatte ihr Kindermädchen die glänzende Idee es ihr zu ermöglichen. Auf dem Piano brachte sie wenigstens ein paar willkürliche, aber schöne, Melodien zu Stande.

Der zweite Raum hatte nichts mit dem Ersten gemein. Während vorher alles bunt und künstlerisch chaotisch war, war dieser Raum gerade zu makellos. An einer Wand stand ein riesiges weiches und gemachtes Bett. Gegenüber befand sich ein riesiger Wandschrank. Rechts und links Außen befanden sich jeweils zwei Meter breite Spalten für Nirritis Kleidung. Zauberer Gewandung befand sich Rechts und Muggelkleidung Links. In der Mitte fand sich zuletzt ein drei Meter breites Bücherregal in dem Ihre ganzen Schul- und Sonstige Bücher, penibel nach Kategorien geordnet, ein. In der Mitte des Raumes lag ein Runder Teppich auf dem immer wieder verschiedene Zahlen, Formeln, Wörter oder ganze Sätze auftauchten und wieder verschwanden und wiederum in der exakten Mitte des Teppichs schwebte ein eine Schale mit seltsamer Flüssigkeit. Es war ein goldenes Denkarium. Dies hatte Nirriti von Albus Dumbledore zu ihrem 11. Geburtstag geschickt bekommen worauf Severus ihm einen **Heuler** sendete von wegen er sei zwar Dumbledore, aber er könne doch einer 11 jährigen kein Denkarium zum Geburtstag schenken. Er weigerte sich jedoch es zurück zu nehmen und sie schickte ihm eine Eule mit gefühlt zu vielen Danke für einen einzigen Brief (wann bekommt man bitte schon von dem größten Zauberer der nicht ganz so fernen Geschichte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk?) und Fragte noch warum ausgerechnet ein Denkarium, doch darauf antwortete er schlicht "Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du hin und wieder etwas gebrauchen könntest, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dein Kopf platzt aus allen Nähten." Sie wusste nicht woher er wusste, dass es ihr hin und wieder mal so erging, dennoch fragte sie nicht weiter und schickte ihm noch ein weiteres Danke.

Des weiteren befand sich noch ein sehr ordentlicher Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl und zwei Sessel mit einem kleinen, runden Tee-Tisch in der Mitte, in dem Zimmer. Der ganze Raum war Monochrom gehalten bis auf die Cover der Bücher und das Gold des Denkariums. Der Raum hatte auch ein bodentiefes Fenster das man wie eine Türe öffnen konnte. Dahinter befand sich ein weiterer Raum den man allerdings nicht mehr Raum nennen konnte. Es war vielmehr ein kleiner magischer Garten mit eigenem kleinen Wald und einem Bambuswald und verschiedenen Blumen und einem tiefen und riesigen Pool.

Bis auf ein paar Raben und einzelne zahme Tiere befanden sich dort keine Lebewesen. Nicht eine einzige Spinne oder Ameise konnte man in dem frühlingsgrünen Graß finden, darauf hatte Nirriti nämlich bestanden, denn der ganze Garten und die Tiere waren immerhin auch Rowenas Idee gewesen, doch die kleine Hexe mochte keine kleinen Krabbelviecher. Zauberer haben definitiv den Hang zu Übertreibungen.

Nirriti ging am Abend vor der Abreise wirklich alles noch gefühlt zehn mal ab bevor sie den Koffer schloss und die Muggelsicherung aktivierte. Den Rest des Abends verbrachte sie mit Rowena und Severus im Wohnzimmer, wo sie Tee tranken und Musik hörten. Nirriti und Rowena zeigten sich gegenseitig einige schöne Zauber, spielten mit Maha und lachten über dumme Witze. Später kam noch eine Eule für Severus aus Hogwarts. Was darin stand wollte er nicht sagen, allerdings sagte er, dass Glückwünsche für morgen für Nirriti von Dumbledore im PS standen.

Als es dann auch spät wurde, verabschiedete sich Rowena bis zum nächsten morgen und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

"Du weißt, dass du sie morgen das letzte mal als dein Kindermädchen sehen wirst?" Nirriti antwortete nicht. Natürlich wusste sie es. Und auch wenn sie Rowena nicht immer leiden konnte und schon gar nicht manche ihrer Einstellungen, hat diese Hexe sie ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben lang begleitet und dass eben diese auf einmal nicht mehr für sie sorgen wird, gab Nirritis Stimmung einen Dämpfer.

"Ich schaue nochmal nach ob ich wirklich alles habe und gehe dann ins Bett, also..." Severus verschränkte die Arme und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch sagte nur "Gute Nacht" bevor er Richtung Arbeitszimmer verschwand und ebenfalls anfing zu packen "Gute Nacht..".

Die Nacht über hatte Nirriti nicht geschlafen. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt und ist dem entsprechend früh aufgestanden. Sie machte Frühstück und braute sich selbst einen einfachen Wachtrank, den sie mitnehmen konnte, falls sie im Zug einschlief. Sie kannte sich. Es passierte nämlich nicht selten, dass Nirriti mal Nachmittags einschlief und davon statt wach, noch müder wurde.

Jetzt da sie sich sicher war, dass sie alles gepackt hatte, schien die Zeit praktisch zu kriechen. Bis Severus aufgestanden war, gegessen hatte und Rowena da war um Nirriti für nach London abzuholen, verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

Vor der Abreise packte Nirriti ihre kleine Maha noch zu den anderen Tieren in den Garten und sorgte dafür dass genug Futter für alle vorhanden war. In Hogwarts wird sie definitiv einen Hauselfen darum bitten müssen.

Danach verabschiedeten Severus und Nirriti sich mit einem "bis heute Abend" und sie und Rowena verließen das Haus und gingen in eine Seitengasse wo die rothaarige Hexe ihren Zauberstab hob. Ein Lauter Knall ertönte und ein großer Bus mit drei Stockwerken kam um eine Ecke gerast. Es war der Fahrende Ritter, welcher eine Vollbremsung hinlegte und genau mit der Türe vor den Beiden zum halt kam.

Eine rasante Busfahrt später passierten beide die Absperrung zu **Gleis 9 3/4**. Das Mädchen kam aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus, als sie die große rote Dampflock sah und sie bereute nicht, darauf bestanden zu haben mit den anderen Schülern im Hogwartsexpress mit fahren zu dürfen. Nirriti, plötzlich von einer Welle der Schüchternheit überrollt werdend ging mit ihrem Gepäckkarren so lange an den Abteilen vorbei bis sie ein komplett Leeres am anderen Ende gefunden hatte. Rowena wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab zücken doch das Mädchen war schneller. Nirriti zog ihren Zauberstab, tippte auf ihr Gepäck " _Locomotor Koffer_ ", nichts passierte doch sie gab nicht auf. Sie tippte erneut auf den Koffer und sprach deutlich " _Locomotor Koffer_ ". Wieder geschah nichts was das Mädchen aufregte. " **Ach verdammt!** ** _Wingardium Leviosa!_** " Nun hob sich der Koffer in die Höhe und Nirriti verfrachtete ihn auf die Gepäckablage in ihrem Abteil. Danach stieg sie nochmal aus, immerhin hatte sie noch 10 Minuten, doch als sie wieder auf den Bahnsteig trat war Rowena nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie war tatsächlich gegangen...ohne ein letztes Wort. Nirriti war nicht überrascht, denn so etwas tat Rowena oft, einfach so verschwinden und irgendwann wieder auftauchen als wäre nichts gewesen, aber in diesem Augenblick war es nicht besonders..angenehm. Sie sah den Bahnsteig entlang und betrachtete die ganzen Schüler mit ihren Familien, neidisch. Einen kurzen Moment lang sah Nirriti einen hellblonden hochgewachsenen Mann und kurz dachte Nirriti nach, zu ihm zu gehen, hielt jedoch inne und ging stattdessen wieder hinein in ihr Abteil. Sie wollte in dem Moment des Abschieds nicht stören.

Drinnen holte das Mädchen ihren Koffer von der Ablage und kletterte hinein.

Auf der Fahrt könnte sie ja eine Weile lesen oder zaubern lernen. Unschlüssig stand die Schwarzhaarige vor ihrem Bücherregal. Ihr Blick wanderte von den Büchern, zu ihrer ordentlich aufgehängten Hogwarts Uniform und dann zur Gartentüre. "Huh...irgendwie hab ich Lust zu schwimmen..." ein kurzer Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es noch sieben Minuten bis zur Abfahrt waren "Challenge Accepted!" Sie sprintete hinaus, zog sich aus, schmiss ihre Kleidung auf den Boden und sprang mit einem perfekten Start-Sprung ins Wasser, wo sie zwei Bahnen so schnell sie konnte schwamm und dann erst wieder Luft holte. Dann Tauchte sie bis zum Grund und lies sich wieder nach oben treiben. Sie schaute schwer atmend wieder auf die Uhr, noch 5 Minuten. "Gut" sie stieg aus dem Wasser, sammelte ihre Kleidung samt Zauberstab ein und ging wieder hinein wo sie sich ihre Haare mit einem Zauberspruch trocknete und die Uniform anzog. Noch drei Minuten bis Abfahrt "Das schaff ich doch noch!" grinste sie und rief ihre Katze "Maha!" der kleine Sausewind kam sofort angerannt, direkt an Nirriti vorbei und wartete mauzend an der Treppe nach draußen. Mit einem Lächeln nahm das junge Mädchen sich ihr Zauberkunst Buch und sprach " _Ratzeputz_!" bevor sie die Gartentüre schloss und die Treppe hoch stieg.

 **RUMS**! Ein dumpfer Schlag ertöne, auf dem ein " **Autsch**!" zu hören war.

Nirriti hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen als sie gerade die letzten Stufen hinauf stieg "Was zum?" sie schaute sich draußen um und stelle verblüfft fest, dass jemand ihren Koffer wieder auf die Gepäckablage gehievt hatte und sie nun von hoch oben auf zwei verdutzt drein schauende Jungs blickte. " **Bloody hell!** Was machst du in einem Koffer?" fragte der eine Junge und genau in diesem Moment sprang Maha vor ihr aus dem Koffer und landete sanft auf der Sitzbank gegenüber. Die Jungs sahen darauf noch verblüffter aus und Nirriti wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte bis..."Nirriti Black?" fragte der andere Junge abschätzend, woraufhin sie ihn musterte. " **Sweet Jesus, Harry!** Ich hab dich von hier oben gar nicht erkannt!" Tatsächlich. Dort unten saß der junge Harry Potter, den sie in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte und ihm gegenüber...ein junge mit roten Haaren, Sommersprossen und abgetragener Kleidung. Sofort hörte sie die angewiderten Worte von Lucius Malfoy im Hinterkopf wieder hallen 《 **die Weasleys! Blutsverräter, allesamt!** 》 Nirriti lächelte stattdessen "Und du bist von der Weasley Familie, richtig?" Vorsichtig kletterte sie von der Ablage schwang leicht ihren Zauberstab " _Accio Zauberkunst-Buch_ " wie zuvor bei ihrem Koffer passierte nichts und peinlich berührt lief sie leicht rosa an, doch sie versuchte es noch einmal und stellte sich dabei genau vor welches explizite Buch sie haben wollte " _Accio Buch_!" ein surren kündigte an, dass es Funktioniert hatte und fing darauf ihr Buch sobald es ihr entgegen kam, schloss den Koffer und setzte sich dann neben den Rothaarigen. "Ehm...ja. Ich bin Ron Weasley" die beiden schüttelten die Hand " Freut mich, ich bin Nirriti Black, aber das hast du ja gerade schon von Harry gehört"

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Zug und für eine Weile sahen die drei zusammen aus dem Fenster. Sie beobachteten die winkenden Leute auf dem Bahnsteig und dann die vorbeiziehenden Häuser von London. Nach einer Weile dann unterbrach Ron die Stille "Woher kennt ihr beide euch eigentlich?" Harry schaute auf "Nirriti und ich haben uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen" Sie nickte "Und hast du gerade gesagt, dass du Black heißt? So wie dieser Massenmörder?" Nirriti wusste von wem Ron da sprach, es gefiel ihr nicht doch nickte trotzdem und sprach möglichst gleichgültig "Ja...er ist.. mein Vetter 2. Grades..." Das mit der Gleichgültigkeit musste sie aber noch einmal üben.


	6. 5 Der Streit

Für einige Zeit musste Nirriti noch Rede und Antwort stehen, über ihre Verwandtschaft von der sie nicht wirklich viel wusste und ihre Eltern von der sie nur wusste dass ihre Mutter in Askaban sein soll. Als Harry dann vorschlug das Thema zu wechseln, weil Nirriti die Fragen offensichtlich nicht mochte, durfte sie zur Abwechslung den Jungs erklären wie es sein konnte, dass sie aus dem Koffer steigen konnte, mitsamt Katze. Also erzählte sie von Rowena's Ausdehnungszauber und danach noch dass sie so krass Motiviert war, dass sie in diesem einen Monat, seit sie ihren Zauberstab bekommen hatte, gefühlt Zaubersprüche für das ganze Jahr gelernt hatte und Nirriti wusste dass sie wie der größte Streber allerzeiten klingen musste. Nach einer Weile unterhielten sich dann Ron und Harry weiter über alles mögliche und Nirriti, mit Maha auf dem Schoß, nickte wie erwartet ein.

Während der Hogwartsexpress so friedlich durch grüne Landschaften fuhr, bekam Nirriti absolut nichts mit, nichteinmal dass ein Junge namens Leville seine Kröte suchte und auch nicht, dass einige Zeit später, ein Mädchen namens Hermine mit dem selben Jungen auftauchte und sich mit ihrem verhalten bei Ron und Harry ziemlich unbeliebt machte. Dass die Snackverkäuferin da war, hatte sie auch verpasst. Sie wachte erst wieder auf als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihren Oberschenkeln wahrnahm. Das Mädchen schreckte mit einem stummen Schmerzensschrei auf und griff reflexartig nach ihrer Katze um sie von ihr runter zu setzen, denn sie hatte ihre Krallen in ihre Haut gebohrt. "Verdammt, Maha! Was sollte das!?" fluchte das Mädchen, ihre Katze anstarrend. Doch diese schaute sie nicht an sondern sah zur Abteiltüre, mit gesträubtem Fell. Nirriti folgte ihrem Blick und sah dort in der offen Türe Draco Malfoy stehen, begleitet von Gregory Goyle und Vincent Grabbe, seinen Spießgesellen, die gerne Bodyguard für ihn spielten. "Draco?" fragte Nirriti verwundert "Was machst du hier?" Nirriti sah jetzt zu den beiden anderen Jungs. Ron und auch Harry sahen nicht sehr erfreut aus. "Ich habe gehört, Harry Potter sei in diesem Abteil. Das musst dann wohl du sein" sprach Draco, den Blick auf Harry gerichtet. "Ja." antwortete dieser und seine Blicke wanderten zu den Bodyguards, was der blonde bemerkte "Oh. Das sind meine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle. Und ich bin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Ron verbarg ein kichern hinter einem Husten. Das gefiel Nirriti's Freund natürlich gar nicht "Du denkst wohl mein Name sei lustig, was? Nach deinem brauche ich gar nicht erst zu fragen. Vater sagt, alle Weasleys haben rote Haare, Sommersprossen und mehr Kinder als sie sich leisten können." Das sagte Draco mit so herablassender Stimme, dass Nirriti ihn böse anfunkelte, doch er bemerkte es nicht, denn er wandte sich wieder Harry zu "Du wirst sehr bald herausfinden dass einige Zaubererfamilien besser sind als andere, Potter. Du willst dich doch nicht mit der falschen Sorte abgeben, oder? Ich kann dir da behilflich sein" Draco hielt ihm seine Hand hin doch er nahm sie nicht. Darüber war Nirriti froh, denn sie konnte das Verhalten ihres Freundes in diesem Moment echt nicht Fassen. "Danke, aber ich glaube ich kann selbst herausfinden wer zur falschen Sorte gehört." Nirriti sah einen hauch von Pink in Draco's Gesicht schleichen. Das hatte er gerade nur zu verdient. "Ich wäre etwas vorsichtiger, wenn ich du wäre, Potter. Wenn du nicht ein wenig freundlicher wirst, ereilt dich das gleiche Schicksal wie von deinen Eltern. Die wussten auch nicht was gut für sie war. Hängst mit gesindel rum wie den Weasleys oder diesem Hagrit." Harry und Ron standen auf "Sag das nochmal" sagte Ron, sein Gesicht genauso rot die seine Haare. "Oh. Wollt ihr gegen uns Kämpfen?" fragte Draco höhnisch "Es sei denn ihr verschwindet jetzt!" kam es darauf von Harry und das Mädchen konnte sehen dass er nur so mutig tat. Nirriti, immernoch viel zu müde, beobachtete den Streit gelassen. "Wir haben aber keine Lust zu gehen, oder Jungs? Wir haben unser Essen schon leer, aber ihr scheint ja noch etwas zu haben" Goyle wollte sich gerade an den Schoko-Fröschen bedienen doch Ron stellte sich in den Weg doch bevor Goyle ihn auch nur berühren konnte, heulte dieser auf. Ron's Ratte Krätze hing, seine kleinen Zähne tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt, von Goyles fetten Finger. Malfoy und Crabbe gingen auf Abstand, während ihr Kollege die Ratte um sich schleuderte. Krätze flog auf einmal im hohen Bogen durch das Abteil und klatschte an die Scheibe. Goyle rannte daraufhin weg, mit Crabbe auf den Versen, doch Draco blieb "Und du?" jetzt richtete der Junge seine Worte an Nirriti "Gibst dich mit einem Blutsverräter ab?" Nirriti seufzte und stand ruhig auf. Im Vorbeigehen zwinkerte sie den Jungs kurz zu und verlies dann in aller Seelenruhe das Abteil und Schloss die Türe hinter sich. Das Mädchen war etwas größer als Malfoy, also musste er leicht zu ihr hoch sehen, doch noch in dem Augenblick als er in ihre Augen sah, bereute er es getan zu haben. Nirriti hatte nämlich ein kleines Talent dafür Leute mit ihrem bloßen Blick zum Fürchten zu bringen, was vielleicht mit ihren Fähigkeiten zusammenhängen könnte. "Draco.." Ihre Stimme war ruhig, doch man konnte die Bedrohung förmlich aus der Luft meißeln. Draco schluckte und brachte kein Wort heraus worauf Nirriti weiter sprach "Du weisst genau, dass ich nichts von diesem Wahn vom reinen Blut halte..." Draco, offenbar kurzzeitig seiner Situation nicht mehr bewusst, schnaubte, doch Nirriti unterbrach ihn "..Und erst recht weisst du was ich von diesem Verhalten, dass du dir bei Lucius abgeschaut hast halte." Mit diesen Worten drehte die Schwarzhaarige sich um und ging zurück in das Abteil, wo Harry und Ron an der Tür warteten, denn natürlich hatten sie gelauscht. Zurück blieb nur ein sprachloser Draco Malfoy, der ihr mit einem undefinierbaren Blick hinterher sah und dann verschwand.

"Ich muss mich für Draco entschuldigen" sagte Nirriti während sie ihren Koffer von der Ablage holte, ihn öffnete und hinein kletterte. Die Jungs, halb staunende halb verständnislose Mienen schauten ihr nach. "Warum entschuldigst du dich für diesen Idioten?" rief Ron den Eingang hinunter "Maha!" rief Nirrit und die Jungs beobachteten die Katze, wie sie in den Koffer sprang, die Stufen hinunter und verschwand. Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte Nirriti wieder an der Treppe auf und kam ohne Katze und ohne ihr Buch, welches sie doch nicht gebraucht hatte und wieder weg gestellt hatte, wieder hoch geklettert. "Naja..Draco und ich sind seit Jahren befreundet.." Ron schnaubte "War ja klar." Das Mädchen konnte seine Reaktion nicht übel nehmen, denn es ist wahr, dass die alten Reinblüterfamilien alle, zumindest fast, miteinander befreundet waren "Du hast recht, Ron, aber ich suche mir meine Freunde nicht nach ihrer Familie oder ihrem Blut aus." Harry sah leicht verwirrt aus doch er schien folgen zu können "Draco kommt mit Ablehnung nicht besonders gut klar..." sagte Nirriti "Hat man gesehen. Aber wer sich so verhält wie der, hats auch nicht anders verdient" Harry nickte zustimmend "Das liegt nur an dem schlechten Einflüss seines Vaters. Draco will ihm gerecht werden, also verhält er sich so..wenn man ihn aber kennt.." Der Weasley Junge schnaubte ungläubig. Natürlich wollten sie ihr die Story nicht abkaufen, immerhin hatten sie, jeder für sich, schon ihren Eindruck von ihm gemacht und der erste Eindruck ist meistens ein bleibender. Das war Nirriti in ihrem Alter schon bewusst, deswegen ließ sie das Thema nach einem letzten, "Zu mir ist er jedenfalls anders..", bleiben. Damit hatten sie drei allerdings nicht ihre Ruhe, denn kaum hatte Nirriti ihren Mund geschlossen, öffnete sich die Abteiltüre wieder und ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haar und etwas zu großen Schneidezähnen schaute ihnen entgegen. Es war Hermine Granger, dessen ersten Auftritt Nirriti verschlafen hatte. "Was ist hier los?" Sie schaute über die ganzen Süßigkeiten die auf dem Boden zerstreut waren und Ron der gerade Krätze an seinem Schwanz aufhob. "Denke er ist k.o. gegangen.." sagte Ron zu Harry "Nein...ich glaub's nicht. Er ist wieder eingeschlafen!" Und so war es. "Sag mal, Harry, hast du Malfoy vorher schon mal getroffen?" Also erzählte Harry alles über das Treffen von Nirriti und Malfoy in der Winkelgasse.

"Hab von seiner Familie gehört." sagte Ron grimmig "Waren die ersten die wieder zu 'uns' kamen, nachdem Du-weisst-schon-wer verschwand. Haben behauptet sie standen unter einem Zauber. Dad glaubt ihnen aber nicht, er sagt Malfoy's Vater braucht keine Ausrede um auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln." Nirriti wusste, dass seine Worte nicht von ungefähr kamen doch schwieg. Ron wandte sich nun an Hermine "Können wir dir behilflich sein?" "Ihr zwei beeilt euch lieber und zieht eure Umhänge an. Ich war gerade vorne und der Zugführer sagt, dass wir bald da sind. Ihr habt doch nicht gerade gekämpft, oder? Ihr bringt euch noch in Schwierigkeiten noch bevor wir überhaupt da sind!" Nirriti hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen der so schnell redete. "Krätze hat gekämpft, nicht wir. Und macht es dir was aus zu gehen, während wir uns umziehen können?" sprach Ron mit einem leicht genervten Unterton "Okey. Übrigens hast du Dreck auf der Nase, weisst du das? Sieht nicht schön aus." sie zeigte an eine Stelle auf ihrer eigenen Nase "genau da." und verschwand dann. Alle drei schauten aus dem Fenster. Es wurde bereits Dunkel und man konnte Berge und Wälder unter einem dunkel violetten Himmel sehen. Nirriti die sich Anfang der Fahrt schon umgezogen hatte drehte sich um und verdeckte ihre Augen damit Harry und Ron in Ruhe in ihre Uniformen und Umhänhe anziehen konnten. Eine Stimme ertönte "Wir erreichen Hogwarts in 5 Minuten. Bitte lasst euer Gepäck im Zug, es wird separat zur Schule gebracht." Jetzt war sogar Nirriti angespannt und ihren Wachtrank brauchte sie garantiert nicht. Sie war schon einige male in Hogwarts gewesen, zum Beispiel wenn Rowena krank war und nicht auf Nirriti aufpassen konnte, verbrachte sie ein paar Tage im Schloss wo sie dann von Lehrer zu Lehrer geschoben wurde, je nach dem wer gerade Zeit hatte. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie bei Professor Dumbledore und Hagrit verbracht, dann kam Professor McGonagall, bei der sie viel über Manieren lernte und erst ganz zum Schluss kam Severus. Natürlich wusste kein Schüler wer Nirriti war, weshalb es in ganz Hogwarts die wildesten Gerüchte gab. Ein mal war sie McGonagall's Enkelin oder ihre Großnichte, dann war sie einmal Sprout's Tochter oder Madame Pomfrey's Nichte. Einmal gab es sogar das Gerücht sie wäre mit Mr.Filch oder Hagrit verwandt. Dafür, dass Nirriti von den Erstklässlern schon die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, war es doch nochmal was ganz anderes wirklich als Schülerin dort eingeschult zu werden. Tausende Fragen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. In welches Haus werde ich kommen? Werde ich gut im Unterricht sein? Werde ich meinem Haus Punkte bringen können?


	7. 6 Hogwarts Hogwarts

Der Zug fuhr langsamer und Nirriti aktivierte die Muggelsicherung an ihrem Koffer. Sie hätte sich definitiv eher einen Beruhigungstrank brauen sollen, denn nun da sie im Bahnhof Hogsmead einfuhren wurde sie nervöser denn je. Als die Jungs ihre restlichen Süßigkeiten zusammenkramten, fragte Nirriti ob sie noch einen der Schoko-Frösche haben könnte, bevor sie diese einpackten. Harry gab ihr einen lächelnd und sie bedankte sich. Schokolade und alles was übermäßig süß war, war nicht sonderlich ihr Ding, aber Rowena sagte immer, dass Schokolade gut für die Nerven war.

Auf dem Weg auf das Bahngleis, gefolgt von den Jungs, biss sie dem Frosch genüsslich den Kopf ab. "Wen hast du?" fragte Ron in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht Agrippa bekommen hatte. Nirriti schaute auf ihre Karte "Cool. Es ist Merlin." antwortete sie worauf Ron enttäuscht den Kopf sinken lies.

Auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen hörte das Mädchen eine vertraute Stimme rufen "Erstklässler zu mir! Na macht schon! Hierher! - oh, hey Harry, un' Nirriti auch. Schon nervös ihr beid'n?" Es war Hagrit der zu ihnen rüber strahlte "Hallo Hagrit!" begrüßten sie den halben Riesen. "Ja und wie!" antwortete Nirriti noch auf seine Frage "Ist eben doch noch etwas anderes." Hagrit verstand und nickte woraufhin die Jungs nur verwirrt waren doch sie bekamen keine Erklärung. "Erstklässler folgt mir!" rief Hagrit und im nächsten Augenblick lief eine Gruppe von kleinen Erstklässlern hinter einem riesigen Mann, auf einem kleinen Pfad, hinterher. "Glei' könnt'er schon Hogwart's seh'n!" Und so war es. Als sie durch eine kleine Baumgruppe traten, sahen sie es. Auf einer Art Felsvorsprung auf der anderen Seite eines großen, in der Dunkelheit wie eine einzige schwarze Spiegeloberfläche aussehenden Sees, ragte das Schloss Hogwarts in dessen Fenstern orangene Lichter brannten. Nirriti kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus. Sie stelle auch fest, dass nicht nur sie so staunte, alle taten es, sogar die Kinder aus Zauberer Familien.

"Kommt schon, Erstklässler! Nich' mehr als Vier in ein Boot!" Boot? Nirriti schaute wundernd Richtung Ufer und erblickte kleine Boote aus Holz, die darauf warteten dass man einstieg. Nirriti stieg in ein Boot, zusammen mit Draco, Blaise Zabini und einem Mädchen namens, Pansy Parkinson. Draco hatte sich irgendwie, auf seine weise, bei ihr entschuldigt und sie gefragt ob sie mit ihnen in ein Boot möchte, hat ihr dann aber keine Wahl gelassen und sie einfach mit gezogen. "Achtung, ducken!" rief Hagrit als die Boote auf der anderen Seite in einen unterirdischen Spalt fuhren der zum Bootshaus führte.

Als Hagrit die Boote kontrollierte fand er Neville Logbottom's Kröte die er verloren hatte und schon bald stiegen sie etliche Stufen hinauf bis sie irgendwann vor einem großen Portal und Professor McGonagall, einer schlanken Dame mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck, zum halten kamen. Nirriti war kein Fan von Stufen, doch in Hogwarts gab es Tausende davon.

Die Professorin gab Nirriti ein kaum merkliches Lächeln, welches man nur sehen konnte, wenn man die Professorin auch kannte. "Die Erstklässler für sie, Professor." Die Professorin nickte "Danke Hagrit! Ich übernehme ab hier." und der halbriese Stapfte davon. Die Schar Erstklässler wurde von Professor McGonagall durch eine Halle in eine Kammer geführt wo plötzlich alle näher aneinander standen als sie es sonst täten und man nicht nur seine eigene Nervosität, sondern auch die des Nachbarn spüren konnte. Die Lehrerin wartete bis Ruhe einkehrte und sprach dann:" Willkommen in Hogwarts! Das Bankett zum Schuljahres Anfang wird bald beginnen, doch bevor ihr in der Großen Halle einen Platz einnehmt, wird man euch in eure Häuser einteilen. Die Auswahlzeremonie ist sehr wichtig, da euer Haus, während ihr hier seid, gleichsam eure Familie ist. Ich werdet Unterricht mit eurem Haus haben, in euren Hausschlafsälen schlafen und eure Freizeit in eurem hauseigenen Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen. Die Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes dieser Häuser hat seine eigene noble Geschichte und hat überragende Hexen und Zauberer hervor gebracht. Während ihr in Hogwarts seid könnt ihr durch besondere Leistungen Punkte für euer Haus verdienen, wobei bei verletzen der Regeln euch welche abgezogen werden. Das Haus, welches am Ende des Jahres die meisten Hauspunkte hat, gewinnt den Hauspokal. Ich hoffe ihr werdet ein Gewinn für, welches Haus auch immer sie bekommt, sein. Nun, die Auswahlzeremonie wird in ein paar Minuten vor dem Rest der Schule stattfinden. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch zurecht macht, so gut es geht, während ihr wartet." Ihr Blick wanderte kurz über Neville, dessen Umhang unter seinem Ohr festhängte, Ron, der immer noch Dreck auf der Nase hatte und zu Nirriti, die nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ihre Haare sich vor Nervosität seltsam aufgestellt hatten. Harry neben ihr versuchte nervös seine Haare glatt zu streichen. "Ich werde wiederkommen wenn wir für euch bereit sind." Die Lehrerin verließ die Kammer und sofort zückte die schwarzhaarige ihren Zauberstab um ihre Haare wieder normal zu Zaubern. Nanu? Keiner Reagierte auf ihre Zauberei? Hatte sie es endlich geschafft mal unauffällig zu sein? Das Mädchen sah sich um und verstand sofort. Alle waren in Gedanken und malten sich die wildesten Auswahlverfahren aus. Hermine Granger nuschelte für sich, alle möglichen Zaubersprüche und versuchte logisch auszusortieren in welche Sprüche sie brauchen könnte. Harry beobachtete die anderen und machte sich sorgen, weil er keine Zauber kannte, Ron dagegen dachte an etliche Geschichten, die seine Brüder ihm erzählt hatten, Neville hoffte seine Großmutter stolz zu machen und sich nicht zu blamieren und Draco...er dachte daran seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen zu wollen und hoffte auf Slytherin." Nirriti wusste wie die Auswahl verlief, immerhin hatte sie schon ein oder zwei mal eine gesehen. Sie fragte sich nur in welches der Häuser sie kommen wird. Gryffindor wäre nicht schlecht, sollten ihre Freunde dort auch sein, allerdings wäre Severus wohl nicht sonderlich davon angetan, da er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war. Slytherin wäre auch nicht schlecht, aber es gab viele Vorurteile über das Haus und sie wollte nicht dass man diese auf sie übertrug. Ravenclaw fand Nirriti als diplomatischen Zwischenweg, allerdings war es schwer für sie sich in den Farben Blau-Bronze zu sehen und noch schwerer in Schwarz-Gelb für Hufflepuff. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Plötzlich ertönten hinter Nirriti schreie, sie hob vor Schreck ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden ab und fuhr herum. Die meisten Muggel-geborenen und wenige Zauberer Kinder, hatten sich bei dem Anblick von einer kleinen Schar Geister, die hinter ihnen aus einer Wand geschwebt kamen, fast zu Tode erschreckt. Die Schwarzhaarige jedoch atmete auf als sie sie erkannte. Die Geister unterhielten sich gerade über den Poltergeist Namens Peeves der wohl etwas so schlimmes angestellt haben musste, dass sie diskutieren mussten ob sie ihm noch eine Chance geben. Der Geist eines fetten Mönches, welcher der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff und ein wohlwollendes, gutmütiges Wesen war, nahm Peeves in Schutz trotz der Proteste von den Anderen. Die Geister schienen die Schüler gar nicht zu bemerken als plötzlich einer anhielt und sie direkt ansah "Was macht ihr denn alle hier?" "Neue Schüler!" antwortete der fette Mönch und strahlte sie alle an. " werdet gleich euren Häusern zugewiesen, nehme ich an." Einige und Nirriti nickten stumm "Ich hoffe man sieht sich in Hufflepuff. Das war mein altes Haus, wisst ihr!" "So das reicht. Verzieht euch." ertönte die strenge Stimme von Professor McGonagall, die soeben wieder aufgetaucht war. Die Geister verschwanden durch eine Wand und die Erstklässler folgen daraufhin der Professorin in einer Reihe durch eine Halle und dann durch ein großes Portal. Als sie dies passierten, betraten sie die Große Halle. Die vier Haustische, die sich durch die ganze Halle zogen, waren gedeckt mit goldenem Geschirr das erleuchtet wurde von tausenden Kerzen, die unter der verzauberten Decke schwebenden. Die Decke spiegelte den Himmel draußen wieder und sah so wunderschön aus, dass man nicht mehr aufhören konnte, zu ihr hoch zu starren, genauso wie die Schüler an den Tischen, die ihre Augen nicht von den neuen Schülern reißen konnten und ihnen stets mit den Blicken durch die Halle folgten. Ein paar ältere Schüler erkannte Nirriti noch, so wie einen Hufflepuff 7. Klässler der jetzt das Vertrauensschüler-Wappen trug. Er hatte ihr mal geholfen, als Nirriti sich im Schloss verlaufen hatte und im Endeffekt durch Zufall vor dem Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum gelandet war, als der Junge gerade dort hinaus kam. Ein anderes vertrautes Gesicht war das von Oliver Wood aus Gryffindor. Er hatte Nirriti mit dem Quidditch-Fieber angesteckt, zum Leidwesen von Rowena und Severus.

Als sie alle die Halle durchquert hatten, stellten sie sich mit dem Rücken zu dem großen Lehrertisch gerichtet, auf und schauten McGonagall zu wie sie einen Spitzen Zauberer Hut, der dreckig und voller Flicken war, auf einen dreibeinigen Stuhl setzte. Einen Moment passierte nichts, doch dann tat sich ein breiter Riss über der Krempe auf und der Hut begann zu singen:

"Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der Schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress' ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag' euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr in Gryffindor, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff hingegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett' ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setz mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!"

Der Hut verstummte und die Halle brach in tosendem Beifall aus. Dann trat Professor McGonagall wieder vor und entrollte eine Lange Pergamentrolle. "Wenn ich gleich ihren Namen aufrufe, werden sie nach vorne kommen und den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen" sprach sie und schaute dann auf die Liste "Abbot, Hannah!" Ein blondes Mädchen trat vor, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und den Hut auf ihren Kopf. Keine fünf Sekunden vergingen, als der Hut rief "Hufflepuff!" Fröhlich nahm sie den Hut ab und begab sich an den Tisch der Hufflepuffs wo sie alle jubelten und ihre neue Mitschülerin freundlich empfingen. Als nächstes rief die Professorin "Black, Nirriti". Bei dem Namen ertönte ein leises Flüstern in der Halle. Sie allerdings, überrascht, dass sie so schnell dran war, konnte gerade noch so verhindern, dass sie stolperte und lief dann innerlich brodelnd zu dem Stuhl, setzte sich und zog den Hut auf den Kopf, der ihr über die Augen rutschte. Sie hörte eine leise Stimme in ihren Ohren die zu ihr sprach "Dich kenn ich doch, Ja.. Nirriti, jetzt bist du endlich alt genug für eine Antwort von mir." Nirriti, die vor ein paar Jahren den Hut schon einmal aufgesetzt hatte und keine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekam, in welches Haus sie passen würde, als sie in Dumbledores Büro spielte, kicherte. "Ich sehe Wissensdurst und Weisheit, aber auch Güte, Kreativität und großen Mut. Du besitzt allerdings auch einen Drang, deine Ziele zu erreichen, auch wenn du dafür Opfer bringen müsstest. Das ist definitiv interessant, aber ich glaube...ja..das passt am besten.." ohne Nirriti große Bedenkzeit zu lassen hörte sie schon den Hut rufen "SLYTHERIN!" Nirriti nahm den Hut ab und rannte zum Slytherin-Tisch, an dem sie lauter klatschten und jubelten als zuvor die Hufflepuffs bei Hannah Abbot. Sie schüttelte einigen die Hand und setzte sich dann neben einen Jungen namens Marcus Flint, der sich ihr als Captain der Quidditch-Hausmannschaft Slytherins vorstellte, und bekam ihr Umfeld nur noch wie im Echo wahr, so erleichtert war sie. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Schüler, hoch zum Lehrertisch, diesen entlang und blieb an Severus hängen. Dieser sah sie nur kurz an, so wie man fremde auf der Straße ansah wenn sich zufällig die Blicke trafen, nicht einmal ein Mundwinkelzucken konnte man feststellen und dann verfolgte er wieder desinteressiert die Auswahl. Das enttäuschte Nirriti zu tiefst. Sie machte sich etliche Gedanken und bekam nur nebenbei mit wie sich Draco neben sie gesetzt hatte, denn er war zum Glück auch in Slytherin eingeteilt worden. Nach einer Weile, schreckte sie aus ihrer Trance, als Dumbledore Aufstand und zu sprechen begann und kurz darauf die ganze Halle anfing zu lachen und zu klatschen. Das Mädchen sah sich verwirrt um. Sie hatte tatsächlich die Auswahl verträumt. Jetzt sah sie erst einmal hoffnungsvoll den Tisch entlang und schaute wer in ihr Haus gekommen war. Neben ihr saß Draco, daneben der blutige Barron, zum Leidwesen des Jungen. Crabbe und Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott und noch ein paar andere, allerdings weder Harry, noch Ron Weasley. Auf der Suche nach ihren Gesichtern schaute sie hinüber zu den anderen Tischen und entdeckte sie schlussendlich am Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie schauten nicht ein einziges mal hinüber und Nirriti fühlte sich betrübt. Damit dass sie in Slytherin gesteckt wurde, wird sie sicherlich so allerhand Vorurteile gegenüber ihrem Familiennamen bestärkt haben. Dämlicher Hut.

"Vulpi, willst du nichts essen?" drang auf einmal Draco's Stimme sanft an ihr Ohr. Sie ließ nur ein wenig die Schultern sacken und schüttelte dann den Kopf, doch ein lautes Knurren aus ihrer Magengegend widersprach ihr. "Das Essen schmeckt sehr gut, Black. Es wäre eine Schande das Bankett zum Schuljahresanfang zu verpassen." Nirriti sah jetzt hoch. Ihr Gegenüber war Blaise Zabini, ein wirklich dreist hübscher Junge, der ihr ein hübsches Lächeln schenkte. Doch Nirriti hatte immer noch keine Lust etwas zu Essen, bis auf einmal :" Warum so betrübt?" Nirriti sah noch neben sich den Vertrauensschüler, seinen Zauberstab wieder weg stecken, als in ihr ein warmes, schwereloses Gefühl aufstieg. Ihre negative Stimmung war wie weg gepustet, ihre Miene hellte sich auf und plötzlich tat sich ein jähes Hungergefühl in ihr auf. Klarer Fall von Aufmunterungszauber, doch das war Nirriti plötzlich egal. Sie entdeckte direkt vor ihrer Nase stehend, eine riesige Platte mit Chicken Wings verschiedener Art. Es gab normale Wings mit knusperhaut, frittierte und in Knusperpanade gehüllte, scharfe, herzhafte und sogar süße. Nirriti sah flüchtig den Tisch hoch und runter und entdeckte noch andere Leckereien, doch im Moment hatte sie nur Augen für die Chicken Wings, von denen sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit wahrscheinlich ein gutes Dutzend verspeist hatte, doch auf keinen Fall ohne auf ihre Manieren und Haltung zu Achten, ganz anders als Crabbe und Goyle, bei denen man vom blanken Zusehen schon keinen Appetit mehr hat. Diese beiden waren echte Schweine, und dumm noch obendrein. Nach einer Weile verschwanden die deftigen Mahlzeiten und an ihrer statt, tauchten allerlei süße Desserts auf. Von großen schweren Torten bis zu fluffiger Mousse au Chocolat war alles dabei und Nirriti die zwar schon halb das Gefühl hatte, man müsse sie später aus der Halle schweben lassen, langte von allem möglichen gut zu, denn vieles hatte sie vorher noch nie probiert, so wie die Crème Brouillé oder eine Stück Tarte in der zu tausend Prozent Feuerwiskey drin war. Den Rest des Abends dachte Nirriti nicht mehr an die Gryffindor Jungs, auch nicht als der Aufmunterungszauber aufhörte zu wirken, dafür gab es zu viel Ablenkung und gelache an ihrem Tisch.

Als schlussendlich auch die Desserts verschwanden, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und begann seine Ansprache. Er sagte dass der West-Korridor im 3. Stock für alle Tabu sei, die nicht eines besonders schmerzhaften Todes sterben wollen, erklärte dass der Wald für alle Verboten war, dass die Quidditch Auswahl in zwei Wochen stattfände und erinnerte, dass Filch verbietet, dass man in den Korridoren Zauber anwendet. Soweit so toll, doch die Mienen der Lehrer am Lehrertisch verkrampften sich als der hakennasige Zauberer plötzlich alle dazu Aufforderte mit ihm das Schullied zu singen und seinen Zauberstab zog. Nirriti grinste, denn sie mochte es. Nicht weil es gut war, sondern so grausig, dass es schon lustig wurde.

"Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogy warty Hogwarts, teach us somerhing please!..."


	8. 7 Ungeduld

Als das Lied mit den Weasley Zwillingen endete, die es wie einen langsamen Trauermarsch angestimmt hatten, klatschte jedermann und der Schulleiter schickte sie alle ins Bett, also erhoben sich die Schüler an ihren Tischen. Die Erstklässler und Nirriti folgten den Vertrauensschülern aus der Großen Halle. Sie schritten auf die Große Treppe zu und sobald der erste diese erblickte, durchzog ein staunendes Raunen die Gruppe. Die Blicke wanderten von den hunderten Gemälden zu den tausenden Stufen und Treppen, die sich zu aller Verwunderung auch noch veränderten. Nirriti beobachtete nur die Gruppe von Gryffindors, die die Stufen hinauf stiegen und vergnügt schwazten. Ron und Harry unterhielten sich zufrieden und lachend, und als Ron und Nirriti's Blicke sich plötzlich durch Zufall kreuzten hob sie lächelnd die Hand zum Gruß. Ron zog jedoch nur hämisch die Augenbrauen hoch und ignorierte sie dann eiskalt. Nirriti durchzog es wie ein Eiskalter Schlag den sie zum erstarren brachte. "Vulpi, komm." hörte sie ihren Freund Draco und folgte ihm dann stumm als er sie am Umhang mit sich zog.

Die Gruppe lief die Treppen hinunter, zu den Kerkern, dann ein paar Gänge entlang und letztendlich blieben sie vor einer kahlen Wand stehen. Der Vertrauensschüler drehte sich um und erklärte "Hier hinter der Wand ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum. Um hinein zu kommen, müsst ihr ein Passwort sprechen, das regelmäßig geändert wird. Wenn es geändert wird, dann werdet ihr es erfahren" Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Wand und sprach klar und deutlich "reges serpentes" Nirriti unterdrückte ein kleines glucksen, denn sie fand das Passwort so überdimensional passend für das Haus Slytherin. Könige der Schlangen, wie hochmütig, Stolz und doch so wahr, denn immerhin war die Schlange ihr Wappentier.

Sie traten zusammen durch eine Türe die plötzlich in der Wand aufgetaucht war und fanden sich in einem großen, edlen und gemütlichen Raum wieder. Vor einem großen offenen Kamin, über dem ein großes gusseisernes Slytherinwappen prangerte und in dem ein warmes Feuer loderte, standen drei schicke schwarze Sofas und ein niedriger schwarzer Kaffeetisch auf dem zwei große Kerzenständer ihren Platz fanden. Das warme Licht aus dem Kamin duellierte sich mit kaltem, blau-grünen Licht, dass durch große und hohe Fenster, die offenbar die Sicht in den Schwarzen See frei gaben, hineinschimmerte. Des weiteren fand man weiter hinten im Gemeinschaftsraum einen zweiten Kamin mit warmen Feuer um das diesmal ein großes schwarzes Sofa und vier einzelne große Sessel standen. In verschiedenen Ecken standen zudem dunkle Tische und Stühle, an denen man entweder Spielen oder Arbeiten konnte. Außerdem fiel noch das Licht von großen silbernen Kronleuchtern mit magischen Kerzen auf große grün-silberne Teppiche, die so aussahen als wären tatsächlich dünne Fäden aus Smaragt und Silber dort eingewebt worden, die, wenn das Licht günstig darauf fiel, schimmerten.

Der Vertrauensschüler blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und zeigte dann auf einen großen Torbogen in der Wand durch den man Treppenstufen sehen konnte, die leicht nach oben gingen . "Dort geht es zu den Schlafsälen. Wenn ihr die Stufen hoch geht, dann teilt sich die Treppe irgendwann und an der Teilung steht ihr vor einer Tür. Dort befinden sich Mädchen und Jungen Badezimmer. Wenn ihr an der Teilung die linke Treppe weiter geht, dann kommt ihr zu den Jungenschlafsälen und rechts dann zu den der Mädchen.

Wenn ihr sonst noch fragen habt, dann stehen wir Vertrauensschüler gerne bereit." der Vertrauensschüler lächelte und kicherte kurz "Übrigens noch ein kleiner Fun Fact bevor ihr ins Bett geht: Salazar Slytherin hat den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem perpetuellen Illusionszauber belegt der verursacht wenn irgend jemand außenstehendes in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum eintritt, dieser für die Person richtig ungemütlich wirkt. Sie sehen zum Beispiel einen Haufen Spinnenweben in den Ecken und das Feuer ist grün." ein paar lachten gezwungen, der Rest zu dem auch Nirriti gehörte, ging einfach tonlos zu ihren Schlafsälen.

Ein paar wenige Stufen später wünschte Nirriti dem Malfoy eine gute Nacht und ging mit den anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang weiter bis sie vor einer Türe standen auf dieser "Erstklässler" in silbernen Lettern stand. Pansy Parkinson öffnete als erste die Tür und gab so die Sicht nach Innen frei. In einem großen, fünfeckigen Raum standen große Himmel-betten mit schlichten grünen Vorhängen. Neben diesen befanden sich Nachttische, am Fußende jeweils ihre Koffer und in der Mitte dein großer, schicker Ofen mit silbernen Ornamenten.

Als Nirriti ihren Koffer ausfindig machte, eilte sie darauf zu und öffnete ihn. Sofort kam etwas flauschiges daraus hervor gesprungen und landete auf des Mädchen Schulter. "Maha! Na hast du mich in den wenigen Stunden, vermisst?" Maha begann zu Schnurren und schmiegte sich an das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen als Antwort. "Sprichst du mit Tieren, Black?" ertönte die gehässige Stimme von Pansy hinter ihr. Wie aus Reflex schloss sie ihren Koffer und zog an einer kleinen Lasche, die den Tarnmodus auch für Zauberer aktiviert. Dann stand sie auf mit ihrer Katze auf dem Arm. "Ja, ich spreche mit meiner Katze. Die ist ein intelligenterer Gesprächspartner als du es jemals sein wirst, Pansen!" daraufhin wurde Pansy rot und zog ihren Zauberstab. Nirriti tat es ihr gleich doch als sie den ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Gegnerin erblickte, konnte sie nicht anders als in hallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Nirriti konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Pansy sie zu einem echten Duell herausvordern wollte. Was bitte möchte sie denn Unternehmen? Sie mit Funken besprühen? Der Gedanke war einfach zu lächerlich. Die Drei umstehenden Mädchen sahen irritiert aus und auch Pansy war sichtlich angefressen dass sie nicht ernst genommen wurde, also hob sie ihren Stab und rief "Tarantalegra" Ein Blitz wurde aus der Spitze von Pansy's Zauberstab geschossen doch die angegriffene reagierte blitzschnell und Blockierte "Protego!" Der Tanzfluch prallte an einem magischen Schild ab und traf dafür Millicent Bullstrode, die sofort unkontrolliert anfing zu tanzen. Der Anblick war so Lachhaft dass jetzt alle außer Millicent anfingen zu lachen, bis sie förmlich flehte dass jemand den Fluch aufhob. Die Mädchen sahen sich alle gegenseitig an. Keiner außer Nirriti schien den Gegenzauber zu kennen also waltete sie ihres Amtes. "Finite". Millicent bedankte sich und konnte nun auch endlich darüber Lachen.

Als sich alle anfingen Bettfertig zu machen und zum Bad zu verschwinden blieb Nirriti noch etwas zurück um unentdeckt ihren Koffer zu öffnen doch als Pansy Parkinson gehen wollte, drehte sie sich nochmal um "Tut mir leid Nirriti Black, ich wollte nur testen wie du so drauf bist." sie kicherte "du hast bestanden. Jetzt weiss ich warum Draco so an dir hängt" und verschwand in der Tür. Konfus starrte das Mädchen zur Tür und dann zu Maha die sich auf Nirriti's Bett in Sicherheit gebracht hatte "Was meint sie? Ist sie jetzt mein Feind oder doch mein Freund?" Maha stellte die Ohren auf und legte schlicht den Kopf zur Seite. "Natürlich. Von dir kann ich auch keine Antwort erwarten und selbst wenn du mir eine geben würdest, würde ich..." plötzlich hatte Nirriti die ultimative Idee und beschloss sich noch diese Nacht in die Bibliothek zu schleichen.

Einige Zeit später, lag die Slytherin im Bett und hörte auf die Atmungen ihrer Mitschülerinnen. Also sie sich sicher sein konnte dass alle schlufen, kletterte sie aus ihrem Bett und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Leisen Schrittes verließ sie den Schlafsaal und schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um, ob die Luft rein war, und das war es, also verschwand sie in die Kerker. Ab dort war äußerste Vorschicht geboten, denn die Korridore wurden Nachts von Geistern, Lehrern, Mr. Filch und Mrs. Norris, seiner Katze, patroulliert. Und wenn man auf den Poltergeist Peeves traf, dann konnte man nurnoch beten.

Sie hatte den Zauberstab stets mit Lumos erhoben und schob sich leise um jede Ecke. Einmal wäre sie beinahe Peeves begegnet, doch sie konnte noch rechtzeitig Nox zaubern und sich in eine Ecke drücken, bevor er sie entdecken konnte. Zum Glück hielt der Poltergeist sich nicht lange in dem Korridor auf und Nirriti konnte fortschreiten. Es dauerte eine kleine Weile bis sie schlussendlich die Bibliothek betrat. Leichtfüßig suchte die Slytherin einige Regale ab, doch fand nicht das was sie suchte. Frustriert schob sie das letzte Buch zurück ins Regal und ihre Augen flackerten zur verbotenen Abteilung. Konnte es wirklich..? Sinn machen würde es ja, wenn man genauer darüber nach dachte. Dort war mit Sicherheit was sie suchte, doch sollte sie es wagen? Wenn sie in ihrer ersten Nacht in der Bibliothek erwischt würde, könnte sie noch eine gute Ausrede finden, es sei denn Filch findet sie. Aber in der verbotenen Abteilung hilft auch die Ausrede, dass sie 'Angst hatte, sich morgen zu blamieren und nach einer Art !Zaubertrank brauen für Dumme! Buch gesucht hatte, nicht mehr'. Unsicher schaute sich Nirriti um, überlegte, und lief dann trotzdem schnellen Schrittes in die verbotene Abteilung. Sie las nur im Vorbeigehen die Titel der Bücher, denn man konnte spüren, dass die meisten Bücher dort voller dunkler Magie sind, was ein wenig Anspannung in dem Mädchen auslöste. Als sie den Titel eines Verwandlungsbuches las, blieb sie stehen und zog dieses vorsichtig aus seinem Regal. Eine leichte Staubbriese schwebte zu Boden als Nirriti das Buch öffnete und suchte. Tatsache, das war was sie gesucht hatte. Die Schwarzhaarige tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf einzelne Seiten des Buches und flüsterte "Gemino" doch nichts passierte, denn Nirriti hatte diesen Zauber noch nicht oft geübt, also wiederholte sie sich konzentrierend. "Gemino!" wieder Nichts. "Gemino!!" Schon wieder nichts. Seltsam. Die Seiten die sie angetippt hatten kopierten sich einfach nich, doch plötzlich erschauderte die Slytherin, denn just in dem Moment, da sie realisierte, dass offenbar eine Art Kopierschutz auf dem Buch lag, ertönte die Stimme von Flich in der Stille der Dunkelheit. "Wer ist da?!- such ihn meine Süße!" In aller Hast tat sie etwas, wofür sie sich unter normalen umständen liebend gerne hätte selbst an Filch ausgeliefert. Sie riss einfach die Seiten heraus, schob hektisch das Buch zurück und flüsterte "Nox" während sie die Beine in die Hand nahm. Verblüffenderweise schaffte sie es aus der Bibliothek zu fliehen, obwohl sie beinahe versehentlich Mrs. Norris einen heftigen tritt verpasst hätte. Und hätte sie ihr nicht noch im Vorbeirennen einen kleinen Verwirrungszauber auf sie gefeuert, wäre die Katze ihr sicher noch ewig gefolgt. Nirriti rannte nun einige Korridore entlang bis sie schlussendlich vor einem Gemälde stand auf dem eine Obstschale abgebildet war.


	9. 8 Hauselfen und der Plan

Das Gemälde hatte sie schon öfter gesehen und dachte, dass dies vielleicht einen Geheimgang verbirgt. Warum sonst sollte ein Gemälde von einer Obstschale ausgerechnet dort hängen- Einsam in einem Gang sehr weit in den unteren Stockwerken?

Nirriti trat vor es und murmelte "Alohomora"- Nichts geschah. Dann fuhr sie über mit den Fingern über das Gemälde. Als sie über die Birne fuhr, meinte sie dass diese sich bewegt hatte, also tat sie es noch einmal. Jetzt wurde deutlich, es war keine Einbildung. Und auch das Geräusch von sich nährenden Schritten war definitiv keine Einbildung, also "kitzelte" Nirriti hastig die Birne, die sich kugelte und einen Türgriff frei gab. Sie ergriff ihn, öffnete die Tür und zog sie hinter sich wieder zu. Einen Moment lauschte das Mädchen ob sie die Schritte noch hörte, doch nichts. Erleichtert drehte sie sich jetzt um und schaute sich um.

Sie war nicht in einem Gang. Auf dem ersten Blick sah es so aus als wäre sie in der großen Halle, weil dort in einem großen Raum, exakt wie in der großen Halle, vier lange Tische und einen, am Kopfende quer stehenden,

großen Tisch standen. Doch als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie, dass dies eine gigantische Küche war. Sie wollte sich gerade etwas umsehen, als sich etwas bewegte die Slytherin sich erschrak, "Tut mir leid, Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur schon mal für morgen lernen! In Ruhe!" und log. "Miss müssen sich nicht entschuldigen! Können wir Miss etwas zu essen oder zu trinken bringen?" ertönte eine piepsige Stimme und verwundert schaute sich das Mädchen um. Auf ihrer Augenhöhe befand sich niemand also sah sie hinunter und entdeckte zu ihrer Verblüffung ein paar Hauselfen, die sie musterten. Nirriti atmete erleichtert auf und ging in die Hocke um besser mit ihnen reden zu können. Bisher kannte das Black Mädchen nur einen einzigen Hauselfen und zwar Dobby, der bei der Familie Malfoy lebt...und leidet. Dobby wird von den Malfoys mies behandelt, außer von Draco, der war nur manchmal schlecht zu ihm, wenn er auch mies gelaunt war. "Hallo, Ich bin Nirriti. Ihr werdet mich hoffentlich nicht verpetzen, oder?" Die Hauselfen schüttelten ihre Köpfe und die Black lächelte "Danke." Da fiel ihr gerade im passenden Moment wieder ein, dass sie den Hauselfen auftragen wollte, Mittags und Nachts ihre Tiere zu Füttern. "Ich hab da eine kleine Bitte an euch." die Hauselfen hörten interessiert zu "Mein Koffer im Slytherin Mädchenschlafsaal ist innen magisch vergrößert und dort Leben ein paar Tiere drinnen. Wärt ihr so freundlich und könntet die für mich Füttern? Ich habe nämlich leider nicht immer die Zeit dafür." Die Elfen sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an als stritten sie darum wer den Job übernehmen dürfe. Das war ein ungewohnter Anblick, denn diese Hauselfen hier, schienen wirklich gerne in Hogwarts zu dienen und so war dem Mädchen so hoch motivierte Elfen befremdlich doch sagte nichts und beobachtete nur. Dann nickten sie sich an und ein Elf sprach für alle während er sich verbeugte "Es wird uns eine Ehre sein sich um eure Tiere zu kümmern, Miss." Nirriti lächelte nun noch breiter "Dann wäre ich über ein Glas Kürbissaft sehr dankbar und darf ich mich eventuell hier kurz-" Plötzlich hörte Nirriti wie eine Tür ins Schloss fiel und die schlimmstmöglichen Szenerien schossen durch ihre Gedanken. Ein eiskalter Schauer rollte ihren Rücken hinunter und ihr Herz schien nicht mehr zu schlagen.

/Jetzt ist es vorbei. Aus und vorbei./ dachte sich die Slytherin und wagte sich nicht auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen.

Dann ertönte eine Stimme durch die Stille die sich ausgebreitet hatte und ließ Nirriti zusammen zucken "Hallo!" Diese Stimme. Sie klang weiblich und jung. Sehr jung. Sogar etwas schrill.

Nirriti wurde klar, dass diese Stimme weder Filch, noch einem Lehrer gehörte und sie konnte ihr Herz langsam wieder schlagen fühlen.

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte erleichtert, dass diese Stimme zu einem kleinen weiblichen Hauselfen gehörte.

"Hallo.." antwortete Nirriti freundlich und erleichtert. Sie entspannte sich und lief hinüber zu einem der Tische wo sie sich auf die Platte setzte. " Danke!" Die Slytherin nahm den Saft entgegen den ihr eine Hauselfe gebracht hatte. Diese verbeugte sich und ging wieder während sich Nirriti über ihre Kopien beugte und sie genau studierte. Sie brauchte dafür einen Zauber und einen Trank, der aus allerlei krassen Zutaten bestand. Nach einiger Zeit sah sie auf ihre Uhr und erkannte, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war.

Und entschied zu ihrem Schlafsaal zurück zu kehren. Der erste Tag hatte sie doch schon ziemlich geschafft. Es ist so krass viel auf einmal passiert, was allerdings auch so ziemlich ihre eigene Schuld war. Was konnte sie denn auch nicht ein mal abwarten und statt sofort, einfach irgendwann in den kommenden Tagen in die Verbotene Abteilung schleichen...oder generell erst einmal richtig über ihr Vorhaben nachdenken? Nein..das passte nicht zu ihr.

Als der nächste Morgen herein brach war Nirriti schon lange nicht mehr am schlafen. Sie war so aufgeregt auf den ersten Schultag und ihre Unternehmung, dass sie kaum wirklich geschlafen hatte- maximal eine Stunde. Stattdessen verbrachte sie die Zeit in ihrem Koffer, wo sie plante wie und wo sie die ganzen Zutaten für den _Animagustrank_ herbekommen würde. Den Zauber hatte sie zwar angefangen zu lernen, doch er machte ihr seltsamerweise eine Menge Schwierigkeiten. UTZ-Niveau ist eben nicht umsonst das schwerste in Hogwarts und auch dass sie nicht prüfen konnte, ob es funktionierte, da es ohne den Trank so oder so keine Wirkung zeigte nagte an ihrem Ego. Irgendwann gab sie fürs erste gefrustet auf und ging dann ins Bett. Als es eine Stunde vor Aufstehzeit war, war sie allerdings schon wieder wach und ging eine Runde schwimmen um wach zu werden und machte sich dann fertig um Frühstücken zu gehen. Als sie aus ihrem Koffer stieg, schaute sie ein irritiertes Augenpaar an. Pansy war schon wach und zog sich gerade an. "Black? Was tust du in deinem Koffer?" Das war sicher ein herrlich dämliches Bild für jemanden der nicht wusste, dass der Koffer von innen größer war. Nirriti schaute die schwarzhaarige mit dem Hundegesicht an, legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen "Shhh..", sah sich um und sprang dann leichtfüßig und mit einem Satz aus der Öffnung. Pansy, immer noch verwirrt, trat etwas näher doch die Black machte vor ihrer Nase die Klappe zu und verriegelte den Koffer. Nur sie und die Hauselfen kannten den Code. Enttäuscht zog Pansy sich zurück, doch das Mädchen war nicht dumm, sie wusste, dass es nichts brächte Nirriti zu zwingen das Geheimnis des Koffers aufzulösen.


	10. 9 Kontra

Nachdem die Black den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, gefühlt als eine der ersten verlassen hatte, begab sie sich zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Dort waren auch erst wenige Anwesend. Auch wenn die Chance geringfügig war, dass überhaupt einer da war, den sie sehen wollte, spähte sie hinüber zum Gryffindor Tisch. Niemand war da.

Nirriti lächelte erleichtert doch es verblasste gleich wieder, als sie Richtung des Portals sah durch das eben in diesem Moment Ron und Harry eintraten. Irgendwie hoffte Nirriti, dass die beiden sie nur im Stress und der Aufregung des Vorabends so abweisend waren, also lächelte sie die beiden an und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Dennoch gingen die beiden an ihr vorbei als wäre sie Luft, sie grüßten ihre Hauskollegen und setzten sich ein paar wenige Plätze weiter. Lediglich Harry Potter schenkte ihr ein schwaches Mundwinkelzucken im Vorbeigehen.

Nirriti nahm niedergeschlagen ihre Hand runter und sah zu den Jungs "Ja gut..ich eh.." In diesem Moment kam rettender Weise ihr Hauskollege, Blaise Zabini, in die Halle geschritten, also hatte sie eine Entschuldigung gefunden dafür, dass sie vom Gryffindor-Tisch verschwinden wollte "..Ah da ist Blaise ja." Und weg war Nirriti Black, die sich dann bei ihrem Hauskollegen einhakte und sie zusammen zum Slytherin Tisch gingen. Obwohl Blaise etwas verwirrt zu sein schien, stellte er keine Fragen sondern legte noch einen obendrauf und zog Nirriti in eine fette Bärenumarmung, was leicht war, da der dunkelhäutige, schöne Junge fast einen Kopf größer war als das Mädchen, der die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Nirriti wusste nicht was das sollte, aber immerhin war sie gerettet. Einige Minuten später kamen dann auch die restlichen Slytherin Erstklässler und Draco, der sich zu ihnen Gesellte "Morgen Vulpi, morgen Blaise" Blaise Zabini nickte nur denn er hatte den Mund voller Avocado Toast. Nirriti umarmte er "Morgen, Draco" Dieser setzte sich und musterte seine Freundin kurz. "Was hast du?" Sie konnte ihm nichts vor machen, er kannte sie einfach zu gut. Der Blick des Mädchens flackerte kurz zu den Gryffindors hinüber was dem Malfoy natürlich nicht entging. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich "Was haben sie getan?" er sah auch Blaise fragend an doch dieser zuckte unwissend mit den Achseln und schlürfte elegant seinen Tee.

"Sie mögen mich nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich weil ich eine Slytherin bin" Draco's Blick wurde sanfter. "Es ist nicht möglich dich nicht zu mögen." Nirriti schnaubte ungläubig /Er hat Recht. Ich habe sie gestern erst kennengelernt und doch mag ich sie jetzt schon mehr als jeden anderen hier...seltsam/ bei Blaise' Gedanken musste sie dann doch schmunzeln und bald schon konnten die beiden Jungs und auch Pansy Parkinson, die sich irgendwann auch zu ihr gesetzt hatte, sie ablenken.

Nirriti schaute auf ihren Stundenplan. Es war Montag also hatten sie als erstes Zaubertränke mit...den Gryffindors. Ihr wisch kurzzeitig die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Sie würde jetzt nicht nur Unterricht bei ihrem Ziehvater haben, sondern auch noch zusammen mit denen die sie ignorieren. Na ganz super. "Wir haben übrigens gleich Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor" sagte sie schlicht, stand auf, denn sie war fertig, und ging. "Ich gehe mein Zeug holen, sehen uns gleich in Zaubertränke" Das war gelogen und das war auch offensichtlich, denn sie hatte ihr Schulzeug schon dabei, aber das interessierte sie gerade nicht. Sie wollte nur vor dem Unterricht noch kurz ihre Ruhe haben. Sobald sie aus der Halle war, rannte sie. Sie rannte in die nicht in die Kerker und auch nicht die Treppen hinauf, sondern gerade in die nächste Besenkammer.

Sie setzte sich dort hin, in die Dunkelheit, schloss ihre Augen und atmete. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Der ganze Schlafmangel schien sie empfindlich zu machen. /Reiß dich zusammen, Nirriti. Du hast doch sonst noch alles alleine überstanden./ diese Worte wiederholte sie in ihrem Kopf wie ein Mantra und merkte dann nicht, dass sie einnickte. Super gemacht, Nirriti. Echt klasse.

Einige Zeit verstrich ehe sie wieder aufwachte. In aller Seelenruhe streckte sie sich und bekam 'nur' einen winzigen Herzinfarkt als sie die Uhrzeit sah. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen rannte sie dann zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Ein weiterer Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie um 10 Minuten zu spät war aber das würde sie hoffentlich einfach mit gutem mit arbeiten wieder gut machen. Ohne zu klopfen betrat sie das Klassenzimmer und spürte auch sofort alle Blicke auf sich ruhen, sie ignorierte diese sie so gut es ging auf ihrem weg nach vorne, um sich neben ihren besten Freund zu setzen. "Ahh..Schön dass sie uns ebenfalls mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Miss Black" Nirriti schaute durch den Raum und erblickte Severus, der vor Harry und Hermine stand. "Guten Morgen, Professor. Ich entschuldige meine Verspätung." Severus sah sie hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an "Nun, da sie es wohl nicht als nötig erachten, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, können sie mir bestimmt eine Antwort auf meine Frage geben, die Mr. Potter hier jedenfalls nicht beantworten konnte." Nirritis Blick flackerte kurzweilig zu Harry hinüber, der ihr einen für sie undefinierbaren Blick zu warf. Es war eine Mischung aus "Verzeihung", "Du schaffst das" und "Schau mich nicht an". Dann sah sie ihren Ziehvater und Lehrer herausfordernd an "Ich höre." sein Blick verfinsterte sich auf ihre Frechheit in einem solchen Ton mit ihm zu reden. "Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss Asphodill Wurzel hinzugebe?" War das ein Scherz? So etwas fragt er einen Erstklässler der bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist? Ihre Antwort kam jedoch wie aus der Pistole geschossen "Den Trank der lebenden Toten. Richtig gebraut versetzt es den Trinker in einen so tiefen Schlaf dass es scheint als wäre er gestorben" die ganze klasse schien dem Spektakel zu folgen. "Richtig. Nun sagen sie mir, wo sollte ich suchen um einen Bezoar zu beschaffen?" Nirritis Blick wurde immer herausfordernder "Suchen sie im Magen einer Ziege. Der Stein ist recht nützlich, da er sie vor den meisten Giften rettet, Sir." Jetzt entfernte sich der Lehrer von Harry und lief langsam in ihre Richtung, die Augen immer noch auf sie fixiert "Und was, Miss Black, ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfs Wurz?" Nirriti schnaufte belustigt "Das ist eine Fangfrage, Professor, denn wie sie wissen: Eisenhut ist schlicht eine andere Bezeichnung für Wolfs Wurz. Und nun habe ich eine Frage für sie." Der Professor hob wieder die Augenbrauen zum Zeichen, dass er ihr zuhörte. "Nun. Dass ich dies mit Leichtigkeit beantworten konnte, habe ich dem richtigen Mentor zu verdanken, aber wie sollte ein Junge, der bei magieverabscheuenden Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, leider unwissend dass Zauberei überhaupt existiert, in der Lage sein dies zu beantworten?"

Der Professor stand nun so nah bei ihr, dass sie die Finsternis in seinen Augen sehen konnte, doch sie blieb standhaft. Das war die Rache dafür dass er sie ignoriert hatte. "Miss Black, ihre versuche Mr. Potter in Schutz zu nehmen sind rührend, doch hätte er es als nötig empfunden, vor dem Start des Jahres mal ein Buch aufzuschlagen, hätte er die Fragen beantworten können." Nun war Nirriti es die ihre Augenbrauen hob "Ein Buch aufschlagen ist eine Sache, es auswendig zu lernen ist die andere. Nicht jeder ist in der Lage in einem Monat seine gesamten Schulbücher auswendig aufzusagen" Mit diesen Worten trat sie an Severus Snape vorbei, wobei sie im Vorbeigehen meinte, ein winziges schmunzeln aufflackern gesehen zu haben, und sie setzte sich. "Nun gut, Miss Black. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin für die richtigen Antworten. Noch einmal 5 Punkte für ihren Einsatz einem Mitschüler gegenüber, aber ich ziehe ihnen die 5 Punkte wieder ab, für ihre freche Zunge." Nun wandte sich Severus ab und ging Richtung Pult "Und warum schreibt sich keiner die Antworten auf?!" mit diesen Worten entstand ein allgemeines kurzes Gemurmel und dann erfüllte das Kratzen von Federkiel auf Pergament den gesamten Raum.

Draco gab Nirriti unter ihrem Tisch ein "Low-Five" und dann schrieben sie ebenfalls.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief recht Ereignislos. Sie sollten in Partnerarbeit eine einfache Schrumpflösung brauen. Die von Nirriti und Draco war perfekt geworden und hatte ganz knapp die annährend perfekte Mixtur von Hermine Granger und Kaera O'Neill geschlagen. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen den Tränken war, dass es keinen gab. Severus mochte nur die Gryffindors nicht. Dafür hatte Slytherin nochmal 10 Punkte bekommen und Gryffindor zu Nirritis Verwunderung auch 5 Punkte "Für den nicht gänzlich schlechten Ansatz". Warum 'zu ihrer Verwunderung'? Eben weil Severus den Gryffindors normalerweise NIE Hauspunkte gab. Dieser Umstand war allgemein hin bekannt.

Nach Zaubertränke hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick der ihnen den Wingardium Leviosa beibringen wollte und Nirriti so erfuhr, dass sie nie den Zauberstab komplett korrekt gehalten hatte. Mit der Erkenntnis gelang es ihr, den Zauber zu optimieren. Am Ende der Stunde führte, statt ihr, Draco den Zauber vor und zeigte so, dass er ihn konnte, darauf bekamen sie wieder 5 Punkte für Slytherin.

Dann kam die Mittagspause und nach einer grauenvollen Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Quirrel, der einen mit seinen ganzen und der Panik vor so ziemlich allem, ziemlich nervte. Danach gab es eine interessante Stunde Verwandlung und nach einer dreckigen Stunde Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws zusammen, hatten sie Frei. Eines stand nun fest: Nirriti war definitiv kein Freund von Kräuterkunde. Sie verstand nicht, wie es Leute geben kann, die gerne in Erde herum buddeln und am Ende noch kein Problem damit haben nach eben dieser, Schweiß und Drachenmist zu stinken. Auch konnte sie sich partout nicht die Eigenschaften von den Pflanzen merken. Sie konnte nur sagen, welches Gewächs für Zaubertränke benutzt werden kann, aber das wurde dort nicht wirklich gefragt.


	11. 10 Zwilling?

Die kommenden Tage verliefen ohne größere Ereignisse. Die junge Slytherin lernte und lachte zusammen mit den anderen ihres Hauses, so geschah es, dass Draco, Pansy, Blaise und Nirriti zu einem Quartett aus guten Freunden wurden. Crabbe und Goyle waren als Dracos Anhängsel natürlich auch fast immer dabei, doch so schmerzhaft die Wahrheit für die beiden wäre, würde man es ihnen sagen und Nirriti war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt verstehen würden, sie waren zwar eine Art Freunde, aber sie konnten sich bei bestem Willen nicht an ihren Diskussionen beteiligen. Die Beiden waren einfach zu dumm und ehrlich gesagt in Nirritis Augen nur gut als Bodyguards. Klingt das herablassend? Ja. Ist Nirriti manchmal herablassend? Ja. Manchmal unabsichtlich, manchmal absichtlich.

Auch Nirritis Enttäuschung gegenüber Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, die immer noch so taten, als wären sie sich fremd, wuchs mit jedem Tag und sie hatte das Gefühl so eine kleine Abneigung gegen das gesamte Haus Gryffindor zu entwickeln. Wären die Weasley Zwillinge nicht, die sie eben nicht wie Luft behandelten und stattdessen hin und wieder zu ihr kamen, nur um einen ihrer neuen Witze zu erzählen, dann wäre sie schon längst dem Hass verfallen.

An dem ersten Samstag, den sie in Hogwarts verbrachte, lag Nirriti spät Abends im Bett. Wach und hungrig. Sie hatte beim Abendessen nicht viel gegessen, weil sie keinen Hunger hatte, doch dies büßte sie jetzt indem sich ihr Magen anfühlte als wäre dort einfach nur ein gewaltiges Loch und knurrte so laut, dass Nirriti irgendwann sogar Angst bekam, es könnte ihre Kameradinnen aufwecken, da nun ihr Magen und Milicent Bullstrodes Schnarchen im Kanon ertönten.

Irgendwann gab sie sich geschlagen, stand auf und schlich keine 5 Minuten später in den Schatten der Korridore entlang, auf dem Weg in die Küche. Die Zwillinge hatten ihr mal erzählt, dass sie selbst hin und wieder dort hin gingen um Essen zu bekommen. Die beiden Chaos-Zwillinge waren manchmal echt Gold wert und insgeheim dachte Nirriti von ihnen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit sogar echte Genies waren, es jedoch nicht zeigen wollten. Mehr als einmal musste die Slytherin sich vor einem Geist verstecken und mehr als ein mal wäre sie wegen ihres grummelnden Magens beinahe ertappt worden, doch, wie auch immer und nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, erreichte sie das Portrait, das den Eingang zur Küche versperrte. Sie kitzelte die Birne und trat ein.

"Hallo Hauselfen. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht..." die Slytherin stockte, denn als sie sich umdrehte nachdem sie das Portrait geschlossen hatte, hatte sie kurz das seltsame Gefühl in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Ihr Spiegelbild hatte allerdings ein wenig längere Haare als sie und es war definitiv dünner und größer. Hatte sie womöglich einen Zwilling von dem sie nichts wusste? "Wer..?" fing das Original an doch ihr gegenüber hob die Hand als wolle sie sie zum schweigen bringen. Eine unangenehme und seltsame Stille breitete sich um die beiden herum aus, in der sie nichts anderes taten als sich anzustarren. Plötzlich war durch die ganze Halle ein übertrieben lautes Grummeln zu vernehmen. Nirritis Magen meinte zu rebellieren und sie selbst lief scharlachrot an. "Sorry. Aber ich habe so ein klein wenig Hunger"

die Andere, welche eine Gryffindor zu sein schien, wegen der kleinen Löwen auf ihrem Pyjama, konnte nicht anders und musste lachen "ein klein wenig?" Die Black lächelte und ging an der anderen vorbei als wäre nichts gewesen "Ich bin übrigens Nirriti Black, Slytherin" stelle sie sich nebenher vor während sie einen Hauselfen bat ihr etwas zu essen zu machen.

"Ich bin Kaera O'Neill, Gryffindor. Freut mich" ertönte ihre Stimme freundlich. Moment. "Kaera O'Neill? Ich hab dich in Zaubertränke gesehen." Stellte sie fest "Snape hat dir und Granger Hauspunkte gegeben. Wieso?" Kaera zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich über ein Marmeladen-Brot her, das eine Elfe ihr gebracht hatte. "Hey, mach langsam sonst beißt du dir noch in die Finger" murmelte die Black, welche immer von Rowena und den Malfoys getadelt wurde, wenn sie sich nicht an die Etikette gehalten hatte. Die Gryffindor funkelte sie an wie ein Raubtier was Nirritis arme sich ergebend in die Luft schnellen lies. "Ruhig, Löwe" lachte sie und wandte sich ebenfalls ihrem Essen zu, denn ihr Magen ertönte ein weiteres mal. Eine Weile lang saßen sie zusammen, fast schon vertraut als kannten sie sich seid Jahren und lachten und erzählten sich Geschichten von ihrer beiden Herkunft. So erfuhr Nirriti, dass Kaera zuerst überlegt hatte, den Brief von Hogwarts abzulehnen, sich dann dennoch um entschieden hatte. Weshalb sagte sie nicht. Dafür erzählte Nirriti ihr von ihrer Herkunft und auch, dass sie im Moment ein etwas schwieriges Bild von Gryffindor bekommt, obwohl sie einfach nur Frieden haben und sich mit allen vertragen möchte.

"Und warum bekommst du dieses Bild von uns?" Nirriti überlegte ob sie ihr das mit Harry und Ron erzählen sollte, immerhin kannten sie sich gerade erst mal für einige Minuten. Doch am Ende entschied sie sich dennoch dafür, denn Kaeras Augen hatten sie machtlos werden lassen. Nirriti wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte das Gefühl dass sie diesen Augen nichts verschweigen konnte. Als Nirriti also die Geschichte zum Ende gebracht hatte, stand die Gryffindor plötzlich und unerwartet auf. Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht und ohne auch nur dem kleinsten 'Auf Wiedersehen' ging sie dann durch das Portrait und war verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur eine irritierte und verwunderte Slytherin.


	12. 11 Ort des Friedens

Beim Abendessen des nächsten Tages saßen Nirriti, Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Crabbe und Goyle vergnügt zusammen als plötzlich ein Papierflieger auf der Slytherin ihren Kopf landete. Blaise, ganz der Gentleman der er war überreichte ihr dann diesen mit einem hübschen lächeln.

Nirriti schmunzelte und nahm den, wie sie erkannte, gefalteten Brief lächelnd an. Draco musterte ihn hingegen kritisch "Wer schreibt dir denn, Vulpi?" /Hast du nen Verehrer schon am 1. Tag hier?/(D) Darauf musste sie kichern. Der Gedanke war ihr doch schon sehr absurd also öffnete sie ihn einfach und las.

Hey Black,

Komm mal rüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, ist wichtig.

Ich wusste nicht wie ich bei den Slytherins

Willkommen geheißen werde als "Hausfeindin"

Deswegen der Flieger.

Kaera :)

"Und? Hat die kleine Black einen Verehrer?" scherzte Pansy kichernd doch Nirriti prustete los. Ihre Antwort bestand förmlich aus Sarkasmus. "Ja Pansy, du hast recht. Er ist von meinem Verehrer. Hier steht, dass er unsterblich in mich verliebt ist und will, dass ich jetzt zu ihm komme damit wir eine überglückliche große Familie gründen." Bei diesen Worten stand sie auf und wandte sich mit einer theatralischen Bewegung von ihnen ab -die Blicke aller ignorierend- und ging strickt zum Gryffindor-Tisch wo Kaera schon auf sie wartete. Spätestens da hatten sie verstanden, dass die Slytherin sie verarscht hatte.

"Kaera O'Neill? Was gibt's so wichtiges?" alles was die Gryffindor tat war Grinsen "Hat man dir ne Ganzkörperklammer verpasst?" sie schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete der Slytherin sich umzudrehen was sie auch tat. Dort wo vorher mit Sicherheit niemand war, standen nun Harry und Ron. Sollte das ein Scherz sein? Was wollen die denn jetzt?

Bevor Nirriti auch nur etwas sagen konnte, ergriff der Weasley das Wort. "Ehm..Weißt du..wir..ich.. hatte im Zug erst gedacht dass du anders wärst als die anderen Blacks und nicht nach Slytherin kommst, so wie so gut wie alle die später böse wurden und..." Die Slytherin verschränkte finsteren Blickes die Arme "Komm zum Punkt Ronald Weasley." ihre Stimme klang wie ein Donnerschlag und schon waren sie Vier der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit in der großen Halle und sogar Dumbledore und Snape sahen zu ihnen hinüber.

Ron wurde knallrot im Gesicht und rieb sich peinlich berührt und nach Worten ringend, den Nacken.

"Ich... es..." plötzlich schnitt Harry ihm ins Wort "Es tut uns leid, dass wir dich ignoriert haben, Nirriti. Das war dumm von uns." Mit diesen Worten hatte das Mädchen beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet, weshalb ihr die Röte ins sonst so blasse Gesicht stieg und ihr der Mund aufklappte. Sprachlos.

Dann wurde auf einmal die Stille von der Stimme Dumbledores durchbrochen "Und wieder einmal wurde ich in meiner Überzeugung gestärkt, dass nicht das Haus oder die Familie zu der man gehört entscheidet mit wem man befreundet ist, sondern jeder für sich selbst und wieviel ein jeder für so eine Freundschaft leistet. Manchmal genügen nur wenige Worte um sogar aus Gryffindor und Slytherin wieder Freunde zu machen." Dann klatschte er in die Hände und auch die ganze Halle tat es ihm Gleich. Ein Blick zum Lehertisch genügte um festzustellen, dass Snape die Ansichten vom Schulleiter nicht Teile, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie umarmte Ron und Harry und zog auch Kaera mit, da sie offensichtlich Schuld an dem ganzen hatte.

Abends dann durfte sich Nirriti eine Art Standpauke von Draco anhören, dass sie sich mit Blutsverrätern abgab und so weiter, doch Nirriti hörte ihm kaum zu. Sie lag auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und döste mit einem Verwandlungsbuch auf dem Bauch ganz leicht dahin. Bis ihr plötzlich ein Gedanke kam und sie wieder kerzengerade dort saß.

"Draco! Halt die Klappe und komm mit"

sie stand auf, packte ihren Freund bei der Hand und zog ihn dann mit sich. "Vulpi? Was-" sie zog ihn weiter die Treppen hoch, am Bad vorbei und weiter hoch in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsääle. "Vulpi, ich darf hier nicht hoch" Das Mädchen winkte nur ab und ging weiter "Ich hab ganz vergessen dir was zu zeigen."

Keine Minute später standen die beiden vor Nirritis Bett und schauten auf ihren Koffer

"Aha. Sehr spannend, Vulpi." Die Hexe verdrehte die Augen "Nein, warte." sie kniete sich hin und flüsterte leise ihr Passwort, woraufhin das Schloss auf ging und sie den Deckel öffnete.

"Komm!" sprach sie dann und trat in den Koffer wo sie eine Leiter hinunter rutschte. Der blonde dagegen starrte jetzt unentwegt auf den Koffer "Wie?"

Nirritis drängende Stimme ertönte vom inneren "Jetzt komm schon!" also tat der Malfoy es ihr jetzt gleich und stieg die Leiter hinab.

Unten angekommen schaute er sich staunend um "Was zur Hölle?.." Die Schwarzhaarige Grinste "Das einzige was mich davon abhalten würde, das zu meiner Wohnung zu machen, ist die Tatsache, dass ich kein Bad habe. Aber dafür hab ich einen Swimmingpool." Bei dem Wort 'Swimmingpool' sah der Junge sich um "Swimmingpool ?" Sie kicherte, zog ihn weiter in ihr perfekt ordentliches Schlaf/ Arbeitszimmer und zeigte dann durch die Balkontür in den Garten. Der Junge der noch kurz den 2. Raum musterte, schaute nun hinaus und seine Kinnlade landete gefühlt auf dem Boden "Da ist ein Garten in deinem Koffer.." er öffnete die Tür und beim heraustreten sah er ein paar Hirsche und Füchse in einer Baumgruppe verschwinden und dann erblickte er den Bambuswald und die roten Toris neben einem großen und tiefen Swimmingpool "Da ist...eine fast ganze Wohnung mit Garten in dem schei* Tiere wohnen in deinem Koffer!!Vulpi... wie?!" Das Mädchen lachte "Ausdehnungszauber, honey! Rowenas Abschiedsgeschenk an mich und du weißt ja wie sie ist."

Das Draco bei ihrem Spitznamen für ihn rot wurde, bekam sie nicht mit, denn sie wurde plötzlich von mehreren roten Fellbällen überrannt. "H-Hey!" sie fiel auf ihren Hintern und konnte so nicht mehr verhindern, dass ein paar weiße Schnauzen ihr durchs Gesicht leckten "D..Die Füchse verhalten sich ja wie Hunde?" wunderte sich der Junge der sich jetzt zu ihr setzte. Binnen Sekunden wurde er ebenfalls von einem Fellknäul eingenommen. Maha, die Katze, hatte sich dreist auf seinem Schoß breit gemacht und ergaunerte sich von ihm Streicheleinheiten.

Nach einer Weile beruhigten sich die Füchse wieder, doch sie dachten nicht daran sich von ihrer Freundin zu entfernen. Stattdessen legten sie sich auf und um sie ins Gras. "Ja...Rowena hatte auf den Garten bestanden und ich hatte die Tiere und den Pool als Bedingung gestellt." Nirritis Blick wurde leicht traurig "Ich habe sie aus einer...Fell Farm der Muggel gerettet" der Malfoy Junge hob eine Augenbraue "Fell Farm?" beim bloßen Gedanken an diesen Ort, kam die Wut auf diese Muggel wieder in ihr hoch "Ja...ein grausamer Ort. Dort wurden Füchse und andere Tiere mit einem solchen Fell in viel zu kleine Käfige gesteckt, wo sie Ewigkeiten drinnen leiden mussten nur um dann irgendwann für ihr Fell umgebracht zu werden." Draco musterte die jetzt glücklich lächelnden Füchse und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas an des Mädchens Worten auf "Wurden? Du sprichst in der Vergangenheitsform?" Nirriti grinste den Jungen an "Denkst du ich lasse einen solchen Ort bestehen?" sie schaute in den Himmel "Nein...Ich wollte die Muggel dafür erst in die Käfige stecken wo sie die Tiere rein gesteckt haben, aber Rowena hat mich davon abgehalten. Stattdessen habe die Tiere ALLE zu Rettungsstationen bringen lassen." jetzt lachte sie kurz finster "Die Fell Farm habe ich dann abfackeln lassen."

Auf diese Story starrte der blonde sie nur noch fassungslos an "Alter...manchmal machst du mir so ein bisschen Angst, weißt du das Vulpi?" Nirriti kicherte und antwortete voll gespielter Selbstverliebtheit. "Aber du liebst mich trotzdem. Ich weiß es."

darauf schnaufte der Junge nur kurz belustigt und legte sich ebenfalls ins weiche Gras.

"Du kannst übrigens immer hier her kommen wenn du reden willst, mal Pause brauchst von ganz Hogwarts oder einfach nur so zum Tiere streicheln, schwimmen oder was man hier sonst so tun kann. Auch wenn der Koffer super ist... ist es doch sehr einsam hier, wenn ich alleine hier bin."

Draco sah seine beste Freundin an /Das ist unser geheimer Ort des Friedens...nur Doof dass ich dafür immer in den Mädchen-Schlafsaal muss/(D) sie schmunzelte.

"Ort des Friedens..Ja. Dafür finde ich noch eine Lösung...aber Finger weg von meinem Kunstkram und den Instrumenten" Draco lachte und einen Moment lang herrschte Stille bis Nirriti einfiel: "das Passwort lautet 'rabenschwarzer Fuchs' übrigens"

Draco sah sie an "Den Fuchs kann ich verstehen aber warum 'rabenschwarz'?" Sie schnaubte belustigt "Der Rabe, weil er das Symbol meiner Familie ist.."


	13. 12 Mörder

Die nächsten Tage vergingen fast wie im Flug. Jede Nacht trafen sich Nirriti und Kaera in der Küche wo sie an dem Animagustrank arbeiteten, da ihr Nirriti entschlossen hatte ihr von dem Plan zu erzählen. Die Zutaten stibitzte Nirriti aus dem persönlichen Vorratsschrank ihres Ziehvaters, der sie nach ihrer Kontra Aktion in der ersten Stunde noch einmal Maß zu regeln versuchte, dennoch erfolglos. Oder aber sie sammelte es direkt in und um der Schule. Damit der Trank irgendwann fertig gestellt werden konnte, hatte Nirriti nach einer Stunde Kräuterkunde ein Alraunen Blatt geklaut und sich auf die Zunge gelegt. Mittlerweile waren erst zwei Wochen vergangen und das Blatt war schon sehr ekelhaft. Glücklicherweise hatte Nirriti die Hälfte der Zeit schon um und glücklicherweise hatten die Hauselfen auch ihr Wort gehalten und sie nicht verraten. "So das wars!" rief Nirriti glücklich "Gibst du mir mal eine Flasche, Tia?" Die Gryffindor tat wie ihr geheißen und die Slytherin füllte ganz vorsichtig den fast fertigen Trank um "Jetzt sind es nur noch zwei Wochen, Tia!!" Kaera lachte "Aber vergiss den Unterricht darüber nicht" Nirriti sah sie fragend an "Hallo? Wir haben morgen unsere ersten Flugstunden zusammen!" In Nirritis Hirn ratterte es "Ohmann und so etwas verpeiltes wie du will Animagus werden?" plötzlich fiel es Nirriti wieder ein. "Oh Merlin, stimmt! Ich darf wieder Fliegen!!" Die Black verkorkte die Flasche hektisch und stand auf. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes säuberte sie ihren Kram und verstaute alles in ihrem Kessel "Dann müssen wir jetzt echt ins Bett. Sonst fällt noch einer von uns vor Müdigkeit vom Besen." Stille. Dann lachten sie sich gegenseitig an als wäre der bloße Gedanke daran absurd und verabschiedeten sich von den Elfen. Erst verschwand Kaera durch das Portrait-Loch und als die Luft rein war folgte Nirriti. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, nichts böses ahnend, knallte sie plötzlich mit etwas hartem zusammen und wurde zurück geschleudert. /Oh nein, oh nein. Oh Salazar jetzt ist mein Leben vorbei/ "Guten Abend, Nirriti" ertönte die ruhige Stimme von Professor Dumbledore "G-Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore" Nun war es ruhig. Nirriti wagte es aber auch nicht hoch zu sehen und noch weniger traute sie sich einen Versuch zu unternehmen seine Gedanken zu lesen. Dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit durchbrach wieder die Stimme des alten Mannes die Dunkelheit. "Ich schätze mal du kommst von den Küchen.." /er weiß es/ dachte sich Nirriti panisch "auch ich kann hin und wieder einem Mitternachtssnack nicht Wiedererstehen" Dumbledore's Stimme klang belustigt und Nirriti war irritiert, denn trotz der Dunkelheit konnte man sehen, dass sie einen Kessel in der Hand hatte. "Ich schlage vor du gehst jetzt ins Bett und ich tue so als hätte ich dich nicht gesehen." lächelte er selig und ging summend an Nirriti vorbei nur um dann noch einmal stehen zu bleiben "Deine Fähigkeiten sind deinem Alter voraus, Nirriti. Ich möchte dich dennoch bitten Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Dein Vorhaben könnte schwere Folgen haben, sollte es schief gehen." Dann ging er weiter und lachte leise "Schick mir eine Eule wenn du es geschafft hast. Mich würde es interessieren. Obwohl ich es so oder so erfahre wenn es schief geht.." und mit diesen Worten war er um eine Ecke gebogen und verschwunden.

/Immer wieder interessant dieser Mann../

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie war im Inneren ihres Koffers, wo sie den fast fertigen Animagustrank in ein Geheimfach in ihrem Bücherregal stellte und sich auch gleich dort ins Bett legte.

Am nächsten Morgen war Nirriti mal wieder frühzeitig wach, denn der Gedanke daran, dass sie an diesem Nachmittag ihre erste Flugstunde haben würde, war energiegebend.

Sie kam gerade aus dem Pool und huschte nun in ihrem Koffer hin und her. Sie zog sich an, zauberte ihre Haare zurecht und sprach einen Zahnputzzauber den sie sich im laufe der letzten Tage beigebracht hatte um das Alraunen Blatt nicht zu beschädigen. Dann sah sie sich um "Ratzeputz". Der Dreck aus dem Garten den Maha, die Fuchs-Rasselbande und sie hereingetragen hatten war verschwunden. "Bett machen!" auch das Bett machte sich auf einmal durch einen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes von selbst, zwar mehr geschludert als perfekt aber das war ihr egal und schon konnte das Mädchen ihren Schulkram zusammenpacken und mit Maha auf ihrer Schulter aus ihrem Koffer steigen um Frühstücken zu gehen.

Pansy hatte sie mittlerweile erzählt, dass auf dem Koffer ein Ausdehnungszauber lag damit sie ruhe gab und als Nirriti ihr sagte, dass was sich in dem Koffer befand ihr Geheimnis war, fragte sie auch nicht mehr nach. Sie verstand offenbar die Bedeutung des Wortes "Geheimnis".

Da es Mittwoch war hatten die Slytherins zuerst Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors zusammen. Snape behandelte die Gryffindors immer noch schlecht, doch wenigstens ließ er seine offensichtliche Abneigung gegenüber Harry nicht mehr ganz so heftig mit öffentlicher Bloßstellung heraus. Das würde Nirriti gerne sagen wollen, doch in Wahrheit lies der Lehrer keine Gelegenheit aus ihm schlechte Noten zu geben während sie und die anderen Slytherins bevorzugt wurden. Das nervte.

Nach Zaubertränke hatten sie ein Fach das die Black absolut nicht leiden konnte. Das von Professor Binns, einem Geist, unterrichtete Fach 'Geschichte der Zauberei' war so langweilig, dass Nirriti regelmäßig einschlief. Selbst das Interessanteste Thema, wie Dumbledores Sieg über Grindelwald im Jahr 1945 wurde unerträglich, sodass sich Nirriti manchmal fühlte wie Binns war. Und zwar Tot!

Zuletzt hatten sie zwei Stunden Verwandlung in denen alle die bei Binns in ein Kurzzeitkoma versetzt wurden wieder aufwachen könnten.

Sie fingen an diesem Tag an Käfer in Knöpfe zu verwandeln, doch dies war nichts für Nirriti. Nachdem sie ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandelt hatte, hatte sie mit etwas logischem Denken das Prinzip dahinter verstanden. Nachdem sie in der vorherigen Stunde dann noch einmal 5 Minuten damit verbrachte den Unterschied zu einem lebenden Wesen das verwandelt werden sollte, zu verstehen gelang es ihr im Nu den Käfer in einen Knopf zu verwandeln.

Um kurz vor halb 4 am Nachmittag liefen die Slytherins geschlossen zum Trainingsgelände. Die Gryffindors waren noch nicht da aber dafür in etwa 20 Besen die auf dem Boden lagen und Madame Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin in den Hogwarts Quidditch-spielen und Fluglehrerin für die Erstklässler. "Guten Tag, Madame Hooch" begrüßten sie diese. Die Lehrerin sah sie alle mit ihren abnormal gelben Augen an "Guten Tag!" Dann stellte sie sich zu den Besen "Auf was wartet ihr? An die Besen." In dem Moment kamen die Gryffindors dazu gestoßen, die sich ebenso alle einen Besen nehmen sollten. Danach sollten sie sich in zwei Reihen aufstellen. Fast automatisch trennten sich die Slytherins und Gryffindors von einander und bildeten jeweils eine Reihe. Nirriti stellte sich direkt vor Kaera und sie grinsten sich an, Draco und Blaise gesellten sich zu deren Freundin und Harry, Ron und Hermine standen bei Kaera. Kaera hatte sich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet und auch mit Hermine, weil sie beide gigantische Leseratten waren und das war noch untertrieben. Nirriti fand Hermine auch gar nicht so übel wie die Gryffindor-Jungs sie beschrieben hatten. Sie redet nur manchmal etwas viel wenn sie aufgeregt ist. "Also dann!" rief Madame Hooch über das Gelände "Ihr legt jetzt eure Besen neben euch auf den Boden, haltet eure Hand darüber und sagt deutlich 'Auf' !"

Alle taten wie ihnen geheißen wurde.

Die Besen von Draco und Nirriti schossen synchron hoch in ihre Hände und auch die von Kaera und Harry waren auf Kommando in ihre Griffe gestiegen. Nur die von Ron und Hermine wälzten sich auf dem Boden wie jemand der gerade geweckt wurde und nicht aufstehen will, genauso wie der von Neville Longbottom und ein paar der anderen Gryffindors. Nicht besser sah es bei Pansy, Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise und Crabbe und Goyle aus, obwohl die letzten Dreien nach ein paar versuchen ebenso ihre Besen in den Händen hielten. Ron's Besen hatte ihm plötzlich mächtig eine verpasst und Nirriti musste sich am Riemen reißen um nicht zu lachen.

"Jetzt nehmt alle eure Besen zwischen die Beine und wenn ich Pfeife, stoßt ihr euch so fest es geht vom Boden ab!" Madame Hooch zählte von Drei nach unten, doch Neville, der offenbar Angst hatte den Start zu verpassen Stieß sich schon kurz nach Zwei ab. Sein Besen stieg höher ohne dass Neville das wollte "Mr. Longbottom. Lehen Sie sich nach vorne und kommen Sie da auf der Stelle wieder runter." rief Madame Hooch, die auf Neville zu schritt, doch plötzlich stieg der Besen immer schneller immer höher. Neville rief um Hilfe und einige Slytherin lachten.

Nirriti sah dem wie in Schockstarre zu, wie Neville hilflos in die Luft gezogen wurde und plötzlich lief vor ihren Augen eine Art Erinnerung ab. Eine Erinnerung an die sie sich gar nicht hätte erinnern dürfen. Sie war damals noch zu jung gewesen. Die Bilder zeigten ihr einen kleinen Jungen, er wurde in die Luft gezogen. Hoch, höher, noch höher und plötzlich, fiel er. Tief, tiefer. Die Bilder stoppten und sie sah wieder Neville. Er war hoch oben und plötzlich warf der Besen ihn ab.

Nirriti zog ihren Zauberstab. /Nicht noch einmal!/ Und sie schrie schon fast den ersten Zauber der ihr in den Sinn kam "Mobil Corpus!" Nevilles Körper wurde abgebremst doch die Fallgeschwindigkeit machten seinen Körper zu schwer als dass sie den Zauberspruch lange genug aufrecht erhalten konnte. Kurz vorm Boden riss die Verbindung und Nirriti wurde zurückgestoßen sodass sie auf ihrem Hintern landete und das dumpfe Aufprallen von Nevilles Körper auf den Boden sowie ein leises Knacken hören konnte. Madame Hooch rannte auf Neville zu sowie alle anderen. Nirriti blieb dort sitzen und wartete auf schreie wie in ihrer Erinnerung doch diese kamen nicht. Stattdessen drang nur leise die Stimme von Madame Hooch durch schwatzende Schüler hindurch "Ohjeh. Zum Glück nur ein gebrochener Arm, dann bringe ich Sie mal in den Krankenflügel, Mr Longbottom. Sie sollten sich später bei Miss Black bedanken."

Nirriti atmete durch und sah dabei Nevilles Besen zu der in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes hinweg flog.

/Ja genau du Mistvieh, verzieh dich!/

"Zurück! Alle zurück!" Madame Hooch half Neville auf und lief mit ihm an der Seite Richtung Schlosseingang "Während ich Mr. Longbottom in den Krankenflügel bringe wartet ihr hier! Und wenn ich nur einen von ihnen in der Luft sehe, wird derjenige schneller von Hogwarts verwiesen als er Quidditch sagen kann!" Mit diesen Worten waren sie verschwunden. Blaise trat an Nirritis Seite und reichte ihr seine Hand doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf "Danke Blaise, aber ich glaube ich bleibe noch kurz sitzen." kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, schon hatten sich er und Kaera, die kurz nach Blaise bei ihr war zu ihr gesetzt "So geht's auch" lachte sie ohne wirkliche Freude und beobachtete dann Draco und Harry. Sie schienen sich wieder anzugiften. "Hey Black, dank dir ist Neville noch harmlos davon gekommen!" schlug ihr Kaera aufs Schulterblatt "Die Gryffindor hat recht, Nirriti. Aus der Höhe hätte Longbottom, je nach dem wie er aufgekommen wäre, sogar sterben können." Das half ihr nicht im geringsten, denn nicht die Gegenwart machte ihr gerade zu schaffen, sondern die Vergangenheit. Sie hatte auf einmal dieses Bild von diesem kleinen Jungen im Kopf. Er lag am Boden, seine toten Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und man konnte noch den Schatten der blanken Angst in ebendiesen sehen. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte diesen Jungen getötet. Absichtlich? Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie fühlte, dass ihr Kleinkind-Ich nicht verstand was sie getan hatte. Er hatte sie geärgert und ihr weh getan. Sie hatte sich nur gewehrt, auch wenn sie ihn nicht töten wollte.

Plötzlich wurde Nirriti aus den Gedanken gerissen, als mehrere Schreie ertönten. Erschrocken sah sie sich um und erblickte dann Harry auf einem Besen der einem kleinen Runden etwas in einem Sturzflug hinterher flog. Kurz hatte sie Angst, seltsamerweise nicht, dass er mit dem Boden kollidierte, nach der Sache mit Neville, sondern dass er das Runde Ding nicht zu fassen bekam. Doch plötzlich zog Harry seinen Besen hoch und landete dann etwas zu euphorisch aber heile wieder auf dem Boden während er eine kleine Glaskugel in die Luft hielt. Es war ein Erinnermich. Das Erinnermich von Neville, dass Draco am Morgen noch dem Jungen wegnehmen wollte um ihn zu ärgern. "Harry Potter!" eine strenge Stimme ertönte durch die kleine Menge und plötzlich wurde es Still. Es war Professor McGoagall, die schnellen Schrittes über den Rasen geeilt kam. Ihr Blick war unlesbar doch ihre Gedanken belustigten Nirriti und sie konnte nicht anders als lächeln "Oh-oh. Jetzt ist Harry dran und du findest das komisch?" fragte Kaera empört ihre Freundin, die nur den Kopf schüttelte und antwortete mit einem kurzen Blick auf den vor Schadenfreude lächelnden Draco "Erzähl ich dir gleich, Tia." Sie nickte und dann sahen sie zu wie Harry der Professorin niedergeschlagen folgte. Die drei Sitzenden, standen auf und plötzlich reichte Kaera dem Slytherinjungen die Hand "Die Gryffindor heißt übrigens Kaera O'Neill" kurzzeitig verwirrt, jedoch dann mit Pokerface nahm Blaise die Hand an "Blaise Zabini. Reinblut." Kaera runzelte leicht die Stirn. /Nirriti, ist der auch so ein Blutstatus-Rassist? Soll ich meinen Blutstatus jetzt auch nennen?/ Nirriti schmunzelte und tauchte kurz in ihre Gedanken ein /Nein. Das ist bei ihm eher Gewohnheit, obwohl er eine kleine Neigung dazu hat sich Schlammblü..sorry, Muggelgeborenen, gegenüber unbewusst etwas herablassend zu verhalten. Kommt von der Erziehung. Ich würde trotzdem mit dem Status antworten. Hast ja nichts zu befürchten./ und schon war sie wieder aus ihrem Kopf draußen

"Ebenfalls Reinblut. Freut mich einen Slytherin-Freund von Black kennenzulernen" Blaise lächelte jetzt leicht doch bevor sie weiter reden konnten, kam Draco dazu. "Habt ihr das gesehen? Der tolle Potter wird jetzt sicher raus geschmissen." Nirriti verdrehte belustigt die Augen. Wenn er nur wüsste. "Wäre doch schade. Dann hättest du keinen mehr über den du dich aufregen kannst."

Draco lief bei dieser Bemerkung leicht rosa an. /Irgendwie süß../ verwirrt über ihren eigenen Gedanken wandte sie ihren Blick ab, doch schon kam Madame Hooch wieder. Gerade im rechten Moment, bevor es peinlich wurde. Sie beendete für diesen Tag den Unterricht und sie konnten gehen.


	14. 13 Verwirrung

Ein wenig enttäuscht weil der Unterricht ein so jähes Ende genommen hatte wanderte Nirriti zusammen mit Kaera und denen sich ignorierenden Ron und Hermine wieder zum Schloss. Draco und die anderen wollten nicht mit weil sie sich nicht mit einer Schlammblüterin und einem Weasley abgeben wollten was die Slytherin allerdings unsinnig fand und ihnen auch mitteilte. /Ich muss dringend mal Lucius auf den Zahn fühlen..vielleicht eine kleine Umorientierung seiner Gedanken? Nein das muss auch anders gehen./

In der Eingangshalle blieb Kaera ganz plötzlich stehen woraufhin die drei anderen sie fragend ansehen "Was los, Tia? Sind dir plötzlich Wurzeln gewachsen?" scherzte der Rothaarige doch Kaera achtete nicht auf ihn. Sie schien zu überlegen. Nirriti sah kurz in Kaera ihren Kopf hinein doch flüchtete gleich wieder, da die Gedanken der Gryffindor ihr eindeutig zu schnell waren. Dann nach einigen Sekunden sprach sie langsam und überlegt " Kann man... einen Außenstehenden zum Besuch in einen anderen Gemeinschaftsraum einladen?" mit dieser Frage hatte wohl keiner gerechnet doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sich Hermine zu Wort meldete woraufhin Ron schon die Augen verdrehte obwohl sie noch nichts gesagt hatte "Theoretisch dürfte es möglich sein, wenn man das Einverständnis des Hauslehrers hat und der Außenstehende das Passwort nicht erfährt oder? Ich habe allerdings noch nie von so etwas gehört." jetzt grinsten sich Kaera und Nirriti an und wie auf Kommando machten sie einen Wettlauf in Richtung des Büros der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin und ließen Ron und Hermine, die noch gar nicht fertig war mit sprechen, einfach dort stehen. Als sie beim Büro von Professor McGonagall ankamen und klopfen wollten, wurde just in diesem Moment die Türe geöffnet und Nirriti klopfte gegen die Stirn eines etwas älteren Gryffindor Schülers. Als sie bemerkte was sie Tat, schreckte sie zurück und verbeugte sich tapsig "Verzeihung!" Der Junge, der sich jetzt die Stirn rieb, lächelte sie an und trat aus der Tür "Macht nichts"

Kaera neben ihr kicherte nur "Sorry, Wood. Sie muss deinen Kopf wohl mit der HOLZ Tür verwechselt haben." Nirriti verstand erst nicht was ihre Freundin meinte, bis sie dann Begriff und ein kichern unterdrücken musste. Der Junge namens Oliver Wood dagegen runzelte die Stirn "Jaja. Ha-Ha, als ob ich den nicht schon gehört habe."/Der war ist tatsächlich doch neu. Lass dir bloß nichts anmerken Oliver/ Als Wood zur Seite trat, kam noch jemand aus dem Büro. Dieser Jemand war Harry gefolgt von der Gryffindor Hauslehrerin in offenbar recht guter Laune und Nirriti wusste weshalb. "Mr Wood, gehen sie bitte zurück zum Unterricht und Mr. Potter, sie können auch gehen." mit einem Winken verabschiedete sich Wood und ging dann "Ich warte noch auf Kaera und Nirriti, Professor. Die scheinen zu ihnen zu wollen" die Professorin nickte und bat dann beide Mädchen herein "Nun, bevor sie ihr Anliegen mitteilen wollte ich noch kurz mit ihnen sprechen, Miss Black. Und nehmen sie sich beide bitte einen Keks."

Nirriti und Kaera sahen sich gegenseitig an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und nahmen sich jeweils einen Keks aus einer offenen Dose auf dem Schreibtisch der Lehrerin.

Nirriti hatte sich auf einen der Stühle niedergelassen, sie hasste stehen, und sah nun erwartend zu ihrem Gegenüber. Diese überlegte kurz und begann dann zu sprechen. "Miss Black, jetzt wo sie schon einmal hier sind wollte ich mit ihnen über den Vorfall von Mister Longbottom vorhin sprechen." Nirriti zwang sich, sich nicht an die Bilder zu erinnern und hörte weiter zu "Das war ein beeindruckendes Eingreifen von ihnen, wie sie einen Mitschüler, noch dazu aus einem anderen Haus, vor größerem Schaden bewahrt haben. Und glauben sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass nicht jedem in dieser Situation ein halbwegs rettender Zauberspruch eingefallen wäre und obendrein von einem Erstklässler könnte man soetwas nicht erwarten." Nirriti brauchte einen Augenblick um zu verstehen, dass Minerva McGonagall sie gerade gelobt hatte und wenn sie sich nicht gerade verguckt hatte, dann konnte sie sogar ein winziges lächeln auf ihren Lippen ablesen "D-Danke, Professor." Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und fuhr dann fort "Ich denke, für diese Heldentat, kann ich Slytherin gerne ein paar Hauspunkte geben." sie überlegte kurz "Ich denke 25 Punkte sind in dem Falle angemessen" Nirriti schluckte. Das waren mehr Punkte als sie jeh in diesen zwei Wochen am Stück verdient hatte. Sie strahlte und bedankte sich erneut. "Nun. Da dies nun geregelt ist. Was kann ich für euch tun?" Nirriti sah hinüber zu Kaera, die nun zu ihr trat. "Also..Professor.. Nirriti ist hier in Hogwarts zu meiner besten Freundin geworden und sie ist auch mit anderen Gryffindors wie Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter befreundet. Sie sieht Gryffindor nicht als Feind, sondern als freundschaftlichen Rivalen an und... deswegen wollte ich sie fragen, ob es möglich wäre, sie uns im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum besuchen zu lassen?" Die Slytherin legte ihren besten Hundeblick auf, den sie konnte und auch Kaera setzte ihr bestes Unschuldslächeln auf. Die Professorin wusste kurz nicht was sie sagen sollte "So etwas..." doch dann dachte sie ernsthaft nach /Einen Slytherin in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum lassen? Ich kenne Nirriti, sie ist ein gutes Kind. Mich hatte es schon überhaupt gewundert, dass sie nach Slytherin gekommen war, aber...Ja was aber, Minerva? Nagut, aber ich werde mit gehen. / Nirriti grinste in Gedanken "Nun gut, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie mit der Rettung von Mister Longbottom, bewiesen hat, dass sie dem Haus Gryffindor keinen Schaden zufügen möchte, kann ich wohl einmal ein Auge zu drücken. Aber ich begleite euch. Nicht dass die Fette Dame noch einen Anfall bekommt, weil ein Slytherin zutritt bekommen soll. Und dass dies ja nicht zur Gewohnheit wird. Ihr werdet nicht umsonst bestimmten Häusern zugewiesen.."

Kaera und Nirriti jubelten "..und der Besuch ist nicht heute. So leid es mir tut, aber ich bin gerade viel zu beschäftigt, als dass ich mich sofort damit befassen könnte. Außerdem muss ich den Schulleiter vorher davon in Kenntnis setzen." Der Jubel klang ab doch die Freude verwandelte sich schon bald in Vorfreude als die Professorin ihnen zusprach in maximal drei Wochen einen Tag dafür zu finden. Die Mädchen folgten dann Minvera aus ihrem Büro und liefen zum Abendessen.

"Übrigens soll er für Gryffindor den Sucher spielen." erzählte die Slytherin ihrer Freundin beim betreten der großen Halle, worauf diese sie irritiert ansah "Wer? Was?Kontext?" Nirriti lachte genüsslich wegen der Verwirrung die sie geschaffen hatte, antwortete dann aber nach kurzer Zeit. "Du hattest doch gefragt weshalb ich gelächelt habe als McGonagall Harry vom Feld geholt hatte." Kaera nickte mit einem Blick der gerade Eins und Eins zusammen zählte und grinste dann als Zwei heraus kam. "Was echt? Aber Erstklässler kommen doch sonst nie in die Hausmanschaften!" die Black zuckte mit den Schultern "Das sind jedenfalls McGonagalls Gedanken gewesen" Kaera strahlte darauf und drückte ihre Freundin kurz bevor sie an den Gryffindor Tisch verschwand wo schon Harry, Ron und der Rest saßen. Nirriti dagegen sezte dich zu ihren anderen Freunden an den Slytherin Tisch. Als Draco erfuhr, dass Harry nicht der Schule verwiesen wurde, kam er in den Garten um sich beim Bahnen schwimmen ab zu reagieren und nach einer Woche, konnte man beim Frühstück Sechs Schleiereulen beobachten, die Harry ein großen langes Paket zu stellten. Draco wusste, es war ein Besen und hatte gehofft ihn dafür jetzt dran zu kriegen, doch Professor Flitwick ließ ihn abblitzen. Seit dem hatte Draco extra einen 'Ignorier mich' Zauber gelernt um unbemerkt an Nirritis Koffer zu kommen und sich im Garten ab zu regen.

Zwei lange Wochen zogen ins Land und wieder einmal trafen sich Nirriti und Kaera in der Küche, denn es war soweit. Das Blatt der Alraune war genau einen Monat lang auf ihrer Zunge gelegen und hatte eine Nacht bei klarem Himmel im Mondlicht verbracht.

"Eww! Das Blatt sieht ja schon aus als wäre es eine verschimmelte Alge oder so. Richtig widerlich." Die Gryffindor war angeekelt und belustigt zugleich bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot als Nirriti das Blatt, welches sie am Abend zuvor in ein Kristallenes Fläschchen getan und über Nacht, Kaera mitgegeben hatte damit sie es an ein Fenster des Turmes stellte an dem dauerhaft der Vollmond auf das Blatt schien, musterte.

"Stimmt schon. Und ich hatte das Ding einen Monat lang auf meiner Zunge." Ihr ging ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken und ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Angewidert schüttelte sie sie ihren Kopf und fügte dann das Blatt ihrem Gemisch hinzu, welcher zugleich seine Farbe änderte zu einem hellen blau. Die Mädchen stutzten. "Blau?" Sie sahen sich verwirrt an "stand in der Anleitung etwas von Blau?" fragte Kaera und Nirriti zog die herausgerissene Buchseite hervor um sie zu überfliegen. "Hier steht...Nach Zugabe des Blattes einer Alraune, gebettet auf der Zunge des sich transformierenden für genau einen vollen Zyklus des Mondes, wird der Trank eine Farbe von-" Nirriti stoppte. "Von? von was?" fragte Kaera ungeduldig, doch Nirriti sah auf. Fassungslos. "Von Keine Ahnung.." Die Gryffindor, vollkommen verwirrt, nahm die Seite nun selbst in die Hand und las, doch sie kam nicht weiter als ihre Freundin, denn hinter dem kleinen Wörtchen 'von' wo der Name der Farbe stehen sollte war nichts außer die Kante die entstand, als Nirriti die Seite aus dem Buch gerissen hatte.

Sprachlos starrten nun beide auf die Seite bis sich Kaera seufzend auf einen Stuhl nieder ließ. "Du kannst das nicht trinken.." Nirriti sah sie entgeistert an "Natürlich werde ich das trinken! Wir haben doch alle Schritte bis dahin richtig gemacht! Wir haben alles Drei oder mehrere Male kontrolliert oder nicht?" Kaera nickte auf die Frage und wollte etwas sagen, doch Nirriti kam ihr zuvor. "Wann muss ich den Trank trinken?" ihre Freundin sah auf das Papier und las den letzten langen Satz auf der Seite. "Du Nirriti...?" die Slytherin sah sie an "hast du auch die zweite Seite davon?" Was? eine zweite Seite? "Was für eine zweite Seite?" Kaera lachte auf. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Verzweiflung wegen Nirritis partiell auftretender Dummheit lag darin. "Was ist denn?" fragte die Slytherin irritiert. "Du bist manchmal echt der Hammer, Black!" lachte die Löwin weiter und erklärte dann "Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass diese Anleitung so kurz sein soll. Du hast in deiner Panik von Filch erwischt zu werden, die letzte Seite vergessen, denn so wie es aussieht soll das hier erst die Hälfte der Arbeit sein."

Bei dieser Erkenntnis seufzte die Slytherin erleichtert. Insgeheim war ihr das Ganze nämlich auch irgendwie zu einfach vor gekommen. "Dann muss ich wohl oder übel noch einmal in die Verbotene Abteilung und die zweite Seite beschaffen." Kaera nickte zustimmend auch wenn sie es immer noch nicht billigte, wenn man Seiten aus armen Büchern reißt aber sie wusste auch dass Nirriti ihr versprochen hatte, wenn sie die Seiten nicht mehr brauchten sie mit Reparo wieder dem Buch hinzugefügt werden.

Die Slytherin sah auf ihre Uhr und überlegte. Es war erst kurz nach Mitternacht und zur Bibliothek war es nicht weit. Und da ihre Ungeduld mal wieder stärker war als die Vernunft, schlich sie auch schon wenige Minuten später durch die Regale der verbotenen Abteilung auf der Suche nach dem einen Buch. Und da war es auch schon. Direkt vor ihr. Sie griff nach dem Wälzer und drehte sich um. Plötzlich blieb ihr das Herz stehen, denn direkt hinter ihr stand jemand. "Boar, Tia! Erschreck mich doch nicht so" Die Gryffindor war ihr gefolgt und grinste sie jetzt an "Was denn? Angst ich könnte Filch sein? Madam Pince? oder McGonagall? " flüsterte sie belustigt doch Nirriti war nicht zum Scherzen zu mute und antwortete mit einem ernsten "ja." bevor sie das Verwandlungsbuch aufklappte und die Seite heraus trennte die sie brauchten. Gerade in dem Moment, da sie das Buch wieder zu klappen wollte, hielt Kaera sie auf. "Schau doch mal nach was auf dem abgerissenen Teil von Seite Eins stand" die Black nickte und besah das kleine Stück das an der Seite die sie besaßen fehlte. "Toll.. da steht '..individueller Natur erhalten.' und darüber in klein und in Klammern 'Augenfarbe' " beide stöhnten auf als würde dieser Fitzel Papier mit Worten die Frage des Seins beantworten wobei die Antwort schon auf der Hand lag.

Zurück in der Küche erfuhren sie, dass sie nun die restlichen Zutaten brauchten die seltsamer Weise übrig geblieben waren. Sie gaben nun also den Silberlöffel voll Tau der eine Woche in der Dunkelheit und von Menschenfüßen unberührt verbracht hat, Nirritis Haare und einen Totenkopfschwärmetkokon hinzu. "So..." seufzte Nirriti "Das Gemisch muss jetzt bis zum nächsten Blitzgewitter an einem Dunklen und Stillen Ort verweilen und wenn der erste Blitz erscheint, dann soll der Trank eine rote Farbe bekommen..." Kaera lächelte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue "Und wo willst du einen dunklen und stillen Ort hier finden, wo auch niemand den Trank findet?" Nirriti überlegte. Wo war so ein Platz? Ihr fiel zuerst der Zaubertränke Klassenraum ein doch wenn dort Kessel explodieren ist es garantiert nicht ruhig. Die Kerker selbst schienen allerdings ein guter Ort zu sein. Im Endeffekt entschied sie sich in ihrem Koffer Schlafzimmer den Trank unter ihr Bett zu stellen und der Rasselbande vorerst keinen Zutritt mehr zu gewähren.


	15. 14 Hilfe

Wieder vergingen einige Tage. Zu Nirritis Unmut leider ohne Gewitter, doch dafür war endlich der Tag gekommen an dem sie die Gryffindors besuchen durfte. Professor McGonagall begleitete sie aus ihrem Büro. Korridore und Treppen später standen sie dann vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, welche, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, Einlass gewährte. "Danke, Professor" die Slytherin machte einen eleganten Knicks und verschwand dann mit ihrer besten Freundin in dem Loch in der Wand.

Innen angekommen geriet Nirriti förmlich ins staunen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war etwas kleiner als der der Slytherins aber dafür war es warm und gemütlich, ein wenig unordentlich aber mit Charme. Vor einem Kamin mit einem prasselnden Feuer fanden ein paar nicht zueinander passende rotbraune Ohrensessel und ein Sofa ihren Platz. Sogar die Lernecke war gemütlich, die Wände waren tapeziert mit einem riesigen Wandteppich und behangen mit Portraits lang vergangener Gryffindor. "Und? So cool ist der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum bestimmt nicht, oder?" fragte Harry, der zu ihnen kam, stolz und ein wenig provozierend worauf Kaera grinste und Nirriti belustigt schnaubte. "Doch schon. Aber viel anders. Mein Gemeinschaftsr-" "Hey Nirriti!" wurde sie unterbrochen. Die Angesprochene sah sich um, was ihr allerdings erspart blieb, denn der Quellpunkt oder viel mehr die Quellpunkte ihrer Unterbrechung standen direkt vor ihr und waren gut einen Kopf höher als sie. Es waren Fred und George Weasley. Die Zwillinge hatte sie auch schon öfter getroffen und Nirriti liebte sie. Sie waren so unvoreingenommen von jedem, positiv in jeder Situation und kannten zu allem einen Witz. Die Slytherin sah zu ihnen auf, in jeglicher Hinsicht und das nicht nur weil sie so klein war. "Hey Fred, Hey George!" Sie grinsten von oben auf sie herab. "Na wie kommt denn eine Slytherin hier rein?" Nirriti grinste. "Hab die Erlaubnis von McGonagall" "Na dann!" Sie rissen die Black von ihren Begleitern weg und schleppten sie gerade mitten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nirriti war das nicht geheuer, aber fliehen konnte sie nicht, da ihre Entführer zu stark waren und sie im Schwitzkasten hielten. "Hey Leute! Hört mal her!" rief Fred. Na super. Schon wieder waren alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet. Diese Situationen behagten ihr absolut nicht. "Das ist Nirriti! Sie ist eine Slytherin und hier zu Besuch!.." George unterbrach seinen Bruder "..aber keine Angst, sie ist keine Giftschlange!" Die Jungs lachten und ließen sie dann wieder los als die meisten Gryffindors sich wieder desinteressiert abwandten. "Das werdet ihr mir noch büßen" grinste die 'Schlange' und gesellte sich wieder zu Kaera. Harry war schon wieder zu Ron verschwunden. "Hey, es ist echt super h-" Bei genauerem hinsehen wirkte Kaera etwas angespannt und wie in Trance sah sie irgendwo in die Menge doch Nirriti erkannte nicht genau wo hin "Alles in Ordnung, Tia?" Angesprochene zuckte leicht, als sie ihren Namen hörte. "W-was?" Nirriti hob neckisch eine Augenbraue "Wer ist es?" Die andere brauchte nichts zu sagen, denn ein einziger Gedanke von ihr genügte. "Fred?" Kaera lief rot an "lies nicht meine Gedanken..."/das nervt so langsam/ Perplex sah das Mädchen ihre Freundin an, sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen setzten sie sich zusammen in jeweils einen der Freien Ohrensessel und redeten. Nirriti war aber plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so danach an diesem Ort zu sein. Es war ihr irgendwie zu laut und mit jeder Minute, so schien es, wurde es immer lauter. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen. "Du, Tia.." Die Gryffindor sah auf "Ich glaub ich gehe wieder. Hier ist es irgendwie viel zu Laut" Mit diesen Worten und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stand sie auf und floh regelrecht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum hatte sie ihn verlassen, war es ruhig doch die Schmerzen stiegen und sie kehrte nicht zurück. Sie lief und sie lief ohne darauf zu achten wo genau sie hin lief. Irgendwann machten ihre Füße einen Halt und beinahe Blind vor immer stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen und Tränen, sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass sie fast vor dem Büro ihres Ziehvaters war. Mit zitternden Beinen tat Nirriti einen Schritt nach vorne, doch schon wurde alles schwarz und sie spürte nur noch wie ihre Knie auf dem harten Stein aufprallten. Danach folgte Dunkelheit. Eine Dunkelheit die immer schwärzer zu werden und ihr Körper zu tauchen schien. Nicht leicht, wie als würde sie mit Fischen tauchen, sondern schwer, als würde sie ertrinken. Plötzlich war da ein Licht und das Licht breitete sich aus. Nirriti sah sich um. Sie war wieder ein kleines Kind und befand sich bei ihr zuhause. Keiner war da. "Rowena!" rief sie nach ihrem Kindermädchen doch niemand antwortete. Keiner war da. Nirriti lief durchs Haus und suchte überall. Keiner war da. Das Mädchen fing an zu weinen, doch noch immer war keiner da. Sie war zuvor noch nie alleine gewesen, doch damit musste sie nun gerade klar kommen. Klein Nirriti hatte Hunger und rief wieder "Rowena!" doch keiner war da. Irgendwann kletterte sie in der Küche herum und machte sich ein Toast mit Marmelade, wobei sie sich mit einem Messer in den Finger Schnitt und wieder weinte "ROWENA!!". Doch keiner war da. Nach längerer Zeit hörte sie auf zu weinen, denn seltsamerweise war die Wunde wieder weg, also aß sie ihren Toast. Sie schaffte es danach zum ersten mal alleine auf Klo zu gehen und jubelte dann "Ich hab geschafft Rowena!". Keiner war da. Nirriti ging dann auch alleine Schlafen und sagte sich, dass Rowena am nächsten Tag wieder da sein würde, doch so war dem nicht. Es vergingen mehrere Tage und das Essen wurde langsam knapp. Nirriti räumte gerade ihre Spielsachen auf als plötzlich Rowena mitten im Raum stand. Sie verhielt sich als ob sie nie weg gewesen wäre und lobte das Mädchen wie toll sie ihre Spielsachen aufgeräumt hatte. Nirriti freute sich sie wieder zu sehen doch fühlte nicht das Bedürfnis sie zu umarmen wie das Mädchen es sonst tat, stattdessen lächelte sie nur und begrüßte sie freundlich und höflich "Hallo Rowena." Jetzt musste keiner mehr da sein.

Die Szenerie veränderte sich, wieder wurde alles dunkel und Nirriti tauchte, doch diesmal nicht so lange. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich kürzer an.

Das Mädchen war immer noch klein und sah sehnsüchtig zur Haustür und dann zu Rowena. Sie schlief in einem Sessel. Jetzt lief Nirriti zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie lief in die Richtung des Spielplatzes, da Rowena ja nicht mit ihr ging. Es war alles Gut. Das Mädchen spielte mit ein paar anderen Kindern die es dort getroffen hatte, im Sandkasten. Es war alles Gut.

Ein paar, um wenige Jahre ältere, Jungs gesellten sich zu ihnen. Diese waren jedoch nicht nett zu Nirriti. Sie wussten, dass sie keinen Aufpasser dabei hatte und ärgerten sie. Zuerst musste ihre Sandburg daran glauben und dann schubsten sie sie. Nirriti weinte und schrie nicht, was die Jungs ärgerte. Einer griff sie plötzlich von hinten und Nirriti fühlte Angst und Wut in ihr aufbrodeln. Sie konnte sich nicht befreien und plötzlich wurde der Junge von ihr weg gerissen. Alles war wieder gut. Nirriti sah die entsetzten Blicke in die Luft über ihr starren. Ein Schrei ertönte. Nirriti sah hoch und erblickte den Jungen der sie eben noch festgehalten hatte. Er stieg hoch in die Luft. Höher und immer höher bis er so klein wie eine Ameise schien. Dann fiel er. Mehrere Schreie ertönten. Die Kinder liefen weg und versteckten sich hinter ihren Eltern doch Nirriti blieb stehen und sah zu wie der Junge immer weiter fiel. Dann ertönte ein dumpfer Knall und mehrere knackende Geräusche. Nirriti sah hinab. Vor ihren Füßen lag der Junge, die Gliedmaßen in merkwürdigen Winkeln vom Körper abstehend. Eine riesige Blutlache breitete sich aus und das Mädchen stand drinnen. Sie jedoch sah nur durchgehend in die toten Augen des Jungen, dessen Blick, immer noch den Schatten seiner Panik inne wohnend, direkt auf sie gerichtet war. Nichts war Gut.

Wieder wurde alles schwarz und sie hörte wie jemand etwas sagte, doch sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Es klang als wäre die Stimme in weiter ferne. Nirriti wollte nicht aus der Dunkelheit raus, nichts sehen, nichts hören. Es war gerade so schön ruhig, doch die eine Stimme wurde zu zwei Stimmen und sie kamen näher. Jetzt hörte sie die Worte klar und deutlich.

"Severus.. Ich wäre ein Narr würde ich dir sagen, dass du dich nicht sorgen solltest, doch sie ist noch jung und glaube mir, sie wird lernen es zu kontrollieren. Auf die ein oder andere Weise." Es war Dumbledore, ganz eindeutig. "Ja ich weiß, Dumbledore, aber ich habe Angst, dass es sie kaputt macht. Sie ist seltsam Erwachsen für ihr Alter auch schon vor dem Zwischenfall damals und auch ihre Fähigkeit, so schnell alle möglichen Zauber zu beherrschen ungeachtet derer Schwierigkeit, macht mir Angst. Haben sie das Alraunen Blatt auf ihrer Zunge gesehen? Es ist mittlerweile weg, das heißt-" der Schulleiter unterbrach in "Ja, ich weiß davon." wieder ertönte Snapes Stimme in der Dunkelheit, voller Fassungslosigkeit "Sie wird erst 12, Dumbledore!" "Severus.. Ich habe immer ein kleines Auge auf Nirriti. Sie erinnert mich an einen Schüler, den ich Jahre zuvor hier in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe. Er war ein bemerkenswerter Junge und fast genau so wie Nirriti. Mit der Ausnahme, dass dieses Mädchen hier, ein großes, gütiges Herz hat. Er verstand wie Zauber im Kern funktionierten und konnte das auf andere übertragen. Deswegen gelang es ihm schneller als andere einen Zauber zu lernen und Nirriti hatte den ganzen Monat vor Schuljahresbegin um zu lernen, oder?" Severus war ruhig, doch dann antwortete er "Ihr Ziel ist es irgendwann eine so große Hexe zu werden wie ihr..." Man konnte einen für Nirriti undefinierbaren Unterton in seiner Stimme hören. Dumbledore gluckste geschmeichelt und Snape fuhr fort "Dann...sollen wir nichts dagegen unternehmen?" Nirriti wusste wovon er sprach und wartete gebannt auf des Schulleiters Antwort, welche ein wenig auf sich warten ließ, doch schließlich ertönte seine Stimme wieder "Nein...Ich denke aber wir sollten trotz dessen einen wachsamen Blick auf sie haben."

Dann war alles ruhig und Nirriti traute sich die Augen zu öffnen. Es brauchte einen Moment da sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, doch dann erkannte sie, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befand, und dass es gar nicht so hell war wie erwartet. Nur die Feuer der Fackeln erhellten den Raum denn draußen war es gerade am zum Abend am dämmern. Die Slytherin setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Ein paar Meter weiter an der großen Portaltüre waren noch Severus und Professor Dumbledore, die gerade zu sehen waren wie sie hindurch verschwanden und nicht bemerkt hatten dass sie wach geworden war. Jetzt war sie Alleine und wusste nicht ob sie gehen durfte. Das blieb allerdings nicht lange so, denn nach ein paar Minuten kam Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro und entdeckte sie. "Sie sind also wach." Die Medihexe kam zu ihr hinüber gewuselt "Wie lange hab ich geschlafen?" wollte Nirriti wissen "Nur ein paar Stunden, keine Sorge. Aber ich weiß nicht wieso, nur dass Professor Snape sie bewusstlos, mit hohem Fieber und kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn vor seinem Büro gefunden hat und sie sofort hierher brachte." Nirriti überlegte. "Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich zu besuch bei den Gryffindors war und auf einmal alles so mega laut für mich wurde, Kopfschmerzen bekam und deswegen gegangen bin. Danach erinnere ich mich nur noch an Dunkelheit und dass ich hier aufgewacht bin" Und so war es, außer dass sie verschwieg, was sie zwischen Dumbledore und Severus gehört hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er sich um sie sorgte, berührte sie irgendwie.

Die Medihexe musterte Nirriti kurz und ließ dann von ihr ab. "Nun gut. Wenn es so war, ist es nichts ernstes. Nur eine kleine Überlastung. Du solltest dich etwas schonen und..etwas Schokolade essen" Sie huschte zurück in ihr Büro und kam ein paar Sekunden später mit einem Stück Schokolade zurück. "Iss das und du kannst gehen" Das ließ sie sich nicht zwei mal sagen und stopfte sich das Stück in den Mund nur um dann mit vollem Mund "Danpfe Madamf Pfomfrey" zu sagen und zu verschwinden. An ihre Erfahrungen im Schlaf konnte sie sich nur noch als höchst seltsamen Albtraum erinnern.


	16. 15 Happy Birthday

Eines Nachts wachte Nirriti mit einem rasenden Herzen in der Brust auf. Sie spürte es. Es zog ein Gewitter auf. Ohne einen weiteren Atemzug zu verschwenden, stieg sie aus ihrem Bett und hüpfte so leise und so schnell es ging in ihren Koffer. Sie hechtete förmlich zu ihrem Schlafzimmer, rutschte auf ihre Knie und sah unters Bett. Da stand ihre kleine kristallene Flasche in der eine nun rote Flüssigkeit ruhig vor sich hin existierte. Voller Vorfreude griff das Mädchen sich das Fläschchen und eilte unbemerkt aus dem Schlafsaal, dann dem Gemeinschaftsraum und hoch bis vor das Gemälde der fetten Dame "Was machst du zu so später Stunde hier, Slytherin-Mädchen?" Nirriti rollte mit den Augen "Schweineschnauze. Es ist wichtig." Die fette Dame klappte murrend zur Seite und Nirriti rannte ohne Umweg sofort in Richtung des Mädchen Schlafsaals. Nirriti kannte sich mittlerweile sehr gut bei den Gryffindors aus. Leisen Schrittes nährte sich die Slytherin der schlafenden Löwin und rüttelte sanft ihre Schulter "Tia.. wach auf"

Ein Donnergrollen ließ sie zusammen zucken doch Kaera regte sich nicht. Erneut schüttelte sie ihre Freundin "Kaera.." und nichts. Das wurde Nirriti dann zu bunt und die Gefahr, dass sie erwischt werden würde, stieg bei dem Gewitter, welches man hier im Turm relativ gut hören konnte, gewaltig. Also machte sie kurzen Prozess und tauchte in Kaeras Kopf ein. Sie träumte höchst wirres Zeug und die Träume änderten sich relativ schnell, sodass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte ihre Freundin dort zu finden also konzentrierte sich das Mädchen und verwandelte dieses Chaos an Gedanken und Welten in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Nirriti sah sich um und entdeckte dann die Träumende in ein Buch vertieft am Kamin sitzen. " _Kaera!_ " ihre Stimme hallte ihn des Mädchens Gedanken wieder und die angesprochene sah auf. 《 _Nirriti? Was machst du hier? Ich lese._ 》 Sie schüttelte den Kopf " _Wach auf!_ " wieder hallten die Worte durch den Raum und Nirriti zog sich aus dem Traum. Zurück im Schlafsaal musste die Slytherin keine zwei Sekunden warten und ihre Freundin war wach. Sie gähnte "Nirriti.. was ist?" angesprochene holte das Fläschchen aus ihrem Morgenmantel hervor und flüsterte "Es Gewittert draußen" als wäre 'Gewitter' das Passwort gewesen saß die Löwin nun kerzengerade im Bett und krabbelte hinaus. Zusammen schlichen sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Es ist so weit!" quiekte Nirriti leise und hüpfte aufgeregt umher. "Lass zum Uhrturm Hof gehen!" Sie nickten sich gegenseitig an und schlichen hinaus. "Na sowas! Wo wollt ihr beiden denn hin?" schimpfte die fette Dame ihnen hinterher doch sie ignorierten sie einfach und schlichen weiter durch Schatten und dunklen Gängen bis sie schließlich unter der Überdachung am Rande des Hofes standen. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern und es donnerte und blitzte. Nirriti atmete tief durch und gab dann ihrer Freundin den Morgenmantel bevor sie mit dem Trank und ihrem Zauberstab in den Händen und ausgebreiteten Armen in den Regen trat.

Ihr menschliches Herz und ihr durch Zauber dazu gewonnenes Herz schlugen schnell vor Aufregung in ihrer Brust.

Langsam hob Nirriti ihren Zauberstab über sich, dann an ihr Herz und sprach ein letztes mal die Worte **"Amato, Animo, Animato, Animagus"** Mit einem letzten Blick sah Nirriti zu ihrer Freundin, die ihr ermutigend zu nickte. Jetzt setzte sie das Fläschchen mit dem Zaubertrank an ihre Lippen und leerte es in wenigen großen Schlucken.

Zunächst passierte nichts. Doch urplötzlich hörte Nirriti in ihrem inneren drei Herzen schlagen und sie geriet leicht in Panik, denn eigentlich sollten es nur zwei sein. Dann überkam das Mädchen ein unfassbarer Schmerz. In ihren Adern kochte das Blut. Jede einzelne Zelle ihres Körpers schrie vor Schmerzen und plötzlich tauchten Bilder vor ihr auf. Es war sie daran bestand kein Zweifel und dann sah sie sich wie aus ihr ein Fuchs wurde und im nächsten Moment wurde sie wieder zum Menschen und dann war sie plötzlich eine Schlange. Danach verschwanden die Bilder wieder und die Schmerzen ließen nach. Was sie dann fühlte war nur noch das prasseln des Regens auf ihrer Haut und den harten Stein unter ihren Knien auf die sie gefallen war. Sie wusste nicht was geschehen war. Etwas war auf jeden Fall schief gelaufen, doch sie schien noch ganz zu sein, also wird es wohl nicht so schlimm sein. Oder?

Die _Animagi_ stand auf und sah zu Kaera, die wohl bei dem Anblick zu Stein erstarrt war. Nun würde sich zeigen ob es Funktionierte.

Nirriti legte Zauberstab und Flasche auf den Boden und Konzentrierte sich auf den Fuchs. Sie stellte sich selbst vor wie sie sich in das Tier verwandelte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie wirklich wie sie sich ihr Körper veränderte und keine zwei Sekunden später stand mitten im Innenhof ein Fuchs mit flammend rotem Fell der im Regen allerdings immer mehr aussah wie ein begossener Pudel. Jetzt versuchte sie das Gleiche ebenso mit der Schlangenform die ihr gezeigt wurde. Auch dies Funktionierte einwandfrei, denn aus dem Fuchs wurde auf einmal eine große dunkle Schlange. Eine Black Mamba. Freudig dass es geklappt hatte, schlängelte Nirriti auf ihre Freundin zu, ihren Zauberstab im Schwanz eingerollt. Kaera wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück,blieb dann allerdings stehen und grinste. Wer kann es ihr verübeln? Immerhin sind Black Mambas die zweitgiftigsten Schlangen der Welt und solch eine schlängelte einfach auf sie zu. "Es hat funktioniert.." hauchte sie und freute sich nun. Die Schlange verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen und die Freundinnen umarmten sich.

"Jetzt können wir auch mal einen kleinen Ausflug in den Wald oder so unternehmen" grinste Kaera als sie auf dem Rückweg in verschiedene Richtungen mussten. Nirriti verstand nicht wirklich doch musste kurz darauf einen kleinen Schrei unterdrücken als sie kurzzeitig einem Eisbärenhintern zusah wie er ein paar Stufen hinauf stieg und dann wieder zu ihrer Freundin wurde. Nirriti wollte sie gerade fragen warum sie ihr das nie erzählt hatte, musste aber dann an sich halten, da sie schnelle Schritte hörte, die in ihre Richtung kamen. Die Slytherin immer noch nass vom Regen lächelte und verwandelte sich schnell in den begossenen Fuchs mit dem Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen. Kaum hatte sie dies getan tauchten um eine Ecke geeilt Filch und Mrs Norris auf, die nur einer nassen Spur gefolgt waren und nun den Fuchs dort stehen sahen.

Nirriti schüttelte provozieren ihr nasses Fell und peste dann wie der Wind in die Kerker. Mrs. Norris folgte ihr, doch die Katze ist alt und konnte nicht mehr ganz mit halten, so konnte Nirriti gerade als Mensch die Mauer zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum passieren bevor die Katze in den Gang kam. Nirriti freute sich riesig und ging nach einer Dusche mit trockenen Klamotten und einem guten Gefühl ins Bett. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zum Animagus zu werden, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum es zwei Tiere wurden..und dabei zwei so unterschiedliche..

Am nächsten Morgen war Nirriti ziemlich spät dran zum Frühstück. Es waren schon alle in der Halle. Sie hatte einfach zu tief und gut geschlafen.

Als die Slytherin die große Halle betrat gesellte sie sich zu Draco, Blaise, Pancy, Crabbe und Goyle. Sie unterhielten sich entspannt, worüber wusste sie nicht, außer dass sie kurz tuschelten und dann verstummten als sich Nirriti ihnen nährte.

"Morgen, Leute" grüßte sie diese und setzte sich dazu "Morgen!" kam es von den anderen zurück, als ob nichts wäre, was das Mädchen irritierte "Über was habt ihr vorhin gesprochen?" fragte sie also "Nichts wichtiges Vulpi" antwortete Draco ihr, doch sie wichen alle ihrem Blick aus, vermutlich in der Hoffnung dass sie ihre Gedanken nicht lesen würde. Falsch gedacht. Nirriti sah allen anwesenden nacheinander in den Kopf und alle dachten / _Nicht dran denken! Nicht dran denken!_ / bis sie zu Crabbe kam der sie alle verriet / _Warum soll ich nicht an Nirritis Geburtstag denken?_ / Busted. Doch bei dem Wort 'Geburtstag' hörte sie auf nachzubohren, weil es einfach doof wäre, hätten sie etwas geplant und ich würde davon wissen. Also zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und tat sich unschuldig etwas Essen auf. "Sagt mal..." Alle sahen auf, in Panik, dass sie etwas ahnen könnte "..was haben wir heute eigentlich für einen Tag?" Erleichterung machte sich breit, was das Mädchen lächeln lies, doch die Frage war dennoch ernst gemeint. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, holte sie ihren Stundenplan aus der Schultasche und ließ ihn vor sich schweben. "Es ist Samstag, Nirriti" kam es mit einem sonderbaren Blick von Pancy. Samstag? Wirklich? Nirriti sah sich in der Halle um und musste feststellen, dass tatsächlich kaum einer seine Uniform trug und auch niemand Anstalten zu machen schien, sich für den Unterricht fertig machen zu wollen. Die Slytherin, peinlich berührt ließ ihren Stundenplan zurück in die Tasche gleiten und lief scharlachrot an. Sie hätte schwören können, dass es schon Montag war. Mit einem "Oh.." begann sie dann immer noch hochrot an zu essen während die anderen anfangen mussten zu lachen.

Nach dem Essen brachte Nirriti ihre ganzen Schulsachen wieder weg und beschloss dann Hagrit zu besuchen. Sie lief zu seiner Hütte runter und klopfte, doch außer seinen gigantischen Kürbissen war niemand da. Vermutlich war er irgendwo und kümmerte sich um eine schreckliche Kreatur oder sonstiges. Etwas niedergeschlagen trottete sie wieder zurück zum Schloss und suchte nach ein paar ihrer Freunde, doch seltsamer Weise waren die nicht auf zu finden. Ziellos und gelangweilt lief sie durch die vielen Korridore des Schlosses, bis sie dann irgendwann einen Halt machte. Sie stand vor einem Wasserspeier in Gestalt eines Greifs. Dumbledores Büro war am Ende der Treppe die der Wasserspeier verbarg und einen Moment überlegte sie ob sie ihm nicht einen Besuch abstatten sollte, doch so schnell der Gedanke auch kam, so schnell verwarf sie ihn wieder, aber dafür erinnerte sie sich, dass der Schulleiter doch wissen wollte, ob ihre Verwandlung funktioniert hatte. Da sie in dem Moment sowieso nichts anderes zu tun hatte, ging sie in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes und setzte sich dort an einen Tisch und schrieb einen Brief an Albus Dumbledore.

 _Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Wie Sie es von mir wollten, schreibe ich ihnen von meinem Versuch ein Animagus zu werden._

 _Der Trank ist erst fertig, wenn der erste Blitz eines Gewitters zu sehen ist und das war diese Nacht._

 _Es war sehr schmerzhaft als ich den Trank getrunken habe und etwas seltsames ist geschehen, von dem ich noch nie zuvor gehört oder gelesen habe._

 _Wenn ich jeden Morgen und Abend mit meinem Zauberstab mein Herz berühre und den Spruch "Amato, Anima, Animato, Animagus" aufsage, soll ich mit der Zeit zwei Herzen in mir schlagen hören. Das hat auch funktioniert, aber als ich den Trank getrunken habe, habe ich auf einmal nicht zwei sondern drei Herzen gehört und jetzt kann ich mich auf unerklärlicher Weise in zwei Tiere verwandeln. Eine Black Mamba und ein Rotfuchs. Ich verstehe nicht, was passiert ist. Was ist schief gelaufen? Allerdings habe ich damit keinerlei Probleme, also stellt sich mir auch irgendwie die Frage ob überhaupt etwas schief gelaufen ist. Mein Bauchgefühl sagt nein, aber die Logik versteht es nicht._

 _So viel dazu. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Samstag, Professor._

 _Nirriti V. Black_

Als sie fertig war, faltete sie den Brief in einen Papierflieger und begab sich auf den Innenhof von dem man den Turm mit den drei kleinen extra Türmchen am runden Dach sehen konnte. Da war nämlich Albus Büro. Nirriti tippte den Papierflieger mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an "Wingardium Leviosa" und ließ ihn hoch steigen bis er nun an die Fensterscheibe stieß und so quasi klopfte. Nach einigen Sekunden beobachtete sie wie sich das Fenster öffnete und ein alter Mann mit silbernem Bart hinaus sah um dem Flieger entgegen zu nehmen. Er sah nach unten, entdeckte Nirriti und winkte ihr bevor er wieder hinein ging. Die Schülerin tat es ihm gleich und beschloss dann sich in ihrem Koffer zu beschäftigen. Sie verwandelte sich in den Fuchs und tobte mit ihrer Rasselbande und Maha im Garten. Die Tierform gefiel ihr, denn die Gedanken von Tieren waren viel einfacher als die von Menschen und das beruhigte sie ungemein und es machte Spaß mit ihren Freunden reden zu können und wenn sie antworteten, es auch zu verstehen.

Die Stunden kamen und gingen ohne dass Nirriti langweilig wurde, doch irgendwann war es dunkel und dann tauchte wieder ein paar Stunden später ein Hauself im Garten auf und brachte Unmengen an Futter für alle ihre Tiere. Nirriti beobachtete von einem Busch aus wie ihre Mitbewohner sich freuten ihn zu sehen und ihn ansprangen und ableckten. Sogar die scheuen Hirsche nährten sich ihm mit zutrauen. Nirriti überlegte ob es damit zusammenhängte dass er einfach kein Mensch war. So schnell der Hauself allerdings auch gekommen war, so schnell ging er wieder. Gerade als die Hexe sich zurück in einen Menschen verwandeln wollte, tauchte wieder eine Gestalt im Garten auf. Es war Draco und nach seinem Blick zu urteilen suchte er sie. Nirriti rannte etwas tiefer in den Wald und verwandelte sich dort, denn ihr Freund wusste nichts davon, dass sie ein Animagus geworden war. Etwas seltsam stolperte sie dann aus einem Busch. "Draco! Suchst du mich?" der blonde Junge sah auf und musterte sie "Ja, aber sag mal warst du den ganzen Tag hier?" Nirriti lief etwas rosa an, denn irgendwie war es tatsächlich so. Nachdem sie Dumbledore ihren Papierflieger überbracht hatte war sie nicht mehr aus dem Koffer gekommen. Bei dem Gedanken meldete sich auf einmal ihr Magen mit einem lauten Grollen zu Wort. Draco grinste darauf "Das ist mir Antwort genug." er verschwand wieder in der Tür und rief ihr "Komm! Wir gehen was Essen!" zu. Was Essen gehen? Es war verdammte Nacht. Doch sie folgte trotzdem. Im Schlafzimmer hielt sie kurz inne. "Moment! Ich mache mich nur noch kurz frisch. Die Füchse haben mich ein wenig als Kauknochen benutzt" Draco nickte und setzte sich aufs Bett während Nirriti sich die Haare kämmte und den Schmutz von ihrem Gesicht und der Kleidung zauberte. Zurück blieben nur ein paar leichte Kratzer.

Noch ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und schon kletterten die Freunde aus dem Koffer (Draco mit dem 'Ignorier-mich-Zauber' als Tarnung). Sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, spürte sie wie etwas unsanft in ihrem Gesicht landete. Sie blinzelte und erkannte dann, dass es Konfetti war! "Happy Birthday!" die Stimmen von Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, dem Vertrauensschüler, den Nirriti kannte und Draco, der neben ihr stand, ertönten enthusiastisch durch den ansonsten leeren Raum. Nirriti konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Da hatten ihre Freunde tatsächlich eine Überraschung für sie vorbereitet. Dass sie vermutlich etwas planten, hatte Vincent ja beim Frühstück schon ahnen lassen, doch...dass die Bande sie mitten in der Nacht und das- Nirriti hatte auf die Uhr gesehen- fast exakt um Mitternacht, mit Konfetti überraschen würden war ihr noch lange nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Und schon war sie froh, sich vorher noch halbwegs gerichtet zu haben, denn sonst wäre das ganze leicht peinlich geworden, immerhin wurde jeder der Anwesenden in Etikette, Auftreten und Verhalten in der Öffentlichkeit erzogen. Sicher waren sie dort nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, doch dennoch wusste man was sich gehörte, da auch ein älterer Schüler anwesend war.

Mit irritiertem und dann zunehmend freudigem Blick sah sich die Black um und entdeckte einen Kuchen mit Kerzen und Chicken Wings und Pizza, auf der warum auch immer ebenfalls Kerzen waren, das alles auf dem Tisch vor dem Kamin stand. Auf einem der Sessel, die um den Tisch herum standen, fand sich ein kleiner Haufen an Geschenken. Nirriti sprang von dem einen zum anderen um ihn zu umarmen und bekam dabei das lächeln gar nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht. So einen hochgradig herzlichen Geburtstag hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Jedenfalls konnte sie sich an keinen erinnern und dementsprechend wusste sie jetzt auch nicht was sie tun sollte. Glücklich aber auch verzweifelt sah sie zu ihrem besten Freund 《 _Ich bin überfordert. Was soll ich tun oder sagen? hilf mir, Draco!》_

Kaum erreichten ihn ihre Gedanken, schon nahm er sie an der Hand und führte sie an den Kamin "Komm! Pack deine Geschenke aus." Gerührt dessen, dass der Malfoy ihr sofort auf bitten zu Hilfe eilte, folgte sie ihm und ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber des kleinen Haufens, setzen. Nach und nach bekam sie die Päckchen gereicht und sollte sie öffnen. Von ihrem Vertrauensschüler bekam sie einen magischen Jahresplaner aus Leder mit einem niedlichen Fuchs auf dem Cover.

"Ich hab gehört, dass du Füchse magst und da hab ich mich an den Planer erinnert, den ich in der Winkelgasse gesehen habe." Pansy schenkte ihr ein Pflege-set für ihren Zauberstab "Weil ich öfter sehe, dass du versuchst ihn mit deinem Umhang zu polieren" Ertappt lachte Nirriti und bedankte sich. Blaise hatte ihr das Buch "Quidditsch im Wandel der Zeiten" besorgt. Von Crabbe und Goyle hatte die Black nichts interessantes erwartet, doch sie hatten ihr tatsächlich zusammen eine Uhr mit einem kleinen Schlangensymbol geschenkt und Nirriti fand diese sogar ziemlich schön. Danach kam Draco zu ihr und überreichte sein Geschenk. "Mutter sagte vor Beginn des Schuljahres, dass ich es dir zum Geburtstag schenken solle. Es gehörte wohl deinem Großvater oder so."


	17. 16 Troll im Kerker?

Etwas das ihrer Familie gehört haben soll? Nirritis Neugierde war geweckt als sie das kleine Päckchen entgegen nahm. Vorsichtig entfernte sie das Papier und zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Schmuckschachtel. Interessierte Blicke von allen Seiten lagen auf der kleinen schwarzen Schatulle mit dem Wappen des Hauses Black auf dem Deckel.

Man konnte spüren dass von ihr eine gewisse magische Aura ausging. Etwas ehrfürchtig öffnete die Black die Schachtel.

Im inneren fand sich ein Ring. Er war groß, Silber und Gold und bei genauerer Betrachtung sah man, dass der Ring die Form einer kleinen Schlange hatte.

"Mutter sagte etwas davon, dass es bei ihr nicht Funktioniert habe" sagte Draco "doch ich hab keine Ahnung was sie damit gemeint hatte" Nirriti zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah von ihrem Freund wieder auf den Ring hinab. Was soll denn funktionieren? Ist doch nur ein Ring.

Nirriti griff nach dem Ring, doch als sie ihn mit der Haut berührte bewegte sich plötzlich die Schlange, entwand sich und schlängelte ihre Hand hoch.

Die Slytherin erschrak sich und versuchte die Schlange ab zu schütteln. Sie zappelte und schüttelte sich und schoss einen Zauber auf sie ab doch die metallene Schlange machte keine Anstalten sie los zu lassen. Auch die anderen versuchten ihr zu helfen, doch es brachte nichts. Stattdessen schlängelte sie sich unter ihre Klamotten und ihr den Arm hoch bis zu ihrem Hals. Nirriti dachte vielleicht würde die Schlange versuchen sie zu erwürgen, doch nein. Sie legte sich nur darum und formte sich selbst in eine hübsche Kette.

Als die Kette sich nicht mehr bewegte und unschuldig an ihrem Platz hängen blieb, beruhigten sich alle.

"Irgendwie ist sie ja schon hübsch" sagte dann auf einmal Pansy mit einvernehmlichen nicken der Jungs. Nirriti, etwas irritiert, betrachtete sich in der Reflektion von einem Fenster in der Nähe. Sie hatten recht. Die Silber und Goldene Schlangenkette war hübsch. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich unwillkürlich auf ihre Lippen.

Nach einer Weile hatten sich alle an dem Buffet satt gegessen und gingen zurück in ihre Schlafsäle, so auch Pansy und Nirriti.

Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und nachdem Pansy eingeschlafen war tat die andere es ihr mit einem zufriedenen lächeln gleich.

Einige Tage vergingen und Draco ließ sich immer mehr auf die Präsenz von Kaera als seiner besten Freundin, Freundin zu. Auch freute sich jedermann auf Halloween und das dazugehörige Festmahl am Abend.

Für die Lehrer schien das allerdings keinen Unterschied zu machen und es hielt die meisten auch nicht davon ab ihren Schülern genügend Hausaufgaben zu geben um sie gefühlt einen ganzen Monat lang zu beschäftigen.

Nach der letzten Stunde die die Slytherins hatten, waren Nirriti und ihre Freunde auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und lästerten entspannt über Professor Quirrel und seiner jämmerlichen Angst vor allem möglichen. Plötzlich jedoch drangen andere Stimmen an des Mädchens Ohren.

"ja sie ist da schon seit zwei Stunden drin und weint"

"Arme Hermine. Aber mal nebenbei, was meinst du wie lange sie noch im Mädchenklo bleibt? Weil ehrlichgesagt ist es seltsam wenn man muss und neben dir weint jemand"

Nirriti fragte sich warum Hermine wohl am weinen war und überlegte die weiteren Meter die sie gingen darüber nach.

Schlussendlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. _/Hermine wird es bestimmt bald besser gehen und dann kann man sie ja immer noch fragen was los war_ _./_

sagte sie zu sich selbst, doch das Gewissen nagte an ihrem Hinterkopf.

Später saßen alle Schüler und so gut wie alle Lehrer, gemütlich in der Großen Halle und speisten und tranken.

Nirriti jedoch suchte vom Slytherin-Tisch aus, den buschigen Kopf von der Gryffindor. Ohne Erfolg. Nach einiger Zeit in der sie immer noch nicht auftauchte, legte das Mädchen ihren Chicken Wing weg und seufzte überlegend.

"Was hast du?" fragte Blaise neben Nirriti, besorgt. Das Mädchen seufzte erneut und stand danach entschlossen auf "Ich hab was vergessen" Damit verließ sie die Halle und lief gerade an einem hektisch wirkenden Professor Quirrel vorbei. Verwirrt sah die Schülerin ihm noch nach bis sie auf einmal von weitem des Lehrers Stimme durch die Halle schallen hörte.

"TROLL IM KERKER! TROLL UNTEN IM KERKER!!" dann folgten noch ein paar undeutliche Worte und ein Geräusch das so klang als ob Quirrel geflogen wäre.

Wären da dann nicht die panischen schreie und Professor Dumbledores Sonoros-Stimme gewesen die darauf folgten, hätte die Slytherin das ganze als Scherz aufgenommen. Nun jedoch rannte sie förmlich Richtung Mädchentoilette und brach durch das Tor.

"HERMINE!" rief Nirriti "Hermine wo bist du?"

aus der hinteren Klokabine drang ein schniefen und eine leise Schluckauf-Stimme ertönte. "Geh weg.."

Die Slytherin nährte sich der Kabine und betrat die genau daneben. Sie hoffte dass der Troll auch im Kerker blieb und sich nicht dazu entscheiden würde plötzlich auf Toilette zu müssen. Jedenfalls nicht bis sie die Gryffindor dort raus hatte.

Nirriti setzte sich auf den Klodeckel und seufzte. "So schlimm?"

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Schniefen.

"Hör zu Hermine. Was immer auch ist, lass dich davon nicht zu sehr einnehmen und du kannst auch immer mit Kaera und mir sprechen wenn dich etwas bedrückt, okay mit mir nicht immer, denn ich bin eine Slytherin und nicht immer da, aber dann mit Kaera. Dafür sind Freunde doch da"

Hermine schien zu weinen aufgehört zu haben, denn das Schluckauf artige Schniefen verstummte. "Geht es dir besser?"

Das Klicken vom Kabinentür-Schloss war wohl ein 'Ja'.

Doch plötzlich drang ein widerlicher Gestank an Nirritis Nase. "Hast du versehentlich eine Stinkbombe aktiviert, Hermine?"

Ein Schrei ertönte und darauf ein tiefes grummeln.

Die Slytherin riss ihre Türe auf und sah wie Hermine vor einem riesigen und hässlichen Bergtroll stand, zu verängstigt um sich zu bewegen. Nirriti hatte es wohl zuvor allein schon mit einem Gedanken daran, dass der Troll dort auftauchen könnte, verschrien.

"Hermine" flüsterte sie "geh weg da"

Die Angesprochene war jedoch zu sehr in Schockstarre versetzt als dass sie in der Lage gewesen wäre sich zu bewegen.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und die Badezimmertüre wurde aufgeschlagen. Der Lärm verwirrte den Troll, weshalb er mit der Keule nach Hermine schlug, welche darauf schrie, fiel und dann panisch unter die Waschbecken krabbelte.

Nirriti sah zur Tür und erblickte dabei Harry und Ron die nach ihrer Hauskameradin riefen. Der Troll schlug noch einmal nach ihr und zerschmetterte dabei ein Waschbecken.

"Harry! Ron!" rief die Slytherin "Lenkt den Hohlkopf ab!"

Kaum hatte sie das gerufen, flog eine Keule direkt auf sie zu und traf sie auf Bauchhöhe. Durch den Schwung wurde sie mit gerissen und klebte förmlich an der Keule. Das Mädchen spürte wie sie mit dem Rücken durch die dünnen Holzwände der Kabinen brach und dann unsanft auf dem Boden neben Hermine aufschlug.

Nirriti fühlte wie die Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde, doch gleichzeitig stieg das Adrenalin in ihr an und in wenigen Sekunden war sie wieder auf den Beinen nur um dann noch zu sehen wie Ron den Zauberstab sinken ließ und dem Troll seine eigene Keule auf den Kopf fiel. Der Troll fing an zu wanken und fiel dann dumpf und schwer zu Boden. Harry nährte sich dem Hohlkopf worauf eine zaghafte Stimme von Seiten Hermines ertönte "Ist der Tot?" Der Schwarzhaarige ..zog ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Nase? Wann? Wie? Fragte das Mädchen sich doch hatte keine Zeit um es zu beantworten, denn schon wieder wurden die Türen aufgerissen und herein kamen Professor McGonagall, dicht gefolgt von Quirrel und Snape.

Na dann mal auf Wiedersehen Hauspunkte.

Als ihr Ziehvater sie entdeckte, vollkommen mitgenommen aussehend und stehend auf zwei wackeligen Beinen, sah das Mädchen keine einzige persönliche Reaktion auf sie in seiner Mimik. Er sah sich nur berechnend um bis Minerva auf einmal den Mund öffnete.

"Um Himmels Willen! Was-?" Sie sah alle vier Anwesenden Schüler mit einem schockierten Blick und dann den Bergtroll der auf dem Boden lag an, welcher soeben von Severus begutachtet wurde und mehr oder minder schlief. Quirrel gab nur eine Art Wimmern von sich, fasste sich ans Herz und sank auf einen Toilettensitz nieder "Möchte mir das mal bitte einer erklären? Warum sind sie alle nicht in eurem Gemeinschaftsräum?!"

Die beiden Jungs tauschten Blicke und schienen nicht zu wissen was sie antworten sollten, da meldete sich auf einmal Hermine zu Wort die zögerlich hervor trat.

"Es war meine Schuld, Professor." Darauf war absolut niemand gefasst. Dem entsprechend fielen von allen Seiten verwirrte Blicke auf das Gryffindor-Mädchen und die Jungs versuchten angestrengt so auszusehen, als ob das keine große Neuigkeit wäre. "Sie, Miss Granger?" Fragte McGonagall fassungslos. Die noch so anständige Musterschülerin Hermine Granger sollte daran die Schuld tragen?

Nirriti wusste, allerdings wie es wirklich war und gerade als die andere ihren Mund öffnete, konnte die Slytherin nicht anders.

"Dich trifft gar keine Schuld, Hermine. Du wusstest nicht dass hier im Gebäude ein Troll herum läuft." Nun sah Hermine zu ihr mit einem Blick der unbedingt die Last der Schuld auf sich nehmen wollte. "Aber wäre ich nicht hier gewesen, wärst du nicht hier gewesen und Harry und Ron hätten nicht kommen müssen. Wären die beiden nicht da gewesen, wären wir 'beide' jetzt vermutlich tot und das nur weil ich Heimweh hatte und du deshalb zu mir gekommen bist" Professor McGonagall seufzte. "Nun Gut.. So kommen wir nicht weiter. Miss Granger, Sie dürfen gehen. Die Schüler beenden das Festmahl in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen" Damit verließ genannte den Raum und Harry, Ron und Nirriti blieben übrig.

McGonagall wandte sich damit dann zu den Jungs "Und nun zu ihnen beiden. Kaum ein Erstklässler hätte es mit einem ausgewachsenen Bergtroll aufnehmen können. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass Sie noch am leben sind. Daher verdienen Sie Fünf Punkte für ihr Haus!" Die Gryffindor Jungs strahlten sich an. "und auch Fünf Punkte für Slytherin" ergänzte die Professorin noch bevor sie sie gehen lies. Auf dem Flur sprachen sie erst wieder als sie mindestens um zwei Ecken gebogen waren. Nirriti trennte sich von den anderen und betrat darauf einige Momente später den lebhaften Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo sie schon erwartet wurde.


	18. 17 Quidditch

Anfang November war es dann bald soweit. Das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison stand vor der Tür. Und während es draußen glitzerte und funkelte vor Frost und man Hagrit in einem dicken Mantel und Handschuhen mit Fang auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts umherstapfen sah, erhitzten sich die Gemüter zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin kontinuierlich.

Wenn Nirriti bei ihren Löwen-Freunden war, waren sie sich kollektiv einig, dass das Thema Quidditch besser nicht zur Erwähnung kommen sollte und wenn es dann doch zum Thema wurde, versuchte man so politisch korrekt zu bleiben wie es nur möglich war.

Harry dabei wurde immer nervöser, immerhin war es sein erstes richtiges Spiel überhaupt und die Tatsache, dass es Leute gab, die ihm sagten, dass sie mit Matratzen auf dem Feld herum laufen wollten, falls er fallen würde, half ihm nicht im geringsten.

Alles was Nirriti da blieb, war ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Wood allerdings versuchte immer wieder Informationen aus ihr heraus zu quetschen, was ihm nicht viel brachte, da die Junge Hexe kaum mit ihrer Hausmannschaft in Kontakt kam. Kaera half ihr dann meistens aus der Patsche, wenn er versuchte sie zum Spion für Gryffindor zu machen, indem sie den Zwillingen befahl ihren Kapitän weg zu schleifen.

Neben Nirriti waren diese und Lee Jordan zu ihren besten Freunden geworden.

Und Hermine Grager wurde seit dem Vorfall mit dem Troll zu Harrys und Rons bester Freundin.

Eines schönen Nachmittags saßen die Slytherin, Draco und Kaera zusammen an einem, von Kaera heraufbeschworenen, wackeligen Tisch und genau so wackerligen Bänke am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees und tranken heißen Tee, während sie dem Riesenkraken beim Planschen zusahen.

"Ich werde mich vermutlich nächstes Jahr bewerben" sprach nach einer Weile der Blonde, worauf er fragende Blicke zurück bekam "Wollt ihr beide nicht in eure Hausmannschaften?" Ein synchrones langgezogenes "Ahh!" signalisierte Draco, dass sie ihn verstanden hatten. Kaera antworte sofort "Ich werde mich nächstes Jahr wahrscheinlich als Jägerin versuchen. Ich hoffe, Wood nimmt mich, immerhin ist es schon schwer einen der jetzigen Spieler in unserem Team zu ersetzen. Unser Kapitän ist sehr von ihnen überzeugt."

Draco nickte höflich und sah dann zu Nirriti "Und du Vulpi?"

Nirriti wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzen, als sie eine bekannte Stimme in der Ferne vernahmen.

Es war Snape und er nahm in diesem Moment Harry ein Buch ab. Sie verstanden nicht alles, nur etwas davon, dass Bibliotheksbücher nicht mit nach draußen genommen dürfen und dass er Gryffindor dafür fünf Punkte abziehen werde.

"Seltsam" sagte Kaera "Ich habe noch nie von dieser Regel gehört, und dabei verbringe ich einen großen Teil meiner Freizeit in der Bibliothek"

Nirriti zuckte nur mit den Achseln "Du kennst doch Snape. Er hasst Harry Potter und Gryffindor mag er auch nicht"

Draco nickte "Kann ich ihm nicht wirklich verübeln" Diese Aussage fing ihm zwei giftige Blicke ein, doch grinste er darauf nur schelmisch und sippte an seinem Tee.

Plötzlich allerdings knackte es unheilvoll und in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde landete der Malfoy mit seinem Hintern eine Etage weiter unten. Seine Bank war soeben zusammengebrochen und die Mädchen schmissen sich förmlich weg vor Lachen. Hätte er nicht eine Sekunde vorher noch seine Tasse weg gestellt, wäre er auch noch voll gespritzt.

"Ja-Ja! Ha-Ha! Den Zauber musst du aber noch einmal üben, Gryffindor!" fluchte der Junge während er aufstand und sich den Dreck von den Klamotten zauberte.

Nirriti grinste ihn an und erwiderte einfach nur "Charma!" bevor sie ebenso aufstand.

"Ich glaube das ist das Stichwort gewesen für mich. Ich wurde nämlich von Dumbledore in sein Büro eingeladen." Nirritis Freunde starrten sie an mit fragenden Augen, doch sie machte keine Anstalten die Situation zu erklären, sondern streckte sich nur genüsslich und winkte ihnen 'Auf Wiedersehen' bevor sie ohne die beiden wieder Richtung Schloss wanderte.

Tatsächlich hatte sie der Schulleiter mit einem Brief in sein Büro eingeladen, sie vermutete dass es um ihre Animagi ging.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Büro lief Nirriti an Blaise vorbei, der ihr hübsch zu lächelte. "Hey Nirriti. Du bist alleine unterwegs? Wo ist O'Neill oder Draco?" Das Mädchen blieb stehen und lächelte den Jungen an "Die Beiden sind noch draußen, ich habe einen Termin bei Dumbledore"

Blaise' Augen weiteten sich. /Was hat sie nur angestellt?? /

Die Slytherin schmunzelte nur über seine Gedanken und beschloss aber ihn einfach im Dunkeln zu lassen und verabschiedete sich mit einem lächeln und einem Winken.

Keine 5 Minuten dauerte es, da stand sie schon vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier in der Gestalt eines Greifs. "Schon ironisch" dachte sich die Slytherin "eine 'Gryffin-do(o)r', wie originell" schmunzelnd über ihren eigenen schlechten Witz über legte sie was das Passwort war. Dumbledore hatte es ihr in den Brief geschrieben doch was war es noch gleich?

In Gedanken las sie den Brief noch einmal durch.

Liebe Nirriti,

Es freud mich, dass du dein Wort mir gegenüber gehalten hast und wie ich von dir zu lesen bekam hast du wohl keinen schweren schaden davon getragen.

Ich komme allerdings nicht umhin diese Besonderheit gerne mit eigenen Augen sehen zu wollen.

Komm bitte am Tag vor dem ersten Quidditch-Spiel um 18Uhr in mein Büro.

Das Passwort lautet Lakritz-Schnappern.

Ich hoffe du hast noch einen schönen Tag.

A. Dumbledore

"Achja, richtig...Lakritz-Schnappern" sprach Nirriti erst zu sich selbst und dann zu dem Wasserspeier, welcher bei dem Klang des Passwortes widerstandslos zur Seite sprang und eine steinerne Wendeltreppe preisgab an dessen oberen Ende sich das Büro des Schulleiters befand.

Bei dem Anblick der vielen Stufen bekam die Black große Lust einfach wieder zu gehen. Und das hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch, wäre nicht in jenem Augenblick die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore von oben ertönt und sie empfing.

"Hallo Nirriti, Ich habe dich schon erwartet. Komm doch hoch."

Das Mädchen seufzte mit großer Unlust und tat den ersten Schritt, doch plötzlich musste sie schon um ihre Balance kämpfen, denn kaum hatte sie auf der ersten Stufe gestanden, da bewegte die Treppe sich wie automatisch kreisförmig nach oben.

Gerade als Nirriti bedrohlich nach hinten zu fallen drohte, kam die Treppe zu einem abrupten Halt und die Schülerin landete vor des Schulleiters Füßen auf den Knien.

"Aber, Aber. Wer wird denn hier bei meinem Anblick gleich schwach werden?" sagte Dumbledore mit einem belustigten Unterton.

Die Slytherin stieg in den Scherz mit ein und tat kurz so als ob sie den Zauberer anbeten würde bevor sie aufstand, worauf sie beide anfingen zu lachen.

Nirriti betrat kurz darauf das große Büro des Schulleiters. Es war ein großer Kreisrunder Raum mit einer weiten Ebene. Überall standen surrende Intrumente und seltsame Dinger. Und in den hohen Regalen rund herum standen alte Bücher. Auch fand man dort sämtliche Portraits von vorherigen Schulleitern die aktuell eher so taten als ob sie schliefen, dabei konnte die Schülerin genau sehen dass eines der Portraits- ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit einem hochmütigen länglichen Gesicht- seine Augen einen kleinen Spalt breit offen hatte.

Dumbledore schloss die Tür und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich allerdings nicht, sondern lehnte sich nur dort an.

"Nun, Nirriti. Du hast mir geschrieben, dass es dir gelungen sei."

Nirriti nickte.

"Gut. Gut. Dann zeig mir mal diese ungewöhnliche Besonderheit von der du mit des weiteren berichtet hast."

Die Schülerin nickte erneut, tat einen Schritt in die Mitte des Raumes und dachte an den Fuchs. Mittlerweile war sie schon so geübt, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr wirklich konzentrieren brauchte um sich zu verwandeln. Also saß nun im Bruchteil einer Sekunde anstelle von Nirriti ein Rotfuchs in dem Raum und dann ein paar Sekunden später lag ebendort eine eingerollte Black Mamba und sah zum Schulleiter nur um dann wieder zu dem Mädchen zu werden, welches sie war.

Dumbledore blieb ruhig und schien zu überlegen, doch nach einer Weile brach er das Schweigen.

"Das ist sehr interessant. Dein Unterbewusstsein muss sich wohl nicht einig gewesen sein. Dieser Zwiespalt, hätte dich töten können, doch interessanter Weise war dein Wille es zu schaffen so stark, dass deine magischen Fähigkeiten einen Kompromiss erschufen..." Der Schulleiter sah ihr in die Augen als wolle er ihre Gedanken lesen "Sag Nirriti, hast du bei deiner Verwandlung mehr als zwei Herzen schlagen gehört?"

Wieder nickte die Schülerin und Dumbledore lächelte.

"Nun gut. Dann müsste wohl alles in bester Ordnung sein...Wirst du dich denn auch als Animagus registrieren lassen?"

Das lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand abrupt. "Re-Registrieren" fragte sie.

Dumbledore sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ernstem Blick durch seine Halbmond förmigen Brillengläser an.

Dann wurde sein Gesicht aber wieder freundlich und ein schelmisches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

"Keine Sorge, Ich werde dich nichts verraten." sagte er und ging hinüber zu einem der Fenster um hinaus zu sehen. "Es ist manchmal sogar besser, wenn das Ministerium nicht alles weiß, Nirriti."

Sie nickte wieder ohne wirklich zu wissen was er meinte.

"Du darfst nun gehen, Nirriti. Danke für deinen Besuch."

sprach er und so ging die Schülerin wieder mit einem "Auf Wiedersehen"

Nach diesem Gespräch wusste Nirriti kurzweilig nicht wohin sie gehen wollte. Doch irgendwie sog es sie in die Richtung vom Lehrerzimmer. Sollte sie Sverus besuchen?

Nach einigem Überlegen und gleichzeitigem Laufen war sie dem Lehrerzimmer allerdings nun schon so nahe gekommen, dass sie auch gerade einen Abstecher machen könnte.

/Nur mal eben...Moment./

Nirriti blieb stehen. Gerade eben konnte das Mädchen noch einen schwarzhaarigen zerzausten Kopf erkennen, der den Gang entlang in die andere Richtung hinweg sauste, als wäre die Hölle hinter ihm her.

Es sah stark aus wie Harry, aber warum sollte er weg rennen? Nirriti klopfte an die Tür und von innen konnte man eine genervte Stimme hören

"Wer ist da?" Nirriti erkannte sofort die Stimme ihres Ziehvaters und wusste nun auch warum Harry so schnell hier weg wollte.

Die Schülerin allerdings hatte keine Angst vor dem Mann der oft so aussah als wäre er eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus, sie öffnete einfach die Tür und steckte den Kopf hinein. "Ich bin e-e-es... Was um Salazars Namen ist mit deinem Bein?!" fragte die Schülerin entsetzt, als sie sah wie Filch gerade versuchte, Severus Bein zu verbinden, welches aussah als wäre es halb zerfleischt worden.

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen, als seine Ziehtochter den Raum betrat und dem Hausmeister über die Schulter schaute.

"Mister Filch, wenn sie möchten könnte ich das auch übernehmen." schlug die junge Hexe dem grimmigen Hausmeister freundlich lächelnd vor. Dieser schnaubte nur abwertend.

"Ich meine ja nur. In der Zeit in der sie hier sind, könnte Peeves oder ein Schüler wieder Unfug treiben, ohne dass sie erwischt werden." Dieses Szenario schien ihn dann doch nervös zu machen und er grummelte "Immer diese Drecksgören. Zaubern in den Fluren, verschütten Froschleich und Aalaugen und sondergleichen. Und Peeves, ja Peeves schmeißt Rüstungen um und spielt Streiche mit" er atmete angewidert ein "Stinkbomben, Wasserbomben und Kaugummi in den Schlüssellöchern..irgendwann..irgendwann krieg ich ihn "

Nirriti tätschelte eine Schulter des Hausmeisters aufmunternd.

Severus der das ganze nicht mehr zu ertragen schien, grummelte genervt:

"Gehen Sie, Mister Filch. Ich schaffe das hier auch alleine."

Das musste Severus ihm nicht zwei mal sagen. Mit Mrs.Norris auf den Versen eilte der Mann aus dem Büro und ließ damit Nirriti und ihren Ziehvater alleine im Lehrerzimmer.

"Du sollst die Leute nicht immer manipulieren, Nirriti" tadelte sie der Lehrer, doch die junge Black zuckte nur mit den Achseln und erwiderte: "Ist doch nur Filch"

Dann zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und begutachtete das blutende Bein.

"Welche Kreatur von Hagrid hat dich denn da gebissen?" fragte das Mädchen als sie sich dann in einem Schrank im Lehrerzimmer um sah, in welchem hin und wieder mal Heiltränke für Professor Kesselbrand, dem Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, standen.

"Was macht dich da so sicher, dass es ein Geschöpf von Hagrid gewesen sein soll?" fragte Snape worauf Nirriti ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

"Ich habe noch nie so einen großen Biss gesehen, Severus. Und da jeder weiß, dass Hagrid eine Vorliebe für große und gefährliche Wesen hat, ist meine Schlussfolgerung wahrscheinlich mehr als gerechtfertigt."

Nun zog der Lehrer eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich bin erleichtert. Ich habe keinen Dummkopf aufgezogen"

Nirriti schnaubte belustigt und zog eine kleine Flasche aus dem Schrank in welcher eine milchig-rosafarbene Flüssigkeit schwamm. Sie entfernte den Korken und roch kurz daran "Urgh!..Ja..Ja das ist richtig" Der Trank roch nach rohem Fleisch und Muggelkrankenhaus. Einfach eine ekelhafte Kombination.

Dennoch nahm sich das Mädchen ein paar Tupfer und begann die Flüssigkeit auf den offenen Wunden zu verteilen bevor sie sich den Verband von Filch nahm und ihn mit leichtem Druck um das Bein wickelte.

Nach einigen Minuten voll Konzentration besah die Hexe ihr Werk.

"Fertig." sagte sie stolz.

Severus begutachtete das Kunstwerk ebenso. "Ist akzeptabel"

Am Nächsten Tag beim Essen war die Stimmung in der Großen Halle voller Vorfreude und auch Nervosität, denn das Quidditch Spiel sollte bald beginnen.

Nach dem Essen gingen Nirriti, Draco und Company zusammen in Richtung Stadion. Auf dem Weg wünschte sie ihren Freunden aus Gryffindor noch 'Viel Glück' bevor sie hoch auf die Zuschauer-Tribüne huschten um sich hin zu setzen.

Schnell waren die Plätze voll und die Spannung stieg stetig weiter bis irgendwann Madame Hooch den Rasen betrat und Lee Jordans Stimme durch das Mikrofon hallte.

"WILLKOMMEN ZUM ERSTEN QUIDDITCH SPIEL DER SAISON!! GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIIIIN!!!"

Das Station jubelte und auch Nirriti und Draco sprangen zusammen von ihren Bänken um mit zu machen.

Dann kamen zu gegenüber liegenden Seiten die opponierenden Mannschaften auf das Feld getreten. Slytherin in smaragdgrünen und Gryffindor in scharlachroten Umhängen, wobei letztere weniger physisch bedrohlich aussahen als die Ersten. Das Slytherin-Team wusste sehr gut wie man einschüchternd wirkt, doch die Gryffindors sahen nicht so aus als ob dies eine besondere Wirkung hatte -außer bei Harry, aber der sah ohnehin schon sehr nervös aus.

Lee Jordan kommentierte derweil schon was das Zeug hielt. So konnte sogar ein Blinder im kleinsten Detail nachvollziehen was auf dem Feld geschah.

Madame Hooch bat die zwei Kapitäne sich die Hand zu geben und befreite dann den Schnatz, welcher davon sauste und sogar für Adleraugen verschwand. Dann wurden die Klatscher befreit, welche ebenso abdampften wie zwei Kanonenkugeln. Die Spieler stiegen nun auf ihre Besen und schossen in die Luft. Die Schiedsrichterin warf den Quaffel in die Höhe und das Spiel hatte begonnen.

Während des Spiels konnte man von Lee Jordan die genialsten Kommentare hören und regelmäßig auch Professor McGonagall, wenn er mal wieder eine Spielerin als Attraktiv bezeichnet oder zu sehr Partei ergriff so auch als Harry, der sich sicherheitshalber eher erst einmal abseits aufhielt, den Schnatz entdeckte und los schoss.

Harry hatte den goldenen Ball direkt im Visier, doch dann hatte ihn ein Slytherin absichtlich gefoult und der Ball war weg.

Etwas fremdschämend wegen ihrer eigenen Mannschaft verfolgte Nirriti das Spiel und so sehr sie ihre Mannschaft gewinnen sehen wollte, so sehr wollte sie auch dass Harry den Schnatz fängt.

Plötzlich allerdings bemerkte die Slytherin, dass der gegnerische Sucher sich seltsam verhielt, oder vielmehr sein Besen.

Der Nimbus 2000 hatte angefangen wie besessen zu rotieren und zu ruckeln wie ein Bulle.

"Was ist da los?" fragte sie an ihre Freunde von denen bei dem Anblick einige zu Lachen begonnen.

"Sieht verhext aus" lächelte Draco gehässig, als hätte Harry es verdient von seinem Besen zu fallen und sich alle Knochen zu brechen. ( Dafür bekam er einen Tritt gegen sein Bein. "Autsch!")

Doch er hatte nicht unrecht. Irgendwer verhexte den Besen. Während alle Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Harry lag und die Zwillinge unter ihm kreisten falls er fallen würde, sah sich die Slytherin um und suchte nach den Köpfen von Ron und Hermine. Als sie die beiden gefunden hatte konnte sie gerade noch so erkennen, dass Hermines buschiger Kopf in den Tribünen verschwand und Ron mit Hagrits Ferngläsern irgendwo hin starrte, aber es war nicht in Richtung Harry. Stattdessen sah er quer übers Feld in Richtung der Lehrer.

Nirriti folgte dem Blick und entdeckte Severus, der ununterbrochen irgendwas am murmeln war. Konnte es echt sein, dass ER..?

Ungläubig ging ihr blick die ganze Lehrertribüne entlang in der Hoffnung noch jemanden zu finden der so fixiert auf Harry war und kurz sah es so aus als ob Quirrel sehr konzentriert war, aber plötzlich wurde er angerempelt von Hermine und er fiel von seinem Sitz. Ein paar Sekunden später sah man auch Severus und ein paar Lehrer sich hastig bewegen. Die Gryffindor hatte doch tatsächlich ihren Ziehvater in Brand gesteckt. Okey, es war nur der Umhang. Und auch nur eine Spitze davon. Für ganz kurz. Aber es ging ums Prinzip.

Und im Prinzip hatte was auch immer davon seine Wirkung gezeigt, denn Harry saß wieder sicher auf seinem Besen und sauste zu Boden.

Während der ganzen Aufregung hatte Marcus Flint ganze Vier mal gepunktet ohne dass es jemand mit bekam, doch vergebens.

Als Harry auf dem Boden ankam sah es kurzzeitig so aus als ob er sich übergeben müsse, doch es war der Schnatz!

Er hatte den Schnatz mit dem Mund gefangen und beinahe verschluckt!

Nirriti klatschte für Harry, doch hörte auf den irritierten Blicken ihrer Freunde sofort damit auf.

"Hey. Selbst ihr müsst zugeben, dass das ein guter Fang war!" lachte sie noch als sie mit ihren deprimiert aussehenden Slytherins auf dem Weg hoch ins Schloss war.

Diese gaben allesamt nur missbilligende laute von sich, doch das störte sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass diese Idioten sie liebten und ihre Gedanken verrieten sowieso.

(Blaise: /Stimmt. Der Fang war schon speziell./ Pansy/ Schade dass Potter nicht in Slytherin ist. Wir würden locker alles gewinnen./ Draco/ Potter ist gar nicht so..Nein! Stop!..Raus aus meinem Kopf, Nirriti/ - Ups!)

Als die Gruppe auf der Höhe von Hagrits Hütte war, hatte Nirriti plötzlich den Drang ihn zu besuchen und einen seiner Felsenkekse zu essen.

"Leute.." sprach das Mädchen und blieb stehen was ihre Freunde ihr gleich taten. "Was hast du?" fragten Draco und Zabini zeitgleich. Sie sah die beiden kurz irritiert an, doch beließ es dabei, stattdessen flunkerte sie ein wenig "Ich hatte letztens was bei Hagrit vergessen und jetzt wo ich schon einmal hier bin..? Wie auch immer, geht schon mal vor, ich komme später nach." Die Freunde nickten ihr zu und gingen weiter während sie zu Hagrits Hütte lief und plötzlich statt zu Klopfen, lauschte, denn sie hatte Stimmen von innen gehört.

"Es war Snape" hörte Nirriti Rons Stimme "Hermine und Ich haben ihn gesehen wie er am murmeln war und dabei nie seine Augen von dir genommen hat. Er hat deinen Besen verhext."

Danach konnte man Hagrits Stimme hören, die das Mädchen ein wenig beruhigte da er Severus verteidigte.

"Warum um alles inn'er Welt sollt' Snape des tun?"

ein kleiner Moment lang war Stille und Nirriti dachte sie könnte nun an die Tür klopfen, doch dann sprach Harry

"Ich hab etwas über ihn herausgefunden.

Er hat an Halloween versucht an diesem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbei zu kommen und wir denken er will das stehlen was immer der Hund auch bewacht."

Dreiköpfiger Hund? Das sagte Nirriti etwas und sogleich wurde es bestätigt

"Wo'er wisst'er von Fluffy!?" eine leichte Panik schwang in Hagrits Stimme mit.

"Fluffy?" fragten alle drei irritiert, doch Nirriti kannte den Hund.

Fluffy war ein Cerberus den Hagrit vor einem Jahr "-von 'nem Greek inn'er Bar-" bekommen hatte.

Hagrit erklärte dass er Fluffy an Dumbledore gegeben hat um etwas zu bewachen und hatte sich dabei beinahe verplappert. Die Slytherin hatte sich jetzt doch entschieden zu klopfen.

Die Stimmen verstummten und einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür.

Der große haarige Kopf des Wildhüters tauchte in der Tür auf und seine Miene hellte sich sofort auf als er das Mädchen erkannte.

"Nirriti!! Komm'ma r'in! Harry, Ron un' Hermine sin' auch hier."

Das Mädchen lächelte und trat ein.

"Hey Leute! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu diesem meisterhaften Fang, Harry"

Die vier gaben sich lächelnd ein high-five und Nirriti nahm sich einen von Hagrits Felsenkeksen bevor sie sich in einen Sessel neben den Saurüden Fang setzte, der sich sofort von ihr kraulen ließ.

"Willst 'n Tee?"

Nirriti nickte "Übrigens hab ich gerade durch die Tür gehört, dass dein süßer Fluffy etwas bewachen soll? Was ist es?"

"Süß?!" fragten die drei Gryffindor entsetzt worauf Nirriti kicherte.

Hagrit dagegen seufzte aufgebracht

"Nich du a'noch!" Der Riese gab dem Mädchen eine Tasse in die Hand, die passend zu Hagrit ziemlich groß war.

"Hört ma'! Micht euch nit in Zeuch 'in dat euch nix an jeht! Wat de' Hund bewacht jeht nur Professor Dumbledore un' Nicolas Flamel wat an!"

Die Mienen der Drei hellten sich auf.

"Also hat jemand namens Nicolas Flamel etwas damit zu tun" stellte Ron fest, doch Hagrit schlief darauf das Gesicht ein.

"Hätt' ich doch nur nix g'sagt. Hätt ich doch nur nix g'sagt..."

Nirriti tätschelte Hagrit's Arm und biss grinsend in ihren Felsenkeks- bereute es allerdings kurz danach. Nicht weil der Keks zu hart war, sondern weil ihr wieder klar wurde, dass Hagrit's Kekse einfach so schmeckten als wäre ein einziger Keks gleich fünf Stück und Nirriti war da speziell.

Einen Keks essen, ist in Ordnung. Ein Stück Torte essen, geht auch noch, aber sobald es mehr süßes Gebäck wird, fing sie an es zu hassen und ihr wurde leicht übel.

Mit einem leicht angewiderten Gefühl legte sie den Keks wieder weg und trank stattdessen ihren Tee.

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich noch bis Nirriti irgendwann mit dem Trio wieder Richtung Schloss hoch lief.

In Slytherin herrschte eine miese Stimmung und vor allem die Spieler waren niedergeschlagen.

Das Mädchen hatte sich das auf dem Weg in die Schule schon gedacht, weshalb sie einen kleinen Abstecher in die Küche unternommen und einige Flaschen Elfenwein, Feuerwiskey, Kürbissaft und etwas zu Essen hinter ihr her schwebend mitgebracht hatte.

Die Slytherins waren ihr sehr dankbar und bedienten sich.

Die sieben Spieler saßen zusammen auf den Sofas und blasen Trübsal. So wie sie von außen immer wirkten, die gefährlichen und gleichgültigen Schlangen waren sie gar nicht. Natürlich war es irgendwie einfacher für sie zu schummeln oder ein Foul zu begehen, aber dieses Verhalten war nunmal eine Eigenschaft von Slytherin - Der Wille sein Ziel zu erreichen und das wenn nötig sogar mit allen Mitteln.

Nirriti schnappte sich eine Flasche Feuerwiskey und schenkte in Sieben Gläser ein, die sie zu den Jungs schweben ließ und sich ein Glas Kürbissaft bevor das Mädchen sich neben Flint auf die Lehne setzte.

"Die nächsten Spiele gewinnt ihr für Slytherin...und jetzt trinkt und esst was."

Flint lächelte sie schief an. "Danke, Black." Nirriti nickte zufrieden und stand wieder auf um nach Draco zu suchen da sie zwar Blaise, Nott und die anderen sah, ihn jedoch nicht, doch Jäger Pucey hielt sie am Arm fest.

"Wo willst du hin, Black? Trink mit uns!"

Die Slytherin hob die Augenbrauen

"Ich bin eine Erstklässlerin.. ich sollte noch nicht trinken, Pucey."

Plötzlich prusteten alle sieben Spieler los.

"Du verhältst dich aber schon als wärst du älter, Black!" lachte Bletchley und reichte ihr sein Glas Feuerwiskey.

Die junge Slytherin zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte sie alle skeptisch während diese wohl darauf warteten dass sie einen Schluck nahm.

"Wenn ich das probiere, gebt ihr dann Ruhe?" fragte Nirriti und da die Mannschaft grinsend nickte, nahm sie das Glas und sippte an der gold-braunen Flüssigkeit.

Das Zeug brannte auf ihrer Zunge und in ihrem Hals und ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

"Urrrgh.." sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab das Glas wieder zurück an seinen Besitzer, während sie lauthals lachten und ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter schlugen.

"Du bin für eine Erstklässlerin ganz okey" sagte Higgs. Sie nickten ihr nun, offenbar etwas fröhlicher und dazu noch dankbar, zu bevor das Mädchen den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal einschlug. Beim durchqueren des Raumes bemerkte sie, dass die Stimmung sich, vermutlich mit dem Lachen und Lächeln ihrer Spieler, ebenso gehoben hat, weshalb sie schon ein wenig stolz auf sich selbst war.

Nirriti stieg gerade die Treppen in ihren Koffer hinunter, als sie von ein paar verspielten Füchsen angefallen wurde.

"Was macht ihr denn hier? Ihr solltet nicht hier drinnen sein."

Die Black sah sich um und entdeckte, dass die Tür in ihr Schlafzimmer offen stand.

Sie seufzte angenervt und sah sich erst um ob die Füchse etwas kaputt gemacht haben, aber alles schien gut zu sein. Dann untersuchte sie ihr Schlafzimmer und auch dort schien alles gut zu sein.

Ihre kleinen Freunde liefen freiwillig zurück in den Garten während sie die Türen schloss und folgte.

Wie Nirriti es erwartet hatte, traf sie dort auf Draco der mit Maha im Gras spielte.


	19. 18 Weihnachten

Bald schon kehrte der Winter in das Schloss ein und die weitläufigen Ländereien und Dächer von Hogwarts waren mit glitzerndem Schnee bedeckt. Und man konnte beobachten wie einige Schüler in ihren Winteruniformen und Schals Schneeballschlachten veranstalteten oder es sich in der großem Halle an dem Kamin gemütlich machten.

In Slytherin saß man meist ebenso an den Kamienen und grillte alles was auf einen Spieß passte- oder man machte es sich einfach gemütlich. Genau so machte man es auch in Gryffindor.

An einem verschneiten Tag konnte an sogar Fred und George beobachten wie sie Schneebälle verhexten, sodass sie Professor Quirrel am Hinterkopf trafen- oder viel mehr seinen Turban.

Vor den Weihnachtsferien kam irgendwann Severus in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins um sich die Namen der Schüler zu notieren, welche über die Ferien im Schloss bleiben wollten.

Er schien etwas verwundert, als sie ihm Mitteilte, dass sie eben nicht im Schloss blieb.

Nirriti wurde nämlich zu den Malfoys auf ihr Manor eingeladen- Sie würde also Weihnachten bei Lucius, Nazissa, Draco und ihrem Hauselfen namens Dobby feiern.

Gelinde gesagt, war es ihr so ziemlich egal, dass er verwundert war, immerhin hatten sie seit Schuljahresanfang kaum noch etwas miteinander zu tun- davon mal abgesehen dass er ihr Lehrer war- und würde sie nicht hin und wieder mal ins Lehrerzimmer oder zu seinem Büro gehen, dann würden sie sich nurnoch im Unterricht oder flüchtig beim Essen sehen.

Nagut. Der erste Teil war gelogen. In Wirklichkeit hatte das Mädchen gehofft, dass ihr Ziehvater sie wenigstens fragen würde ob sie Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen wollen würde. Aber vergebens- er nahm es wortlos hin.

Zudem wurde Nirriti in letzter Zeit von zunehmenden Kopfschmerzen und Albträumen geplagt, weswegen sie sich erst bei Madame Pomfrey meldete und sich danach in der Bibliothek über Legilimentoren schlau machte, nachdem die Medihexe ihr erzählt hatte, dass ihre Mutter früher mal einen Jungen bei sich hatte, der die Gleichen Symptome zeigte wie das Mädchen und dass er ein Legilimentor war.

Tatsächlicher Weise dauerte es mit Madam Pince' Hilfe nicht sehr lange bis Sie etwas gefunden hatte.

"Legilimentik - Ihre Entstehung und Besonderheiten. Bitte sehr, Miss Black. Passen Sie gut darauf auf, also keine Eselsohren, Flecken, Risse oder Wellen in den Seiten"

Die Slytherin nahm das Buch entgegen und nickte bevor sie diesen Ort wieder verlies.

Kaum hatte sie die Eingangshalle betreten, bot sich ihr ein äußert nerviges Szenario.

Ron Weasley wurde von Harry und Hermine zurück gehalten damit er nicht Draco an die Gurgel sprang und Crabbe und Goyle standen neben dem blonden, bereit ihn zu verteidigen. Plötzlich lief Snape an dem Mädchen vorbei und tadelte Ron mit Punktabzug für Gryffindor.

Hinter den Dreien lag schon die ganze Zeit ein enormer Tannenbaum, aus diesem zu des Mädchen Verwunderung plötzlich die Stimme von Hagrid ertönte, die Ron verteidigte und Severus darüber aufklärte, dass Draco des Rothaarigen Familie beleidigt hätte und ihn so provoziert hatte.

Das interessierte Snape nicht, aber dafür Nirriti.

Draco beleidigt Rons Familie? Natürlich mochten sie sich nicht sehr, aber gleich beleidigend werden? Wie kindisch.

Das Mädchen beschloss sich dazu zu stellen, was sie auch tat.

Neben Draco räusperte sie sich vernehmlich, weshalb sein überhebliches Lächeln eine Spur blasser wurde und sich dann verkrampft freundlich lächelnd dem Mädchen zu wendete.

"Hallo Vulpi..Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen.."

Crabbe und Goyle drehten ihr ebenso ihre dümmlichen Gesichter zu.

"Wer beleidigt wessen Familie?"

Ron wollte gerade den Mund auf machen, als sie aber schon abwinkte.

"Ach ich hab mich sicher nur verhört..Jemandes Familie zu beleidigen ist doch viel zu kindisch. Das mach doch keiner." bei dem letzten Teil sah sie ihren Freund tadelnd an, der dabei scheinbar dezent rot anlief.

Mit einem nicht sehr überzeugenden "ja genau.." Teilte der Malfoy seiner Freundin mit, dass sie nun gehen würden, was die Drei auch taten, genauso wie Snape.

"Einen super Freund hast du da, Black." empörte sich Ron immernoch wütend auf Draco.

"Er ist ein-" setzte Harry an, doch Nirriti gab ihm keine Möglichkeit seinen Satz selbst zu beenden "Arsch?" sie lachte ein wenig bitter "Ja...Lucius Einfluss auf ihn..." sie sah auf und suchte halt indem sie den Baum anstarrte. "Sagen wir es ist nicht gut und sein Verhalten anderen gegenüber gefällt mir auch nicht."

Nach ihren Worten schienen die Drei wohl etwas weniger aufgebracht zu sein, denn ihre Anspannung löste sich ein wenig aus ihren Haltungen und so folgten sie zu viert, dem Halbriesen mit seiner Tanne in die Große Halle.

Nirriti und das Trio machten beim betreten der festlich geschmückten Halle große Augen.

Überall hingen verzauberte Girlanden, es rieselte Schnee von der Decke, der nicht kalt war und man konnte die Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall dabei beobachten wie sie gerade einen von Elf riesigen Tannenbäumen mit Magie schmückten- den Zwölften hatte Hagrid gerade auf bitten von dem kleinen Zauberkunst-Professor in einer Ecke positioniert.

Beinahe war die Slytherin enttäuscht, dass sie über die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts sein würde, aber auf der anderen Seite freute sie sich auch darauf, Weihnachten bei den Malfoys zu verbringen- Nazissa und Lucius waren immer so unglaublich liebevoll zu ihr und Dobby freute sich auch immer wenn die Black anwesend war.

Eine Weile hatte das Mädchen sich nur umgesehen und hatte nicht auf das Trio und Hagrit geachtet, doch als sie die Worte "Nicolas Flamel" hörte, horchte sie auf.

"Seid ihr immernoch auf der Suche nach Nicolas Flamel?" fragte die Slytherin und konnte ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

Die Drei nickten. "Wir müssen wohl schon hunderte Bücher durchsucht haben und haben trotzden nichts gefunden" stöhnte Ron.

"Un' dat is auch jut so. Ihr mischt euch in Zeuchs in dat euch nichts anjeht." ermahnte der Wildhüter die Gryffindors doch diese taten nur unschuldig.

"Wir wollen nur wissen wer Nicolas Flamel ist" sagte Hermine mit einem Unschuldslächeln "Und ich könnte schwören, dass ich den Namen irgendwo schon mal gelesen habe" gab Harry noch Preis bevor die Drei die Halle wieder verließen um in die Bibliothek zu gehen und einen besorgt drein blickenden Hagrit und eine Nirriti zurück ließen.

"Die werden Flamel so schnell nicht finden" sagte Nirriti aufmunternd zu Hagrit.

"Wie kommst'n da druf?"

Die Slytherin kicherte "Sie gehen wohl davon aus, dass Flamel nicht weit über 100 Jahre alt sein kann, wenn er noch lebt...Also suchen sie in den falschen Büchern"

mit diesen Worten und einem Winken verließ die Slytherin nun ebenso die Halle.

Ja, Nirriti hatte aus Neugierde ebenso nach Flamel gesucht und ihn gefunden. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, da sie wusste dass er etwas mit Dumbledore zu tun hatte. Also hat sie einfach nach ihrem Schulleiter gesucht und ist auch schnell fündig geworden. Sie fand heraus dass Flamel über 650 Jahre alt und ein Alchemist war, also suchte sie nach den Errungenschaften der Alchemie vom 14. bis 15. Jahrhundert, wo sie in der Tat herausfand, dass Flamel der Erfinder des Steins des Weisen war.

Der Stein der Weisen verlieh den Trägern die Macht alles was sie berührten zu Gold werden zu lassen und sogar das Elixier des Lebens zu machen, welches einen Menschen ewig leben lies.

Das beschützte also Fluffy...und zurecht dachte sich das Mädchen, denn der Gedanke an ewiges Leben machte ihr Angst, obwohl man mit dem Gold bestimmt einigen Zaubererfamilien helfen könnte.

Sie dachte an die Weasleys und wie sie keine Kleidung aus zweiter Hand mehr tragen müssten oder wie sie neue Besen für Quidditch oder Zauberstäbe die sich die Weasleys als Besitzer ausgesucht haben, besitzen könnten. Sie wären hin und wieder in der Lage mal in den Urlaub zu fliegen und sich nicht mehr zu viele Gedanken um das Ende des Monats zu machen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken wieder in die Realität zu befördern.

Eine Weile war sie nämlich nun schon gedankenverloren in der Gegend herum gelaufen und befand sich nun in einem schmalen Gang mit vier Türen insgesamt und einer Ritterrüstung.

Nirriti sah sich um "War ich schon mal hier?"

Neugierig ging sie den Gang entlang und bemerkte auf einmal dass eine der Türen einen Spalt breit geöffnet war.

"Hallo?" rief sie und als niemand antwortete öffnete sie die Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer, die Tische und Stühle waren an die Wände gestellt und sobald sie ein Stück den Raum betreten hatte, konnte sie in der Mitte einen großen Spiegel stehen sehen.

Nirriti legte ihre Bücher bei Seite und trat näher. Auf dem mit Stuck verzierten antiken Rahmen waren die Worte

"erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" eingraviert und einen Moment lang überlegte die Junge Hexe was es bedeuten könnte, doch als sie in den Spiegel selbst sah, musste sie nicht mehr fragen.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire"

"Vulpi!"

Nirriti blinzelte verschlafen. Von irgendwo hörte sie jemanden der ihren Namen rief.

"Vulpi!!"

Nirriti Vulpecular Black öffnete die Augen und sah genau in zwei Sturmgraue.

Murrend zog das Mädchen sich die Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich um.

"Draco...was ist los? Wir können unmöglich schon da sein.."

Ein schnauben war zu hören.

"Ja stimmt, du hast recht..der Zugführer hat sich mit seiner Durchsage bestimmt nur geirrt als er gesagt hat, dass wir in 10 Minuten in King's Cross sind."

"WAS IN 10 MINUTEN!?"

Die Slytherin saß nun kerzengerade in ihrem Bett und sah noch wie der Hinterkopf des Malfoy lachend aus dem Raum verschwand und die Türe schloss bevor sie aufsprang, sich hastig duschte, magisch trocknete, ihre Muggelklamotten anzog, die Haare kämmte und absolut unelegant aus ihrem Koffer stolperte.

"Bin da! Wie lange noch bis Gleis 9 3/4?"

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen vernahm das Mädchen das Geräusch der quietschenden Bremsen unter ihnen.

"Wir sind da." lächelte der Blonde und gab Crabbe und Goyle ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm mit seinem Koffer helfen sollten als er sich von der Bank erhob.

Die Schwarzhaarige jedoch wollte keine Hilfe und verriegelte so ihren eigenen Koffer und hievte ihn von der Sitzbank auf welcher er stand.

Der Zug kam nun zum Halten und die Vier gingen durch den Flur hinaus auf das Bahngleis wo unweit von ihnen gerade jemand appariert war.

Es war ein Wesen, klein und dürr mit einer langen Nase, fledermausartigen Ohren und großen grünen Augen.

Es war der Hauself der Familie Malfoy- Dobby.

"Dobby! Hey!" rief Nirriti und lief so schnell es der schwere Koffer eben zuließ auf den Elfen zu und schloss das dürre Wesen in ihre Arme.

"Miss Nirriti!" piepste der Elf freudig und erwiderte die selten gegebene Umarmung etwas unbeholfen. Er löste sie dennoch sehr schnell wieder und trat zurück um sich vor Draco zu verbeugen "Der junge Master Malfoy! Es freut Dobby Sie und Miss Nirriti vom Zug abholen zu dürfen."

Draco sah zu der kleinen Gestalt hinunter, versucht gleichgültig.

"Vater oder Mutter hatten keine Zeit, nehme ich an?"

Der Elf sah betreten zu Boden

"Master Malfoy ist aktuell im Zaubereiministerium, sir. Er wird später zurückkehren und eure Mutter hielt es für praktikabler mich zu schicken, weil ich direkt in das Manor apparieren kann, sir. Wegen dem Gepäck, sir."

Draco seufzte lächelnd, doch konnte das Mädchen nicht umhin ein wenig Bitterkeit dahinter zu erkennen.

Die zwei Freunde verabschiedeten sich von Crabbe und Goyle, welche soeben auch von ihren Eltern abgeholt wurden und stellten sich dann mitsamt Gepäck neben den Hauself, welcher jeweils einen von ihnen an der Hand nahm.

Kaum hatte Dobby das getan, wurde Nirriti von einem Gefühl erfasst das man wohl am ehesten beschreiben konnte, als würde man durch einen engen Schlauch gesogen.

Doch so schnell das Gefühl aufgetaucht war, so schnell war es auch wieder verschwunden und genau so wie sie eben noch an Gleis 9 3/4 gestanden haben, standen sie nun in der Eingangshalle eines riesigen Anwesens- Malfoy Manor.

Das Manor war ein großer und edler Altbau mit dunklen Holzböden und hellen Wänden.

Man fand dort nichts was nicht in das Bild hineinpassen würde. An den hohen Wänden hingen hin und wieder mal ein Portrait und in beinahe jedem Raum, so kam es einem vor, fand man das Familien-Wappen der Malfoys wieder; Mal sah man es eisern über einer Tür prangern und mal fand man es als kleine edle Gravur in einer Stuhllehne im Esszimmer, sogar auf der großen Steinplatte, welche der Boden im Kamin war, war es eingemeißelt. Und zusätzlich war nun auch alles wunderschön Weihnachtlich geschmückt und ein pompöser Weihnachtsbaum stand funkelnd in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers.

Nirriti war dieser Ort ein wenig zu edel für ihren eigenen Geschmack, aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich im Manor wohl. Das Haus und seine Familie hießen sie immer herzlich Willkommen.

Als Draco und Nirriti mit Dobby in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht waren, hatte Nazissa schon gewartet und sie begrüßt.

Die große blonde und wunderschöne Frau war zwar ein Mensch der seine Nase ein wenig höher trug, doch wenn man sie kannte war sie ein äußerst liebevoller Mensch- zumindest zu ihrer Familie und Nirriti war sie so.

Nachdem Dobby das Gepäck der beiden Schüler in ihre Zimmer gebracht hatte, trug Nazissa ihm auf Essen zu kochen und so saßen sie etwa eine Stunde später, in der Nirriti von Draco ihr Zimmer gezeigt bekommen hat mit, dem in der Zwischenzeit heimgekehrten, Lucius im Esszimmer und aßen zusammen zu Abend.

Es kam schon beinahe an das Festessen in Hogwarts ran, so viel war es.

Dobby hatte ganz alleine von jedermanns Lieblingsessen so viel gekocht, dass jeder von allem essen konnte und das ganze mit Vorspeisen und Desserts.

Dafür würde sie ihm später danken, nahm sich das Mädchen vor während sie ihre Chicken Wings Knochen zur Seite schob und sich eine Hummerschere und Gemüse auf den Teller tat.

"Erzählt doch mal, wie war euer erstes halbes Jahr in Hogwarts?" fragte Lucius schließlich in die Runde nachdem Nazissa ihn streng angesehen hat und bedeutungsvoll zu Draco genickt hatte.

Dieser pausierte über seiner vietnamesischen Reispfanne mit Garnelen und sah seine Eltern an bevor er den Mund öffnete.

"Es war ganz gut. Ich bin aktuell der beste Junge in unserem Jahrgang und die einzigen die aktuell noch besser sind als ich sind diese Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor und Vulpi." der Blonde warf der Schwarzhaarigen einen herausfordernden Blick zu bevor er in einem bitteren Tonfall weiter sprach, der Neid, Ablehnung und ein wenig Wut beherbergte.

"Und wir haben den berühmten Harry Potter in unserem Jahrgang- ein Gryffindor und dann hat er sogar noch Sonderrechte bekommen damit er für Gryffindor den Sucher spielen darf. Der ach so tolle Potter, mit seinem Besen und seiner dämlichen Narbe."

Dafür bekam Draco einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein von Nirriti- Harry war immerhin noch ein Freund von ihr.

Draco sah sie dafür finster an, hörte allerdings auf als Lucius sich räusperte.

"Und bei dir Nirriti?" fragte er die Black und schien dabei seltsamerweise ein wenig interessierter zu sein- das konnte natürlich auch nur Nirritis Einbildung gewesen sein.

"Ich bin in der Bestenliste unseres Jahrgangs soweit ich weiß aktuell auf dem zweiten Platz, ich bin mir aber sicher dass Draco mich noch überholen wird. Ich bin immerhin nicht gerade gut in Geschichte, kann mir das ganze nicht so gut merken, da kann ich noch so viel lernen. Jetzt im ersten Halbjahr hatte ich Glück dass wir etwas halbwegs interessantes behandelt hatten aber ich bezweifle dass das so weiter geht. Und Kräuterkunde geht gerade so ganz knapp immer auf ein 'Ohne Gleichen' weil ich mir vor Augen führen kann, dass ich das Pflanzenwühlen für Zaubertränke brauche." bei dem Gedanken an schmutziger Erde und Drachenmist schauderte es sie.

"Und wie sieht es mit Freunden aus?" fragte dann Nazissa interessiert worauf Draco so tat als höre er nicht zu.

"Naja neben Draco hab ich tatsächlich noch andere Freunde gefunden. Zum einen Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson- mit Draco sind wir quasi ein Quartett, aber ich hab auch Freunde in Gryffindor, zumindest auch Leute die ich gut leiden kann. Da wären dann Kaera O'Neill, die ist im Moment 8. auf der Bestenliste unseres Jahrgangs, ich vertrage mich auch gut mit Hermine Granger, Ron, Fred und George (Sie nannte den Nachnamen der Weasleys absichtlich nicht, da Lucius die Familie nicht mochte) und in der Tat auch Harry Potter- er ist Nett und strengt sich an in der Zaubererwelt zurecht zu kommen." Den letzten Teil hatte sie noch auf Dracos verächtlichen schnauben mit dran gehängt.

Eine Weile unterhielten sich die Vier noch, bis sie nach dem Dessert statt und -Nirriti zumindest- zufrieden aufstanden und jeder in eine andere Richtung lief.

Draco ging auf sein Zimmer und Nirriti in die Küche, sie hatte Dobby nämlich heimlich was vom Essen aufgehoben.

In der Küche bedankte sich dann der Elf piepsend und mit Tränen in den großen Augen.

"Sie sind zu gütig, Miss Nirriti! Was kann Dobby für Miss tun um sich jemals zu revanchieren, Miss?"

Nirriti hatte nicht die Absicht etwas zu erbitten, allerdings fiel ihr dennoch noch etwas ein

"Du Dobby? Könntest du eventuell in meinem Koffer meinen Tieren jeden Tag zwei mal etwas zu essen bringen? normalerweise machen das die Hauselfen in Hogwarts, aber da ich ja jetzt über die Ferien nicht im Schloss bin denke ich dass nicht extra einer kommen wird um den Job zu erledigen."

Dobby nickte freudig

"Gut. Das Passwort ist 'Rabenschwarzer Fuchs'...Danke Dobby!" und mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon in Richtung ihres Zimmers verschwunden, wo ein gewisser Blondschopf schon wartete.

"Lust auf Schach?"

Die nächsten Tage waren interessant für Nirriti. Draco und sie hatten herausgefunden, dass der Zauber der auf dem Koffer von Nirriti lag, unaufspürbar war und das Ministerium so nicht mitbekommt wenn ein minderjähriger Zauberer darin zaubert. Normalerweise lag nämlich bis zum 17. Lebensjahr auf einer Hexe oder Zauberer die Spur und mit dessen Hilfe kann das Ministerium jede magische Aktivität eines minderjährigen, überwachen.

Wie gesagt: Normalerweise.

Manchmal war die Anwesenheit in dem Manor für Nirriti allerdings auch nicht ganz so schön...beispielsweise wenn sie mitbekam wie Dobby behandelt wurde oder wenn das Thema Muggel und Schlammblüter zur Sprache kam.

Nirriti war selbst kein übermäßiger Freund von Muggeln aber Schlammblüter verteidigte sie schon wo es nur ging, weshalb sie hin und wieder Diskussionen mit Lucius und Draco führte, die allerdings nie feindlich gesinnt waren und Lucius nahm es ihr auch nicht übel, auch wenn er ihre Haltung nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. Er wusste aber auch dass es nichts brachte, sie umstimmen zu wollen.

An einem Morgen wurde die Black von einer lächelnden Nazissa geweckt.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Nirriti."

Nirriti grummelte doch setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und lächelte die blonde Frau an.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Zissi"

Die Malfoy nickte zur Tür hinüber und bedeutete der jungen Hexe damit, dass sie mitkommen solle.

"Komm. Es gibt Geschenke und Frühstück"

Das ließ sich das Mädchen natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und so folgte sie der Hexe gut gelaunt.

Im Wohnzimmer warteten schon Lucius und ein ungeduldiger Draco auf die beiden Damen.

"Na endlich. Komm lasst uns die Geschenke öffnen!"

Der Junge lief zum Weihnachtsbaum unter dem sich einige bunt eingepackte Päckchen befanden und fing an sie jeweils an ihre Besitzer weiter zu geben, sodass am Ende jeder einen Haufen vor sich liegen hatte. Die von Nazissa und Lucius waren kleiner, aber das wunderte die Kinder nicht, sie waren immerhin Erwachsene und die bekamen nicht mehr so viel.

Die Stapel von den beiden Slytherin waren ungefähr Gleich hoch aber das interessierte sie eher weniger- sie wollten wissen was darin war.

Zuerst öffnete Nirriti ein kleines Päckchen das ein wenig unbeholfen Verpackt aussah, darin befand sich ein kleines strahlend weißes Armband und eine Karte verriet ihr dass es ein (mit Hilfe von Professor Flitwick) selbstgemachtes Armband von Hagrid war, dass er aus einem Lederband und Seeopal von den Wassermenschen gemacht hatte. Es war wunderschön fand das Mädchen und legte es sofort an.

Dann öffnete sie ein Päckchen von Hermine und natürlich war es ein Buch oder viel mehr zwei Bücher. Laut ihrem Brief konnte sie sich nicht entscheiden welches sie ihr schenken wolle, da hatte sie einfach beide gekauft. Das erste Buch war ein Fantasy Muggelbuch über Zauberer an einer Universität und einem Land namens Fillory, es trug den Titel 'The Magicians' und das andere Buch war eine Historie über die Familie Black.

Von Goyle hatten beide Freunde ein Päckchen voll mit Schokofröschen bekommen und bei Crabbes Geschenk hatte definitiv seine Mutter ihm Geholfen, denn Nirriti hatte in ihrem Päckchen eine Ansammlung an ziemlich teuren magischen Farben und einer ganz edlen neuen Feder mit Metallspitze aus einer Baryphthengus martii Schwanzfeder- die waren sehr selten, da dieser Vogel nur zwei der langen Federn besaß- und wie es aussah hatte Draco die dazu passende andere Feder bekommen denn er zog ebenso eine schmale Schachtel aus seinem Päckchen heraus in der gleichen auch das Mädchen ihre bekommen hatte, und sie lag...falsch mit ihrer Vermutung. Er hatte eine lange blau-grüne Fasanenfeder bekommen und dazu ein Sketchbook mit zwei teuren und sehr guten mechanischen Bleistiften, einem guten Radierer und einem Set mit echt guten Buntstiften.

Als er das ausgepackt hatte lief er peinlich berührt an und packte es schnell bei Seite bevor seine Eltern zu viel sahen, denn sie waren glücklicherweise für den Jungen noch mit ihren eigenen Geschenken beschäftigt.

Nirriti fragte sich derweil woher Misses Crabbe wusste, dass Nirriti gerne malte und sie fragte sich ob sie vielleicht selbst Künstlerin war und ihnen deshalb so gute Sachen geschenkt hatte oder ob sie es gar nicht wusste und Draco deshalb auch einfach etwas zum zeichnen geschenkt hatte.

Nirriti räusperte sich und Nazissa sah von ihrem neuen Ring aus Silber auf.

"Ist Vincent Crabbes Mutter Künstlerin?"

Auf diese Frage stutze die Hexe und überlegte kurz "Hm...Nein ist sie nicht, warum?" Sie sah auf die Farben in Nirritis Hand und verstand dabei den Sinn der Frage.

"Künstlerin ist sie nicht, aber sie hat ein gutes Händchen für Wahrsagen, also sind ihre Geschenke meistens sehr passend und abgestimmt."

Bei den Worten lächelte Nirriti dankend doch Draco tat so als ob er nicht zuhöre und packe weiter aus.

Von Blaise bekamen die beiden jeweils ein Paket voll mit Knabber- und Süßkram, der dachte auch fast nur ans Essen, aber das konnte er auch, immerhin konnte er essen wie er wollte und nahm kein Gramm zu.

Pansy schenkte Nirriti ihr lieblings Shampoo mit einer Notiz "Damit du auch so gut riechen kannst wie ich "

Nirriti schmunzelte darauf und öffnete das nächste und wieder nächste Päckchen, von Lucuis und Nazissa, Severus und Kaera bis sie irgendwann ein neues Zauberschach-Set aus Glas mit goldenen Verzierungen, ein Lunascop, ein neues Set von Kristallphiolen und einiges weiteres mehr in ihr Zimmer und dann in ihren Koffer schleppte um dem Zeug ein neues Zuhause zu geben nur um dann wieder zum Frühstück zu eilen.

Dobby hatte auf Wunsch für Nirriti 'Egg Benedict' gemacht was Avocadocreme auf geröstetem Brot mit einem pochierten Ei und ein paar Gewürzen obendrauf war. Es war himmlisch !

Und so verbrachten die Malfoys und Nirriti noch den weiteren Tag zusammen.

Sie reisten in die weihnachtliche und verschneite Winkelgasse, besuchten eines der nobelsten Restaurants in London und Nachmittags gingen sie zum Afternoon Tea.

Am Abend waren sie dann wieder im Manor und so trafen sich Draco und Nirriti nach noch einem großen Essen, mindestens einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Draco und seinem Vater und mindestens einer Todesdrohung an Dobby, in Nirritis Koffer.

"Er hört mir nie zu!" tobte Draco immernoch nach dem Konflikt mit Lucius und streichelte Maha, die seit Schuljahresbeginn übrigens eine beachtliche Körpergröße erreicht hat, dabei ein wenig energischer als üblich, doch das schien der gefleckten Fellkugel zu gefallen, denn sie schnurrte wie keine Zweite.

Nirriti die neben ihm saß und einen ihrer Hirsche bürstete, hörte ihm auch nur mit einem halben Ohr zu und stimmte ihm hin und wieder mal zu oder warf etwas ein wie:

"Du musst nicht versuchen ihm zu gefallen, er ist dein Vater und liebt dich wie du bist. Er kann es nur nicht so zum Ausdruck bringen."

Mittlerweile wusste was das Mädchen sagen musste, wenn er sich mal wieder bei ihr ausließ, damit er sich beruhigte.

Plötzlich allerdings bewegte der Junge sich neben ihr und schreckte dabei beinahe den Hirsch auf, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Als Draco auf ihn zu ging und ihm den Hals streichelte beruhigte er sich dennoch wieder. Dann streckte der Blonde der Schwarzhaarigen eine Hand zu die sie fragend ergriff.

"Komm wir gehen schwimmen"


End file.
